


【主曹荀/魏群像】建安长歌

by dudu12345



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, 协荀, 双荀 - Freeform, 曹荀, 曹郭 - Freeform, 郭荀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 99,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudu12345/pseuds/dudu12345
Summary: 博主终于将魔爪伸向了我魏，计划中想写的CP有曹荀，郭荀，曹郭，协荀，三对双荀（荀攸/荀彧，荀谌/荀彧，荀悦/荀彧）其他程昱贾诩夏侯惇孔融等等戏份看博主心情~“基本的历史情节不会改，但是为了情节的紧凑性会调整一些历史事件的时间”——脑洞开的爽就扔掉历史书的不负责任作者承诺前半段发多少糖后半段一定发等量的刀（如果我能坚持写到后半段的话www）





	1. 序

东汉末年，政治黑暗，外戚专权，宦官秉政。灵帝驾崩后，外戚与宦官日益水火不容，外戚领袖大将军何进听从袁绍建议引西凉军阀董卓入京，诛杀宦官集团十常侍，事情泄露而反被宦官所杀。京城出现权力真空，董卓入京后得以控制朝廷，废立皇帝，以残酷手段镇压反对派，引发了十二路诸侯联合讨伐董卓的行动。天下大乱揭开帷幕……  
孟子言：“五百年而有王者兴，其间必有名世者。”乱世出英雄，史书能记下英雄重于泰山的丰功伟绩，却无法言尽隐藏于时代波涛下轻于鸿毛的儿女深情。时过境迁，事实变成轶闻，轶闻变成传说，最后皆随着滚滚长江，汇入浩瀚东海而永远被历史忘却。  
于是作建安长歌，以纪念那些不该被忘却的时代之轻。


	2. 子衿我心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于万人中万幸得以相逢，刹那间澈静明通。

初平元年，酸枣关东军主帐内，盟主袁绍正大宴宾客。虽然自董卓专政以来，中原日益民不聊生，但这方圆十丈的豪华营帐却仿佛是一个与现实隔离的岛屿，帐内仍然是莺歌燕舞，觥斛交错。对于参与联军的十二路领军诸侯来说，趁此机会结交同党打击异己，以求在迫在眉睫的乱世中抢得先机，可远比外面的战事或民生有趣也重要得多。

袁绍端坐在主座上，风姿儒雅，仪表堂堂，虽已酒过三巡，仍然面不改色与将军谋士们大谈董卓如何暴虐，击败董卓后又该如何扶助幼主，重建社稷，虽然大体同样的言辞从联军起兵的几个月前就每天重复过一遍了。

在营帐较偏远的一处，坐着一个与周遭气氛不甚协调的年轻人：众宾客皆衣着华丽，他却只穿一件青灰色布衣；旁人挨个或真心或虚伪地向袁绍敬酒，恭祝袁绍日后大功告成，而他却屡屡推辞侍女奉上的酒盏，神情好似心不在焉。奇怪的是，年轻人分明是格格不入，却又不显得突兀，也许是他天生平和从容的气息，从来都不令身旁的人觉得有一丝不妥吧。  
“五弟。”一个举止高贵、看似地位不凡的谋士刚与袁绍寒暄完毕，来到年轻人面前坐下道。他正是袁绍幕下号称“谋主”之一、出身颍川名门的荀谌，字友若。而那沉默寡言的年轻人，便是荀谌的五弟荀彧，字文若。“那边正要行酒令，五弟没有兴趣吗？”  
“兄长素来知道彧不胜酒力，就不要为难弟弟了。”年轻人礼貌地微笑道。他样貌本就清逸秀出，笑起来更让荀谌觉得无法再强人所难。

荀谌于是撂下这话头，目光落在弟弟身边的空位上：“咦？已经很久没有见过奉孝了，他该不是‘又’犯了什么恶风吧？"

荀彧听荀谌故意加重了‘又’字，笑出声道：“这样的宴席，就算打死奉孝他也不会来的。”  
“所以，你就偷偷帮他带这西域美酒？”荀谌突然凑上前探进荀彧的袖子，捞出弟弟小心藏起的一个满满的酒囊，在手里掂了掂：“我看，他明明是犯了酒疯了！”  
“真是什么都瞒不过哥哥！”荀彧伸手要拿回酒囊，“先还给我罢。”

“那姓郭的小子，我还不清楚他。”荀谌心中叹声‘早知如此’，嘴上接着道，“他性格古怪，天天闭门睡大觉也就算了。你自从来到酸枣，也变得不爱应酬交往，倒是为何？”  
荀谌的责怪也有他的道理，弟弟自幼聪慧敏锐，心思又比同龄人缜密许多，无怪乎南阳名士何禺一见之下，便评其为“王佐之才”。自从来到联军帐内，许多诸侯争相请荀谌引见，而荀彧却多加推辞，不由得引起人非议，或曰清高孤傲，或曰徒有虚名。荀谌也担心这种印象会持续下去。

荀彧心中明白兄长的担忧，只好叹道：“彧独自离开京都，叔父和公达还困在城内。自董卓封锁京都以来，生死未卜，消息全无，所以忧从中来，无意交游。”

这话说得荀谌内心也是一阵感慨，他好心地拍拍弟弟：“如今天下情势就是这样，兵荒马乱的，不知何时能结束，也只能‘既来之，则安之’。我知道你担忧叔父和公达，但担心也无所助益，唯有先把自己的事照顾好。半月前我让你同去拜访孔伷，你迟迟未到，也没有提前打个招呼，这就很失礼了。”

“兄长说的是，彧今后当多加注意。”  
荀谌轻松地笑了笑：“我想你也是明白我的意思的。不论你有什么烦心的事，还不能和哥哥说吗？”说着，他将酒囊塞回荀彧手里。“我看袁公是又被人围住了，还得我去帮忙应付一阵，我晚食后来找你。”说罢转身往营帐中央去了。  
荀彧望着哥哥的背影淹没在簇拥着袁绍的人群中，心下回味着刚才的对话。是，若说刚来酸枣时心情低落只是因为对众诸侯的犹疑不进感到失望，那么这半月来的心思不定就全不似他的天性了。熟悉他的人比如郭嘉就看了个清清楚楚。前日郭嘉和他对弈时还取笑道：“文若果真只是担忧公达吗？我看文若是遇到特别的人了！哎……”郭嘉故意拉长声调，以一个比翻了身的甲鱼还难看的姿势瘫在地上念道：“这真叫一日不见，如三月兮！”  
天杀的郭奉孝，就算你能看透所有人的心思，需要说得这么直白吗？

他确实遇到了一个特别的人，一个似乎在脑海里扎了根，赶也赶不走的人。他出身颍川荀氏，所谓的天下名士自然从小见过不少，可是那个人——他和他们都不一样。

**************************

四月中，荀彧应兄长之邀，刚到联军驻地不久。那是一个天气晴好的春日，荀谌便安排了荀彧和豫州刺史孔伷见面。碍于荀家的关系，荀彧不得不赴会。他按照兄长所描述的方向和旗号找到了孔伷营帐所在，只见帐外兵士军容肃整，铠甲和长戟擦得锃亮，在太阳下反射着精光，不似其他诸侯士兵的散漫之态。他心道：这孔伷也许真的值得一见。  
于是他对帐外亲兵作揖道：“在下颍川荀彧，特来拜见你家将军。”  
那兵士回礼道：“将军出去检点辎重了，半个时辰后才能回来。还请先生帐内等候。”说着掀开布帘引他入内。  
荀彧踏进帐内，环顾四周，惊讶于这朴素到简单的陈设。袁绍每每行军，总是随身携带些古玩字画之物以示风雅，而这帐中只有一张不带雕刻的几案，两方单层坐席，一张行军床，床前挂着一张用潦草字迹标注的军事地图，整个军帐内并没有任何起眼之处。不，他随即否定了自己的结论，应该说这军帐内唯一引人注目之处就是书——几案上堆着书，床脚堆着书，坐席旁还散落几卷竹简。荀彧好奇心使然，不由得俯身几案边多看了几眼，皆是《孙子》、《尉缭子》之类的兵书，上面用同样潦草的字迹写满了注解。  
这是何物？荀彧的视线捕捉到兵书下压着的一方白绢，看字迹，应该是出自标注地图和兵书的将军之手了，仔细看去，原来是一首未写完的五言诗：

军合力不齐，踌躇而雁行。

势利使人争，嗣还自相戕。

……  
白骨露于野，千里无鸡鸣。  
生民百遗一，念之断人肠。

这首诗就如同营帐中的其他一切，直白而不加修饰，却句句击穿心头，字字皆是血泪。他不由得想起从颍川逃难至冀州的路上，满眼所见皆是荒芜的田地和废弃的村舍，田野上星星点点散布着骇人的白骨。难得见到的几个活人因饥饿脸都浮肿起来，狼一般盯着他们的车队，若没有冀州牧韩馥的骑兵保护，恐怕早已被生吞活剥了。就连刚开始总把逃难说成“踏青”的郭嘉，后来也不由得神色凝重，再不敢开这样的玩笑。  
“生民百遗一，念之断人肠。”他不由得重读此句，情之所至，竟念出声来。

“哎，我没事胡诌几句，写得不好。”  
荀彧不由得一惊，他过于入神，居然毫无察觉营帐的主人已经回来，而且就站在他的身后。他有些赦然，作揖致歉道：“彧擅自动了孔将军的物品，失礼了。在下颍阴荀彧，见过孔将军。”

那将军乍一听似乎有些小小的惊诧，不过须臾后即回礼道：“啊，无妨，无妨。在下孔伷，久仰颍上荀文若之名，幸会。”于是抬手示意荀彧坐下。  
“不过，”荀彧落座后抬起头，神色认真地补充道：“将军也不必自谦。将军的诗中有悲天悯人之心，便胜过无数无病呻吟之语。”  
那将军不好意思地挠了挠头：“哈，荀先生过奖。”略一停，又道：“不过这诗句，发自内心，倒是真的。”  
荀彧这才仔细打量起这位孔将军，身量不高，形容也算不得威武，战袍和铠甲上沾满尘土，想是刚从运辎重的官道回来，脸色晒得黝黑，应当是起兵以来日日练兵的缘故。唯有那双眼睛异常明亮，炯炯有神，逼人心魄。

“我刚刚，去检查刚送来的辎重和兵器了。”孔伷脱下战袍，抖了抖灰挂在衣钩上。“有情报说董贼派徐荣来进攻酸枣。哼，管他徐荣张荣，正好这批打造的兵器到齐了，三日后我就出发，跟他好好干上一仗。”说着还挥了挥拳头。

荀彧听孔伷一副信心满满的口气，不由地追问：“徐荣是董卓手下名将，将军打算如何破敌呢？”  
孔伷转过身神秘而得意的一笑：“我已经仔细琢磨了徐荣之前的所有战绩，他能出什么招数，我了如指掌。还有，你看这——”他用手指在床前的地图上比划着，“从洛阳到酸枣，无险要之山，但是成皋这里的渡口，水势湍急，倒是可以拒河布阵。若是他敢从大道来，酸枣这里西边过去，有一条小山道，正适合轻装突袭——嘿，”孔伷比了个‘咔嚓’的手势，“到时候打他个措手不及。”  
荀彧这两日所见其他诸侯，一谈起喝酒享乐就兴致高涨，一说到行军打仗就昏昏欲睡。如今这将军倒是截然不同，只见他在地图上兴奋地指手画脚，跟小孩子得了玩具一般兴致盎然，于是半称赞半鼓励地微笑道：“将军既然胸有成竹，那定是马到成功了。”  
“不不不，”孔伷神色严肃地摆了摆手，“其实战前规划得再好，也比不上战场上的瞬息万变，所以比起胸有成竹啊，临敌应变更是至关重要，正如《孙子》所言……”  
“兵无常势，水无常形，能因敌变化而取胜者，谓之神。”两人竟异口同声诵出《孙子》中的名句来。  
“哈哈哈，好！”孔伷抚掌喝彩，“没想到文若竟也熟读兵书，不似那般只会寻章摘句、高谈阔论的腐儒！”他掸了掸自己的坐席，又将它摆得更靠近荀彧一些，这才坐下。自刚才进屋时，他就嗅到一阵若有似无的香气，还以为是谁摘了花放进帐内，现在离荀彧近了，才确认这香气真的是从荀彧身上来的。他端起水壶倒了两碗水，算是待客了。

荀彧抿了口水，道：“彧只是略知一二，在将军面前班门弄斧了。将军在军旅之余还不忘研读兵法，才是难得。”

这夸奖让孔伷很是受用，他端起碗一干而尽，用袖子揩了揩嘴：“我从小就爱好此道。不过啊，自从这次举义兵，要真刀真枪地干起来，才更体会到孙子所言非虚。哎？”大概是找到了共同话题，孔伷注视着荀彧，眼里闪着些兴奋的光，“既然文若也懂兵法，我们不妨聊聊。《孙子》寥寥十三篇，篇篇大道至简，‘兵无常势，水无常形’——伷最欣赏这句。不过伷很想知道，文若最欣赏哪一句呢？”

说完他倾身凑近荀彧身边，满眼期待地等着荀彧的答案。

荀彧却只是定定地望着他，双眼似笑非笑。片刻后，他突然淡淡地问了句不相干的话：“将军，你想装到几时呢？”

孔伷一脸茫然：“装？”

荀彧却接着道：“将军又不是孔豫州，为何要冒名顶替？”

被拆穿的冒牌孔将军先是怔了怔，随即爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，“哦？那你说，我是谁？”  
“将军。”荀彧稍作正色：“彧早已报上姓名，将军为何还遮遮掩掩？”

那将军却毫不在意地摆了摆手指，倒一本正经地解释起来：“都说军师不出门而知天下事，文若别拘束，随便猜猜嘛。”  
荀彧神色了然地回视着冒牌孔伷，笑意在眼中漾开，因两人离得近，“孔伷”看到自己的影子映在荀彧的眸子中，使他的所有把戏无所遁藏。这不仅仅是一个微笑，“孔伷”心道，对面人眉眼弯弯如同帐外春柳，眼波流转的一刹那，他觉得自己似乎要溺在那一池春水里。

可还没等假孔伷在脑内尽情回味这美好的一瞬，荀彧就开口就将他拉回了现实：“我猜，你就是奋武将军，曹孟德。”

假孔伷遗憾地摇摇头：“错了，错了。再猜。”

荀彧内心暗笑，原本以为能写出案上所见那样悲悯的诗句的将军，该是个让人肃然起敬的英雄，没想到就是个耍孩子气的无赖，比郭嘉更有过之而无不及。假使这两人见了面，还不掀了天去。于是他这次以肯定确定一定的口气道：“不用猜了，你就是曹孟德。”

曹操这才露出惊叹而欣喜的神色，竖起拇指赞道：“神！文若，神！”虽然荀彧的回答让他有那么一丁点的失望，毕竟美人对自己无比崇拜后突然撕下面具揭示身份的剧情好像提早了一点（或者说根本没有上演），但让他更为欣喜的是，‘王佐之才’荀彧确实有识人之能而不是徒有虚名，而且竟知道他曹孟德这号论出身论声望都比不上其他联军诸侯的海内“不”知名之士。想到此处，他不由得正了正身子，捋了捋衣襟，清了清嗓子道：“文若快说说，你怎么知道，我就是曹操？”

荀彧耐心地解释道：“我在营帐外，见士兵军容肃整，武器锋利，是为将者勤于操练之故。而营帐内，陈设朴素，唯兵书地图而已，是为将者日夜思虑战事之故。与将军交谈，将军熟知敌我，奋勇当先，是务实而不虚美之故。将军作的诗，更是心系国难，悲悯苍生。彧观联军诸位诸侯，能做到以上这些的，也只有在济南不畏权贵、惩恶除奸，在己吾首倡义兵，先赴国难的曹将军了！孔公绪清谈高论、嘘枯吹生之士，又岂可与将军相比！”  
“和文若说话，就是让人高兴。”曹操心里喜滋滋的，嘴上却又道：“其实……哪有文若说得那么好。”不过曹操心中也暗暗佩服：虽不见荀彧在联军阵营中有多活跃，他倒是不动声色地就把所有人的底细探了个遍呢。  
“咦？”曹操突然想起一事，“所以文若原来是要去见孔豫州的？那你怎么会走错了？”  
这件事本来就让荀彧有些不好意思，“彧……初来乍到，路径不熟。而且曹将军的旗号……”

“那你岂不是要迟到了？”

荀彧这才猛然想起，自己本来闲着无事，早出发了半个时辰，但和曹操说话，居然不知不觉忘了时间。  
若是按他平时的性情，接下来应该是向曹操致歉并道谢，然后恪守原先与孔伷的约定，可是今天，他却不想、也无法这样做。

于是，曹操听到荀彧温和悦耳的声音说：“确实。可是，我还没有告诉曹将军我喜欢的是《孙子》里的哪一篇啊。”

这话让曹操大喜过望。可荀彧似乎并不在意曹操喜悦的反应，接着娓娓道来：“兵贵胜，不贵久。知兵之将，生民之司命，国家安危之主也。凡用兵之法，全国为上，破国次之；全军为上，破军次之。是故百战百胜，非善之善者也，不战而屈人之兵，善之善者也。”  
“好个‘兵贵胜，不贵久’！不战而屈人之兵……”曹操听着听着，目光逐渐变得犀利。他摩挲着下巴，之前的痞气已荡然无存，转而神色严肃地直视荀彧问道：“那文若认为，如今联军与董卓对峙，联军可否速战立决？”  
荀彧肃然一抱拳，朗声道：“将军，借地图一用！”

曹操挥手摘下床头的地图，在桌案上铺开。荀彧的目光如利刃般扫过关中地区，分析流畅而有力：“其实开战之前，董卓已有三处败于联军：董卓焚毁宫室，劫持天子，海内震动，尽失天道人心，其一也；董卓听闻关东起兵，惊慌失措，退守长安，丢弃了洛阳屏障，其二也；董卓的西凉兵精锐仅仅三千，加上何进、丁原余部，不足万人，而联军兵力十倍于董卓，若是全面进取关中险要，临孟津、入武关、据敖仓……”荀彧边分析，手指边抚过地图上一个个山川要塞，曹操见他的手指白皙而修长，想象着那样秀气的手如何以江山为棋盘，兵甲为棋子，进行着一场精彩绝伦的对弈。随着荀彧的分析，曹操心中的画面也越来越明晰，便顺着他的话补充道：“还应派一部军队出轘辕、太谷，另一部出丹水、析水，如此大势已定，全军坚壁勿战，董卓不攻自破也！”

荀彧抬起头看着曹操，眼中翻滚着一股深沉的情绪，声音里也染上一层激动的色彩：“将军对局势洞察明彻，与彧所见略同。只是……”

“只是十二路诸侯打着救国勤王的旗号，心中却只有一己私利，迟疑不进，白白地浪费天大的战机！”曹操说到激动处，一拳狠狠击在桌案上，震得竹简皆散落开去。

这一针见血、毫不忌讳的批评令荀彧几日来垒积胸中的失望之情喷涌而出，他的语气仍然带着一贯的的平静，却难以掩盖那平静下的波涛汹涌：“是，彧自从来到酸枣，所见所闻，甚是失望。”

“不，文若，你不该失望。”  
荀彧闻言望向曹操，只见他的眼在营帐的阴影中，如火炬般明亮：“你不该失望，因为联军之中，还有你这样的谋士，还有我这样的将军。这次我出战徐荣，若是获胜，便可为无数举棋不定之人树立榜样，鼓舞他们的信心，也许这样，大家就会团结起来，奋力为天下一战！若仍然无法触动那些自私自利之徒……”曹操向前踏出一步，深吸一口气，语气决然：“即使联军只剩下我曹操一人，我也要，西向而战。”  
荀彧望着他并不高大的身影，只觉他的眼中的火炬越烧越烈，汇成一股焚毁一切的火光，让人不由自主地想要追随他，追随他，似乎只要跟着他，无论是前路是如何荆棘满地，也会被那火光吞噬殆尽，摧毁荡平。

漫漫黑暗中，才更要坚持做那唯一的光。

“曹将军……”荀彧微微低下头，一时动容，竟不知说什么好。  
也许是觉得火候已到，也许本就情难自抑，曹操突然面向荀彧恭敬长坐，稍一作揖道：“文若，我知道今日与文若是初次相见，但，操有一个大胆的请求。”  
荀彧亦长坐回礼，这曹孟德行事不按常理出牌，于是他不再猜测，只真诚地问道：“将军但说无妨。”  
“我自起兵以来，有族弟曹洪，夏侯惇等将兵；有卫兹慷慨解囊，提供钱财；又有枣祗掌管簿册文书，协调周旋——只是，还差一位运筹帷幄、谋划全局的军师。操，想请文若做军师！”说完，他于席上长揖而拜。  
荀彧立马扶起曹操，曹操的眼中分明写着十万分的真诚。四目相对之间，那个发自内心的答案，荀彧几乎要脱口而出。  
然而一个念头却在此刻划过他的脑海：当日荀爽和荀攸送他离开京城，荀爽抚着他的背，语重心长道：“文若啊，叔叔年纪大了，荀家的未来，就托付于你了。”  
紧接着，荀谌的脸又浮现出来。他刚来到冀州时，荀谌与他谈论天下大势。“董卓暴虐，无法长久。”哥哥眉头紧锁、语气沉重：“此后必是群雄并起。天下太守、州牧若人人拥兵，大小军阀何以数百计。袁氏至少资源雄厚，地广兵强，我家族的靠山，也许只有他了。”  
如此电光火石间，荀彧硬是把到了嘴边的话又生生咽了下去。荀彧啊荀彧，明知是违心的，可你不得不这样回答他：“彧……当下仍有家事需料理，恐怕……恐怕难以从将军之请。”  
曹操眼中的光突然消失了，失望难以掩盖。然而，也许是天生的无比乐观，又或者是没心没肺，片刻后他便释然地舒了口气，拍了拍荀彧的肩道：“我明白，我明白。没事，今日操得以与文若相见，已是三生有幸。而且文若原本就不是来会操的，这阴差阳错啊，也是我俩的缘分。”  
荀彧默然了片刻，心中念着“缘分”二字。随后他站起身，对曹操作揖道别。走到营帐口，又依依不舍地转过身来，抿抿嘴笑道：“今日得与孟德相见，彧亦有幸。”  
多年后曹操仍然能清晰地记起，那天他穿着素白的衣，春风扬起他的衣角，柔和的轮廓仿佛融化在暖暖春意里。  
荀彧将要踏出营帐，突然想起一事，问道：“曹将军，徐荣经验丰富，这次更是率精锐之师来战。将军仍要出兵吗？”  
曹操斩钉截铁地回答：“为国而战，在所不辞。”  
“那至少，别再用修改版的孔伷的将旗？”荀彧说了句玩笑话，想缓和缓和气氛。  
曹操一巴掌拍上自己脑门，自嘲般叹了口气：“哎，不瞒你说，之前的军旗被一窝黑山贼给毁了，加上搞兵粮武器铠甲战车战马帐篷还有修修补补，卫兹那点钱早不够了，说实话我要有钱搞军旗不如先做两张双层坐席还夹棉芯，以后和文若促膝长谈也不担心硌膝盖！反正孔伷他又不打仗对不对，我跟他借了军旗拿过来把孔字拆了照样用嘛，是不是还可以减少浪费？”  
呃，荀彧不知道是好笑还是心酸，总之这个理由……倒也让人无法辩驳。

**********

荀彧那日从曹操帐中出来，发现与孔伷的会已是耽搁了整整两个时辰，也只好作罢。晚上荀彧来向兄长问安时，对荀谌解释为自己身体不适云云，改日一定再去赔礼道歉。  
荀谌叹了口气，重新埋首于文案中。荀彧看到兄长案上摆着袁绍军中需要处理的事务表。其中一行字突然吸引了他的注意。  
“袁公要制一批军旗吗？”  
“嗯。”兄长正埋首于其他文牍，随意应了一声。  
“兄长事务繁忙，这件事，不如让弟弟来帮你吧，反正我也闲来无事。”  
“嗯，随便你吧。找些事情做也好，不要学奉孝。”

**********  
三日后的傍晚，曹操集结了属下三千士兵，准备连夜沿着西山小路抄近道至成皋。  
曹操很清楚，尽管其他诸侯嘴上称赞孟德一马当先，英勇可嘉，其实暗地里都希望他败了才好。这样正好收揽了他的军队，也减少一个日后的竞争对手。他如今即将开拔，那些家伙竟连送行都懒得来。  
于是他摸了摸腰间的宝剑，自己给自己打气：这将是联军对董第一战，一定要打出气势，打出威名！  
但不知是犯了什么邪，他的思绪居然又飘到三日前那个穿着白衣的人影上，那影子总在他脑海里晃来晃去，但等他想牢牢抓住时，却又如一阵风般溜了。

曹操思忖着那天荀彧的反应，倒是很有相见恨晚之感。也不知这几日他是不是也这般反反复复想着自己。  
耐心，耐心！他自言自语道，曹孟德，你哪里都好，就是偶尔心急！若是文若当天便答应了，未免太过仓促，日后反悔了如何是好。俗话说好事多磨，心急吃不了热豆腐嘛。  
正当他这么胡思乱想着，传令兵突然来报：有个自称是颍川荀彧的，想来送将军出征！  
曹操又惊又喜，一拍大腿，难道老天爷还知道自己的心思了？于是赶紧对传令兵道：快情！  
密密麻麻的军阵向两边散开，让出一条道来，曹操见荀彧打马上前，自远处向自己款款前行，他的轮廓逐渐清晰，背后似乎还背了什么东西。  
“曹将军！”  
“文若！你怎么来了？”  
荀彧勒马上前，来到与曹操只有一尺来远的地方，两匹马的马头并排挨着。“彧自三日前与曹将军相见，心中时时念起，如今将军即将出征……”他喉头一动，只觉得有千言万语，却又不知从何说起，只低头道：“万望将军珍重。”  
曹操听到荀彧说他时时念起自己，已是心中大慰，最后一句“珍重”欲说还休，更是炸开了他心中的一粒火花，于是一把握住他的手道：“文若且安心等我捷报。”  
“将军。”荀彧稍稍挣脱他的手，翻身下马，取下背上的包裹道：“彧还有一物要赠予将军。”  
他解开包裹上的结，里面是一卷锦帛样的物事，他示意曹操拿着一侧，自己边后退边展开那锦帛，等到那锦帛逐渐展开，曹操、曹操左右的曹洪、夏侯惇，还有身旁亲兵都不由得微微张开了口——  
那是一面崭新的将旗，青绢做底，藏蓝滚边，玄布为缀。正面是一个苍劲有力的“曹”字；再翻过来，反面是一只栩栩如生的苍鹰，似振翅而起，直上九天。  
更让曹操赞赏的是，荀彧思虑周全，应该是考虑到士兵已经熟悉了孔伷的旗号，所以基本样式和颜色都没有变，只是和自己现在凑合用的那面相比……

“所以这仍然是修改版的孔伷将旗，”荀彧眼珠转了转，道：“只不过，彧让人把它改得好看了一些。”说完对曹操微微勾起嘴角。

后来曹操逐渐知道，其实荀彧也是爱说笑的，只是他自己从来不笑，都是在他前仰后合以后，才微微弯一弯眉眼和嘴角，仿佛在品尝他的快乐。

曹操望着将旗上硕大的“曹”字，心中自豪感油然而生，他转过身对执旗兵道：“从今天起，这就是我曹军新的将旗。升旗！”

绣着“曹”字的苍鹰之旗迎风招展，旗下将士刀剑林立。众人向旗帜拱手为礼，刹那间，洪亮的声音如阵阵波涛，从旗下向整个酸枣大营一轮轮传播开去：

“祝将军旗开得胜！”

“祝将军旗开得胜！”

“祝将军旗开得胜。”荀彧望着曹操，目光里写满了最真诚的期盼。

“文若，这次多谢你费心了。”曹操感激道，他的好奇心又使他不由得追问：“那个天杀的小气鬼韩馥，对其他人的军需能扣就扣，你是怎么在三天内搞到这面旗的？”

荀彧笑了笑：“将军忘了，我哥哥也算是被袁绍倚重的谋士，自然经手不少事务。所以，彧就小小地行了个方便。举手之劳，无足挂齿。”

“啊……啊，对啊。”曹操一下子回过神来，记起了荀谌其人，念叨着“本初也是有钱，有钱。”

经历了送旗的小插曲，曹军士气振奋，此刻众人皆各就其位，是真的要开拔了。曹操与荀彧并辔而立，便趁机私语：“文若，我是真的很高兴你来送我。见旗如见人，我曹操在战场上，一定时时觉得文若就在身边，与我并肩作战。”

这话在荀彧心中激起一阵波澜，他想到三日前初次会面时，曹操的邀请，这三日来，竟有恍如隔世之感。

于是他微微偏过头，并不答话。曹操和荀彧一来二去见了两次，知道荀彧每次内心波动时，就爱回避他的目光，顿觉此情此景真是可爱至极。

“曹将军，”荀彧终于转过脸，平静地告别道：“彧耽搁了将军许久，该回去了。”

“哎，文若。”曹操用手肘轻轻碰了碰他，“这几天，我一直有句话想对你说。这一去不知道得几天几月了，我还是今天说了吧。”

荀彧怔了怔，睁大了眼睛望着他。

“你用的到底是什么香？”

荀彧抬脚踢了一记马肚子，马儿咯噔咯噔跑到了距曹操几丈开外的地方。他勒马回头，脸色在快入夜斑驳的树影下看不分明：“那就等你平安归来，我再告诉你！”说完，真不再回头，驾着马儿向大营初上的点点灯火奔去。

一丝笑容浮现在曹操脸上，他心道：好，好，不在一时。反正你迟早都得告诉我。

**********

荀彧独自坐在主帐一角，四周的歌舞和喧哗声似乎都发生在另一个世界，他想着那个人的一怒一笑，那个人的调皮无赖，那个人的雄心壮志，那个人的英雄气概，虽然只见过两面，虽然已经时隔半月，却仍然活生生地浮现在眼前，那些记忆鲜活灵动，以至于他在做不相干的事时，念及那人，唇边就无缘无故挂上一丝微笑。

由于军中其他人对战事进展并不关心，对与前线的联络也甚是怠惰。这些日子，他得不到前方情报，就每日都去城墙上远望，似乎每天都去看一看，曹操就会突然从远处地平线上冒出来，然后拉着他的手自吹自擂地说：“文若你看，我就说我会打胜仗吧。徐荣他算老几？哎对了，文若你用的到底是什么香？”  
挑兮达兮，在城阙兮。

不久前，他因一句言语冲撞了董卓，荀爽便借机让董卓派他出补亢父令。离别的那天，一向寡言少语的荀攸说了很多。荀攸将他单独拉到一旁，问他道：“文若可知道，为什么叔祖要将荀家的未来托付于你？”

他没有回答，因为他一向以为，荀攸才是应该带领家族在乱世中屹立不倒的那个人。

荀攸用食指轻轻戳着他的胸口笑道：“因为小叔，天生有一颗仁善之心。”

“此去千难万险，只有真正的仁爱之心，才能在生死攸关之际，做出最利于大家的选择。”

荀攸停顿了片刻，突然正色，似乎要把最重要的话都在此刻说完：“可是文若，世事总是美中不足。文若要记得，遵从自己的心。”

那天他拒绝了曹操，可他的心其实已做出了选择。这些天来，他心中的声音非但没有丝毫消减，反而愈加强烈。

曹孟德——他像奉孝，却又不像奉孝。他和奉孝一样，聪明绝顶又放荡不羁，追随内心而不畏惧世俗之论，但他不似奉孝那般清冷孤高，玩世不恭；相反，他对这世界有着一股火热的热情，你可以嘲笑他不自量力，小小杂号将军却想着拯救病入膏肓的汉家天下，但你却不能蔑视那一往无前，连万年坚冰也要融化的一腔热血。

“报——”一个传令兵大汗淋漓地跑进来，“有重要军情！”

众人的酒兴被这一声高喝打断，有人脸上已明显现出不悦之色，有人尚且能放下酒杯，侧耳细听。袁绍清了清嗓子，示意众人归位入座，肃然道：“说。有何军情？”

“小人得报，曹将军此前去攻打成皋的军队，突然遭遇了徐荣的埋伏，几乎……”传令兵顿了顿，才说出下面四个字：

“全军覆没。”

营帐内顿时炸开了锅。众人议论纷纷，有人怒斥徐荣欺人太甚，扬言要报仇雪恨；有人摇头叹息，如此大好男儿就这么断送了性命；有人面露惊恐之色，恐怕西凉军真的是传说中那样的洪水猛兽……荀彧一时无法控制情绪，几步跨到传令兵跟前，脱口而出：“那曹将军呢？曹将军怎样了？”

“不……不知道。”传令兵似乎被他发狠的眼神吓到了，“还没有消息，应该是……也阵亡了。”

众人听到此话又是一阵唏嘘，不能说毫无真情，但更多是作秀。但这些对荀彧来说都不重要了，传令兵的消息如同晴天霹雳，击碎了他半月来所有的辗转悱恻，思念渴望，将周遭花花绿绿的世界霎时劈得粉碎；又像一记后劲狠毒的重拳，沉闷地击在他的头顶和心尖，令他一时间失去了感官，只觉得身处无尽的黑暗之中，看不到边。

荀彧在营帐一角呆坐了半晌，没有人注意到他，只有荀谌意味深长地望了一眼。

“孟德……”袁绍语气沉痛地念道，他用酒盏反复砸着桌面，酒水泼了一圈。接着，他“刷”地一声拔剑而起：“我袁绍，誓为孟德报仇雪恨！”

周遭人这时也反应过来，纷纷附和。

就在一片纷繁嘈杂中，突然响起一个熟悉的、豪爽中夹杂着桀骜的声音：

“我曹操他妈的还没死呢！”

事情转变太突然，营帐内霎时变得极为安静，大家纷纷回头向帐门望去。只有荀彧感到心中的一股热流直往上冲，让他鼻头一酸，温热的液体几乎要夺眶而出：他说过会回来的，所以他就回来了！  
曹操的身影逆着光，一步一顿地向众人走来。他头发散乱，满身血污，脸和手被烧伤了，宝剑在激战后被砍出了多个缺口。若是同样情形放在旁人身上，定是狼狈不堪，可此时的曹操却散发着强烈的充满了压迫感的气势，犹如荒野中负了伤、但仍准备随时给仇敌致命一击的雄狮。  
袁绍见曹操一声不响地向自己走来，眼中似要喷出火，于是忙端起一杯酒缓和气氛：“哎呀！是孟德！孟德回来就好，回来就好……来，先喝杯酒压压惊……”  
曹操却一把将酒盏打翻在地。

营帐中鸦雀无声，正如暴风雨来临前虚假的宁静。

“我的三千弟兄，和那徐荣在小山上打了五天！五天！”营帐里回荡着曹操的怒吼，声音不知是因悲痛还是愤怒而微微颤抖：“没有水！没有粮食！打先锋的，被戳破了肠子还往前冲！才把徐荣狗贼打回去！”曹操刷地把剑拔出一半，目光如凌厉的锋刃扫过所有人，冷笑道：“你们？你们在干什么？饮酒作乐泡女人！”

他突然仰头大笑起来，却笑得比哭更苦涩。接着，他以剑锋在空中划过在座的诸侯，一字一句、清清楚楚道：“诸君若是早听我的意见，让袁盟主率领河内之兵逼近孟津，酸枣诸将驻守成皋，占据敖仓，堵住轘辕、太谷两处险要；再让袁将军率领南阳军出丹水、析水，进攻武关，震慑三辅，我等以顺诛逆，胜败立定！如今，我等号称正义之师，却持疑而不进，深失天下之望，窃为诸君耻之！”

最后几个字，字字如匕首般扎在所有人心头。众诸侯先是愣住了，片刻后即有人拍案而起：“曹孟德，你竟敢如此放肆！”

曹操轻蔑地哼了一声，正眼也没有瞧他一眼，便转身大步离开了营帐。

酒宴被曹操的突然出现打断，袁绍不免生出一丝愠怒，脸上也觉得颇挂不住。张邈因曹操是自己的属下，只得劝袁公不必为此小事计较。其余人有的谴责曹操自作聪明、擅自出兵，也有人心里佩服曹操的勇气，但又不敢在人前直言，只好默然。众人被扫了兴，过了一阵，也打算各自散去。荀谌突然想起一事，往荀彧刚才坐着的地方望去。

“五弟？文若？”他在营帐内搜寻着荀彧的身影，但不知何时起，荀彧已经无影无踪了。

***************

“大哥说得对！我们明天一早就走人，强过在这里受他们的鸟气！”曹洪刚洗了把脸，正在收拾行军灶，一把将一个铁锅掼在粮车上泄愤。

“孟德，你之后打算怎么办，咱们都听你的。”夏侯惇虽言语不多，跟随曹操的决心却很坚定。

曹操很是感动地望了两人一眼，若不是他们，自己根本就没法捡条命回来。如今虽然只剩下两百多残兵败将，只要有这几个兄弟在，不怕不能东山再起！想到此处，他一扫消沉愤怒之色，语气里也多了几分之前的意气：“这次遭遇徐荣，是没有预计到他会在荥阳埋伏一支奇兵，下次不会再犯这样的错误！这点失败没什么大不了的，扬州刺史陈温，和丹阳太守周昕与我颇有些交情，咱们去扬州募兵，重头再来就是！”

“对，重头再来！”“重头再来！”大家将拳头交叠紧握在一起，与徐荣的五天殊死战斗已让他们之间的信任和感情坚不可摧。

曹操转过身接着整理自己的兵书手札，从一堆竹简中，突然掉落出一方白绢。

“白骨露於野，千里无鸡鸣……”

“……生民百遗一，念之断人肠。”

那天他检点辎重回来，在营帐内偶遇了这位不速之客，他穿着素白的衣，念着自己的诗。

他的聪慧和洞察力毋庸置疑，不多时便识出了自己的真实身份，他对讨董之战的看法，深刻而切中要害；他出身名门，自然举止优雅，礼数周全，但又不像其他那些自视甚高的士族子弟，以繁文缛节筑起冰冷的高墙（像本初那样，他暗暗补了一句），他是那样容易亲近，到底是为何呢？也许他的眼中有一种让人不觉自醉的温柔，像水一般柔和地包容万物。就算你告诉他自己在天下十四州每一州都娶了老婆，他大概也只会真诚又稍带好奇地问你：“你都爱她们哪一点？她们现在都好吗？”

他纯净的善意，不是不谙世事的天真，而更像是阅尽世事后沉淀下的宽容与平和。

可是现在想这些有什么用！要是打了胜仗，估计拉人家入伙还有点希望，现在牛皮吹得震天响，结果只剩下两百多号人，估计早被笑话了吧。既然想着没用，干嘛还要想，真是忧从中来，不可断绝。

“青青子衿，悠悠我心……”曹操心中突然冒出这两句诗来，大概颇为感伤，居然就念了起来，连他自己也没察觉。

夏侯惇疑惑地看着他：“孟德，你怎么突然就作起诗了？”接着恍然大悟道：“你不会又是在想妹子吧！”

“谁告诉你在想妹子了！”曹操突然对自己在夏侯惇心中的形象感到沮丧。

曹洪倒是充满感慨和敬仰道：“大哥，咱们都到这步田地了，你还能想着妹子，我曹洪就佩服这点。您果然是干大事的！”

“已经说了不是在想妹子……”曹操感到无言以对，这是在夸我还是损我呢。

就在此时，不远处响起一个熟悉的声音：

“曹将军！将军请留步！”

荀彧立在不远处，气息有些喘，脸上却是欣喜的。他是奔跑着过来的，似乎唯恐赶不上曹操。

曹操抹了把自己的眼睛，确认没看错：老天爷还真会跟自己开玩笑，怎么每次想到他他就来了？

“你又是来送我的？”曹操问道。

“不是。”荀彧走到曹操身前，微笑道：“我和你一起走。”

这次换成曹操说不出话了。

“将军。”荀彧直视着曹操，眼睛里有一团比下午的日头还炙热的火。他自嘲般地轻笑一声道：“一己之安危，一族之兴亡……将军写的诗，说的话，做的事，让彧明白，这天下，远有比这些更重要的东西。”  
然后他长揖而拜：“如蒙不弃，愿随将军左右。”

他话音落下抬起头来时，曹操已将他紧紧抱住，脸上仍是不可置信的神色。曹操回忆起和徐荣激战的五日五夜，每每望向屹立不倒的军旗，便想到此次若能走出生关，日后定要与他共同战斗。而如今梦想实现得太快，倒一时不知所措了。片刻后，曹操松开手，对夏侯惇和曹洪嚷道：“元让！子廉！咱们有军师了！”

夏侯惇和曹洪好像明白了什么：“啊，就是你之前跟我们念叨的……”

曹操仍然处在激动中，似乎没有听到他们的话：“他就是我们的张良啊！明白不？”

*************

曹操介绍荀彧与众人正式见了礼，然后拉着他在粮车上坐下，仍有些不放心地问：“文若，你上次说的……你的家人，打算怎么办呢？”

荀彧似乎明白了他的心思，拍拍他的手道：“我几日前已和拙荆提过这件事，她是全力支持的。其他族人，我慢慢自有计划。哥哥那边……假以时日总会理解……但这些都是小事，”荀彧安慰般地笑了笑，“将军今后的计划，才是大事。”

曹操目光坚定地点了点头：“我准备去扬州征兵。征到兵后，若联军仍有心讨董，便依旧与联军合力。若联军无意……”曹操沉吟了片刻，“文若认为何处可为据点？”

荀彧听曹操的口气，心中应是已有了下一步的全盘计划，询问自己既是请教也是考察。荀彧不禁佩服曹操思维敏捷，也更佩服他遭此大败而毫不气馁。于是他思忖片刻道：“将军此前在济南为政清明，扫除奸恶，甚得民心。兖州亦是用兵之地，不如从兖州开始。”

曹操抚掌赞同：“我也正有此意。兖州牧刘岱少智无谋，我等可静待其变。”

荀彧道：“将军若是明天出发，彧今晚就去准备。”

曹操斟酌了片刻说：“文若，你愿意跟随，操感激不尽。只不过，有件更重要的事要拜托文若，也许这次得委屈文若先留在酸枣。”

荀彧目光清明，映着点点阳光：“你需要我在哪里，我便在哪里。”

微风吹过，两人四目相对，都静默了片刻。随后曹操握了握荀彧的手，放低声音道：“此事极为机密，请文若守口如瓶。袁绍，准备另立幽州牧刘虞为帝。”

荀彧生性从容，听闻此事亦难以掩饰神色中的震惊，但片刻后又似乎想通了缘由，于是失望地叹了口气。

曹操接着道：“我出兵之前，袁绍曾私下试探我的态度，将玉玺拿给我看，只是我未曾答应参与他的计划。联军人心不齐，尚有机会可以补救。若是袁绍作为盟主却另立新君，那我们与董卓何异？”

荀彧担忧道：“废立之事，天下之至不祥……所以，将军的意思是？”

“令兄是否知道此事？”


	3. 利义之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 良禽择木栖，枝端兰桂发清香。  
> 士为知己死，胸口氤氲血一腔。

这是河内郡一间普通的富贵人家的院落，和城内百来间其他类似院落相比毫无二致，甚至称不上最豪华招摇的。唯一奇特之处，在于这正午之时，天气晴好，正堂却门户紧闭，甚至挂上了帷帐。院落里几个仆从装束的健壮汉子或站或蹲着休憩，而他们鹰一般锐利的眼神却暴露了他们绝非一般使唤小厮的身份。

谁也不知道，这普通的院落内，正进行着一桩绝不普通的密谋。

袁绍身穿深黄色菱纹罗绮袍，头戴缁色幅巾，有一下没一下地用羽扇敲打着桌面，掩饰着内心的烦闷与焦躁。立刘虞为帝的事自从提起，已经议了足足两月有余，可幕下谋士却分成两派，谁也辩不过谁。而他内心的天平，也总是随着双方的观点左右摇摆，七上八下。

“明公切不可行此大逆不道之举！”田丰一激动，嗓门突然大起来，惹得一旁的审配忍不住拉了拉他袖子。他这才稍稍放缓语调，恳切拱手道：“明公弱冠登朝，播名海内。此前董卓行废立之事，明公更是单骑出奔，集结义兵，讨伐国贼，天下英雄莫不心向往之。如今若是另立新帝，必令豪杰寒心，这与董卓之举何异啊？”

“田元皓，你太放肆了吧！”郭图拍案而起，连珠炮一般呵斥道：“袁氏世代忠良，明公替天行道，和董卓这等奸贼暴徒简直是天壤之别。如今幼主暗弱，被董卓操控，明公拟立幽州牧，是一心为了延续汉室命数。你将明公挽救汉室于倾颓的大义之举，和董卓的倒行逆施相提并论，你安的是什么心！”

这番近似于人身攻击的言论终于让一侧的沮授也按捺不住了，还没等田丰气得用手杖连连捶地，沮授就起身厉声驳斥：“郭公则！废立是何等非常之事，你岂不知？自古以来，伊尹、霍光秉至忠之诚，据宰辅之势，上既顺应天道，下得群臣同心，方可行之。如今明公霸业方兴，羽翼未丰，你就唆使明公冒天下之大不韪，我倒要问问，你安的是什么心？”

“你你你……”郭图气得脸色通红，一时连话都结巴了：“我……我对明公的忠心，日月可鉴，你少血口喷人！”

“都够了！”袁绍突然大喝一声，众人这才安静下来。袁绍略带颓唐无奈地叹了口气，各瞥了沮授、郭图两眼道：“你们，都是忠臣，各有各的道理。今日先议到这里，让我再细细想来。不过事不宜迟，这个月底前，立、还是不立，都得拿出个主意来。”说着他拍了下手，示意散会。郭图离开前，果然没有忘了送田丰、沮授两人一个白眼，田、沮二人轻蔑地哼了一声，携手而去，表示不与此人一般计较。

正当众人离开时，袁绍突然发话：“友若，你留下。”

一个方才一直沉默不语的谋士不慌不忙地转过身来。他身穿深蓝色长袍，披素纱半袖，气质贵重典雅，正是荀谌。荀諶似乎早已料到袁绍会有此问，于是从容行礼道：“明公有何吩咐？”

袁绍露出一个文雅而亲切的微笑，拍拍他的肩道：“友若，这两月来，不见你在会上发言，从前可不是这样。难道是我哪里待你不周，让友若心生芥蒂了？”

“明公真是言重了。”荀諶浅淡而大方地一笑：“明公一向待荀家不薄，諶感念于心。只是这两个月来，众人之议……”

袁绍见他欲说还休，急殷切道：“友若但说无妨。”

荀諶轻轻叹了口气：“众人之议，皆遗漏了一处要害。”

“哦？”

“以公之英明，定可成就王业。但若要成就王业，就不可不先稳固根基。比起废立之事，冀州牧韩馥，向来对明公多有忌惮防范，此次供应军饷，又处处掣肘。韩馥，才是明公当前的头等大患。若是得到冀州……”荀谌意味深长地凝视着袁绍：“立或不立，又有何关系？”

袁绍用羽扇的玉柄敲打着手心，踱了几步，似是领会了奥妙，于是回头对荀谌了然笑道：“还是友若能知我心。那依卿之言，该如何除去这心头之患？”

荀谌凑近袁绍低语了一阵，袁绍脸上渐露喜色，“好，好，就按友若之计行事。”

“计不宜迟。”荀谌见袁绍对自己的计划甚是欣赏，便趁热打铁：“明公心意既决，谌这两日便整装回冀州。”

袁绍拉起荀谌的手，目光殷勤：“友若为我冒险取冀州，我当待卿如腹心。”

荀谌的回礼毫无挑剔：“敢不尽力。”

老旧的木门吱嘎一声开了又关上。袁绍望着荀谌的背影，心中品咂着这位刚加入自己麾下不久的谋士：他高贵端方，冰雪聪明，虽初来乍到，却似乎能在田丰、郭图等两派之间左右逢源。他对每个人都彬彬有礼，却又与每个人都保持距离。就连自己也无法完全看透他的心思，可越看不透却越想接近。他心下琢磨着，脑海中不禁浮现出另一个形容相仿的年轻人——荀谌的弟弟，荀彧。他只见过那年轻人两三次，虽乍一见之下与荀谌一般温文尔雅，但又隐隐觉得哪里不同。不知这荀文若，何时会加入自己帐下。

只是这样的想法转瞬即逝。他悄悄取出怀中玉玺再次抚摸，激动难捺，心中勾勒出自己据冀州，拥新帝，号令天下的图景来。

***************

自从曹操走后，酸枣诸将更将战事抛之脑后，袁绍大军也退至河内。荀彧记着曹操托付他留意立帝一事，随荀谌会见了袁营不少谋士，也暗中留心袁绍的动向，看来袁营尚未对拥立新帝一事达成一致。他也曾旁敲侧击问过兄长，但兄长本就性情隐秘，自然不愿多提。袁绍那边无甚大事，倒是曹操在两个月间派人送来一封信，说周昕在扬州一下子就送了自己四千多人，可是到了龙亢，哈，这群小贼却密谋叛变，一把火烧了自己营帐。谁知到了建平，竟又招到千余忠诚可靠的精壮兵卒。可见塞翁失马，焉知非福，一个人的福气总量是不变的。听说东郡太守王肱制不住境内的黑山小贼，我经过徐荣之战，拿下个东郡肯定不在话下，文若不如与我在东郡会合。可文若这一来到我身边，我的福气岂不是得用完了？打仗输了可怎么办？

荀彧忍俊不禁，心中喃喃道：话真多。也只有曹孟德，讲起招兵途中的种种惊心动魄，像说笑话般随便。

而让他感动的是，曹操特意在这信简里夹了一方白绢，正是两人初见时他在案上看到的那首诗。于是他将信简和白绢都整齐叠好，小心地收在书箱底部。

荀彧算起日子，曹操此时应当快到东郡了，而他也打定主意，将事情与荀谌挑明。这日他正在书房中计划着去东郡的路线，荀谌却突然到访。荀彧惊奇道：“这还未到申时呢，兄长为何比寻常回来得早了？”

荀谌只说：“你这两天准备一下吧，袁公让我回冀州去。”

“那袁公自己仍留在河内？怎么会突然想到让哥哥回去？”

荀谌摊摊手道：“还不是韩馥这厮运粮不力，让我回去督催一下军饷。”

毕竟是一起生活了二十几年的亲兄弟，荀彧以自己对哥哥的了解，和袁绍近来对哥哥的倚重，知道荀谌回冀州，绝不是为了督粮这等小事。他心下猜到七八分，便明说道：“其实，是哥哥不想与某些事扯上关系，才不愿意留在河内吧。”

荀谌皱了皱眉：“你这话什么意思？”

荀彧转身关上门窗，才走近荀谌问道：“袁公要立幽州牧刘虞为帝，哥哥不打算劝阻吗？”

荀彧此话使荀谌一时间甚是惊诧，不由地逼视他追问：“你如何知道此事？”

荀彧默然了片刻，还未等他开口，荀谌倒是抢先替他回答了：“是曹孟德说的吧。”

荀谌见弟弟并未反驳，算是默认了。袁绍此前确实提起过曹操不愿意参与此事。想到此处，他心中不由得责怪袁绍：怎么到今天还当曹操是当年和他偷新娘子的混混阿瞒。

荀彧不想让荀谌把话题岔开，于是凝视着他追问：“兄长这两个多月来，都未曾提过回冀州。现在突然要回去，看来是袁公决意要另立新帝了？袁公若是陷自身与联军于不义之地，讨董之盟定然土崩瓦解，兄长就丝毫不关心吗？”

荀谌别过头去，冷笑了一声，在案前坐下，倒了杯杏仁汤，才慢慢作答：“我才来到袁公幕下不久，为何现在要做这出头的椽子——我若是支持立刘虞，田丰沮授一定从此给我扣上个乱臣贼子的骂名；我若是不支持立刘虞，还不知道逢纪郭图这群小人背后如何说我。我们不如不趟这摊浑水，回冀州讨个清净。”

荀彧心里清楚，四哥总是能在纷繁的局势中一针见血地计算出所有的利害关系。他这两个月来，何尝未曾看清袁营的错综复杂，但他总认为，世事不该只论输赢，也要看对错。

荀彧幽幽感慨道：“兄长之计确实稳妥。其实，我思忖着，刘虞也不至那样愚蠢……”

荀谌哂笑道：“郭图这人，智谋有限，却是十足的刚愎自用。若刘虞答应了做皇帝，那好处可都是袁公拿，罪名可都是他来背。大概郭图是以自己的智力，来揣测刘虞的水平吧。”

“所以，”荀谌总结道：“这事十有八九成不了，不支持反而落下把柄，不如趁机除去韩馥这个胆小鬼，为袁公争取些实际的好处。”

荀彧定定地望着荀谌，虽然无法完全同意荀谌的决定，但心中到底很是不舍：“兄长所言都有道理。只是，弟弟不能和兄长回冀州了。”

荀谌回视着他，似已明白了他要说的话，所以语气并不惊诧：“原来是这样。我早该想到。”

荀彧点了点头：“我准备去东郡追随曹将军。”

荀谌也递给他一杯杏仁汤，叹道：“其实，曹将军攻打徐荣回来那天，我就看出些苗头。不过我本以为，你会观望一阵再去。他现在毕竟势单力薄，要成事何等艰险，不仅得靠才干，还得看运气。若是等他稍有根基，拿下个一州之地，那时再去投奔……凭你的本领和家世，照样可以做军师之首，”荀谌稍偏过头，略带好奇地问他：“这些，你不会没想过吧？”

荀彧露出一个释然的微笑，坦然答道：“确实，彧不太聪明。”

荀谌用手支着下巴，脸上浮现出一丝担忧：“就算曹孟德打败黑山贼，占领东郡，你们从一郡之地，一千兵马开始……必是艰苦卓绝。”

“哥哥。”荀彧打断了荀谌的思路，他站起身推开窗，窗外的梧桐树正茂盛，午后的阳光透过树叶洒下细碎的影子。他伫立在那里，明明是回答荀谌的话，却亦像自言自语：“哥哥今日所言，我都考虑过。可是最后，我想，人生虽短，也还是要有所追求的。豫让言，‘士为知己者死’，从前彧也不是全信，直到遇见曹将军……”

荀谌把玩着手中杯盏，淡淡问道：“你到底看上了他哪点？总不见得是相貌吧？”

这略带刻薄的调侃让荀彧忍不住也笑了：四哥若是愿意，辩才和毒舌绝对是荀家第一。这问题既容易也困难，他思忖了片刻，最后语气坚定地答道：“天下熙熙，皆为利来。天下攘攘，皆为利往。众诸侯重的是利，而曹将军重的，却是义。”

荀谌长长吁了口气，道：“其实，我挺羡慕你的。士伏处于一方兮，非知己之主而不依。这是弟弟的福气。”

荀彧回到案前，面对荀谌坐下，这次换成他好奇了：“那兄长，不认为袁公是明主吗？”

荀谌笑道：“你又不是不知道，我一向没有什么兼济天下的理想。如今海内大乱，能保全自身和家门已是万幸。袁公算是袁氏这一代最有才干的，待我也不薄了。况且，”他摇了摇头叹道，“我可没有你那么大的吃苦的觉悟。”

“咦？”屋子里静了片刻，接着荀谌倒是想起一事，“你和那姓郭的小子说过吗？他去不去？”

“奉孝啊……”荀彧虽微笑着，语气却透着些遗憾：“我确实和他提过。奉孝说自己还要再懒散几年，军中那些条条框框的他可受不了。”

荀谌盯着荀彧，虽不评论，但脸上的表情似乎写着“我就知道只有我弟弟才会干这样赔本的事”。

“不过话又说回来，”荀谌眼珠转了转，倾身凑近荀彧道：“我跟随袁公，你投奔了曹将军，这也不一定是坏事。你我又不是神仙，还不知今后天下鹿死谁手。退一步讲，万一曹孟德真的跟上次一样……你还可以回来找哥哥不是？”

“兄长就这么看不起曹将军。”荀彧笑着给荀谌满上了杯子，随即又有些感慨，茫然道：“但兄长和袁公若仍然如此行事，我也不知道会不会……”

这时突然响起“笃笃”的敲门声，门外传来一个熟悉的声音，正是荀家老仆人周大：“四公子，五公子，洛阳有急信！”

自荀谌和荀彧差探子向洛阳通信以来，这是战火连绵近半年从洛阳传来的唯一书信。两人闻言不由得从坐席上一跃而起，荀谌打开门抢过信简，封缄处以质朴典雅的隶书写着“文若、友若亲鉴”。荀彧一眼便认出了这字，心下隐隐不安道：“这信，为何是元常写来的？”

兄弟二人展信细看，读了几句，不禁眼眶湿润。来信的人不是荀爽或荀攸，而是荀家世交钟家之族子——廷尉钟繇，字元常。钟繇信中写道，荀爽年事已高，终不堪迁徙之苦，已于五月过世。而荀司空去后，他所举荐的何颙、伍琼疑谋害董卓，荀攸也因此被牵连入狱。不过所幸荀攸处事泰然，审讯官也未找到任何罪证。几日前繇至狱中探望，公达饮食自若，与繇言狱中无世事喧扰，正宜悟道。繇自当上下打点，尽力使公达早日脱身。望万自珍重，不尽欲言。

两人在半年来的日夜期盼中虽已做过最坏的打算，但一时间得到荀爽撒手人寰、荀攸身陷囹圄的消息，震惊悲痛之情自然无法言喻。荀谌紧咬着唇，抓着荀彧的肩膀，语气有些急切：“如今叔父过世，叔父的朝中故吏又被抓，公达将为之奈何？元常这信，语意模糊，什么叫疑与关东军勾结。你与公达、叔父同时在京中，可曾感到其他迹象？”

荀彧刚接到消息时心中也是酸楚不已，但他看到哥哥难以掩饰的担心，反而感到一股力量促使自己一定要镇定下来。于是他努力安慰荀谌道：“哥哥莫急。让我想一想。”

荀彧想起荀攸送自己出城时种种反常的话语和态度，思路清晰起来：“彧以为，既然元常只说是‘疑谋害董卓’，公达的案子应尚且存疑，董卓也迫于情况不明和种种压力未能下手。虽然情况不算有利，但仍有许多扭转的机会。”他抬头正视荀谌道：“在京中，我们还有元常，他一向和公达最为要好，又善于应变周旋。还有杨太尉，他一向敬重叔父，自身也清名卓著，若出言相助，量董卓也不敢太过得罪。而且，公达在我们之中，最为沉毅果敢，就算天塌下来了，他也撑得住。”

“哥哥，”荀彧握了握荀谌的手，将令人安心的温度悄然传递过去：“这些年虽经历风雨，荀家都挺过来了。我们总会有办法的。”

荀谌在弟弟柔和委婉的眼中，看到的是不灭的信心。

颍川荀氏，自荀淑以来历三世，为学渊博严谨，在朝贤良方正。在荀彧的记忆里，自己十岁之前，家族即受到两次党锢之祸的打击，荀翌和李膺同死狱中，荀攸也是在那时随族人迁入颍阴老宅。荀爽辞官避祸，左右支撑，上下斡旋，荀氏虽不复鼎盛，但所幸九族既睦，高堂宽厚。兄弟姐妹们在宽阔的庭院间奔跑嬉戏的画面，仍然历历在目。而后他到了及冠之年，黄巾之乱起，颍川首当其冲。皇甫嵩与黄巾军在颍水边鏖战月余，死伤至万，颍水为之不流。五年后，董卓祸乱京师，他有幸在火烧洛阳前得以脱身、率领族人北上冀州。乡人多不愿跟随，不仅仅是出于思乡恋土之情，更因为背井离乡，也意味着从前拥有的一切都要重头开始。颍川的老宅已经废弃，此时大约是蛛网连结，杂草丛生，而家人也似风中飘蓬，散落于各地，不知何时方能重聚。

胡马依北风，越鸟巢南枝。天涯各一角，相见安可知？

荀彧端坐在书房的案前，指尖抚摸着冰冷的竹简上端丽的六个字：“荀司空以病薨”。墨迹透过眼中的水气氤氲开来，他似乎看见离开洛阳前的那一晚，叔父在烛光中慈和的脸。

“文若，其实你不必谦虚。带领荀家的责任，你担得起。”

“友若为人，太过精明；仲豫善于治学，却不切实际；休若性格敦厚，但才华不足；公达……”叔父叹了口气，“公达这孩子，外表宁静淡泊，内心却甚是我行我素，但他确有慧根，只是目前仍是个变数。”

“至于你……”荀爽抚着他的背，让他稍稍靠近自己：“文若，我就不多说了，你当有自知之明。”

“天下大乱，才刚刚开始……今后将步步如临深渊。在这样的世道，保我族姓传承，扬我门风气节，进而兼济天下，将比党锢之时更难上百倍……文若，你怕吗？”

荀彧微笑着望着叔父，如夜色般沉静的眼中映出摇曳的烛火，生生不息。

荀爽便知道了他的答案，将他像儿时一般揽入怀中：就算我不将此重任正式交予你，以文若的责任心，也定不会坐视不管，文若也一定能做得到。

荀彧在砚中允开笔，心中暗道：就算天塌下来了，不仅是公达，我们也要撑得住。风浪再大，亦要用全力去挽。总有一天，天下太平时，我们大家都会重聚于颍水石桥边。他心意已定，落笔处写道：元常如晤……

*************

描金画漆的偏殿内，摆放着几株高达丈余的红色珊瑚树。镶嵌翡翠宝石的博山炉中升起一缕逶迤盘旋的香烟。天气渐渐入冬了，董卓披着貂裘锦袍，肥胖的身躯斜靠在胡榻上。阶下跪着一小吏模样的官员，战战兢兢地汇报这几日来的办案进展，时不时抬头瞄一眼董卓的脸色，生怕哪句话说错，就得人头落地。

“……何颙、荀攸等谋害太师的案……案子……还继续审着……之前有少许拖延，是因大理寺吩咐，此案为伍琼家车夫报案，如今伍琼已死，死无对证，而这车夫又被伍琼鞭打过，不足以引证。加之太尉上书，说文帝时罪疑惟轻，证据不足不予定罪，才未错杀绛侯这样的股肱之臣……不过这点耽搁都不碍事！”小吏见董卓不耐烦地挥手遣散了身边服侍的两位美姬，吓得急忙道：“之前依太师之令，已鞭笞拷掠近十日，依下官以往之经验，再努力几日，没有人不招的！”

“你他妈到底审出来没有！嗯？”董卓积蓄的怒气突然爆发，手臂一挥，满桌珠玉叮叮当当滚了一地。那官吏更是吓得浑身发抖，匍匐于地，恨不得整个脸贴在地上。

“一群蠢货！”董卓啐了一口，不耐烦道：“趁我没想杀你前，他奶奶的给我滚！”那官吏磕头如捣蒜，连滚带爬地一阵风般消失了。

“哼。不肯招认？我就知道他们这群人有鬼！”董卓重新坐回胡榻上，鼻子里哼了一声：“一个小小的议郎，一个小小的黄门侍郎，居然给他们拖了大半年，都不知道到底牵扯多少人，主谋是谁！还有那个钟廷尉，老子说一句，他能给老子掰出八百句歪理！今冬若是不能行刑，那帮老不死的又要给老子讲什么先王‘春夏不行刑’的法度！他荀家还真是有本事了！”他说到后面，语气越来越激动，口鼻不住地喘着粗气。

“义父息怒。”殿中下首处一位身材魁梧，目似虎豹的将军样青年捏紧了拳头道：“我看这帮大理寺官吏，定是已同对义父心存不满的朝臣勾结。儿今天便派两个西凉军官过去提审，看他们骨头有多硬！”

吕布话音刚落，突然从窗边传来一声轻笑：“吕将军啊，是认为天下所有的事都可以凭拳打脚踢解决了？”

这略带嘲讽的语气使吕布气不打一处来，他循声怒目望向窗边。那声音的主人背对着他，立在高大的落地木窗棂前，清冷的白日光将他的背影映衬地如同一幅剪影画。他身穿灰色窄袖锦袍，外披深棕色半袖，领口和袖口缀着银色狐毛。这打扮不似中原人士，应是随同董卓入京的西凉人。

吕布正待发作，董卓出手制止了他，颇为谦逊有礼地问道：“贾先生有何高见？”

那人听董卓问话，却也不转过身来，只娓娓而谈：“太师通于兵事，岂不知急之则相救，诱之则相争？如今这两人经多日刑讯，正是意志近于崩溃、而我等当诱敌之时。此前两人皆被拘押在天牢，如今可将两人隔绝开来，反复诘问，教他三日三夜不得休息：只说太师开恩，唯处置元凶而已。若能交代案情，则有功于太师，可即日释放或从轻发落；若仍拒不交代，而从另一方的供词中确认有罪，则当即杀无赦。太师以为如何？”

董卓虽然暴虐，但绝不愚蠢。他摸着下巴琢磨了片刻，随即呵呵地笑起来，笑声有些令人悚然：“贾先生，妙，妙啊。如此，两人皆疑心对方会先行供认，所以我们正可取到两人的供词！”

那位贾先生这时才转过身来，他有一双微微上挑的凤眼，眼窝比中原人士更为深邃，令人看不清其中的深浅：“正是。如鹬蚌相争，太师不妨一试。”

*************

荀攸以一个不会牵动伤处的姿势侧躺着，望着牢房顶生了青苔的石块发呆。入狱已经半年多了，他百无聊赖之时就观察这间牢房，以至于房顶有一千五百零八块石砖，墙角有三窝老鼠，牢门上有十八根铁柱，其中五根上了锈，一根有长达两寸三分的缺口——诸此种种，早就被他反复咀嚼，像牢饭里的烂菜渣一样毫无滋味。刚进来时，董卓的走狗对他和何颙反复盘问了几天，其中自然夹杂着拳打脚踢，皮肉之苦倒也还可忍受。后来大约是钟繇发挥了他的长袖善舞之能，将狱卒换了自己人，又进来看过他一次，暗示他无论如何都不可招认。他思忖着董卓未立刻处理此事，定是因为所掌握的证据颇有蹊跷之处，加上朝中明里暗里反董的情绪很高，董卓也不敢轻易定罪。可十日前，董卓又突然重新提审。他料想如今快要入冬，若是不趁机对重犯行刑，拖到来春未免夜长梦多。于是董卓的人这次倒是整出了新花样。比如将他的头按到水里，在他快要窒息的时候才放开；再比如用烧红的烙铁烫他的脚心；又比如先用鞭子抽打，再命令他钻进水牢里一个狭小的竹笼，手脚扭曲动弹不得，伤处被污水浸泡而疼痛难忍，一个时辰后就晕厥过去；后来这些手段反反复复，他便发了高烧，狱卒估计也不敢真把他弄死，又将他连拖带踢扔回了牢房里。他在神思迷糊时有几次看到何颙拖着沉重的镣铐经过，情况不比他好，但仍冲他努力挤出个笑脸。他这两天高烧稍退，刚疑惑怎么没有人管他了，谁知就听见一狱卒阴沉沉扯着哑嗓子喊道：“荀攸！还不起来！董太师派特使来问你。那个姓何的已经先被带走啦！”

荀攸被拖进了一间密闭的审讯室，石案后坐着一位他还是黄门侍郎时的旧识，想是早已投靠了董卓。那人衣冠楚楚，笑容满面道：“荀公达，哎！你看看，看看，何苦呢。”

“呵，张兄。”荀攸冷笑了一声：“想是近来青云直上了吧，哪阵风把您吹来了。”

那位张侍郎摆摆手，替荀攸松绑：“哎，公达折煞我。其实，太师一向对荀氏青眼有加，令叔祖也在太师刚入京时颇有相助之功。说实话，太师也不信公达会谋划这样的事啊，可如今又有伍琼车夫的证词在，你说这叫太师如何是好。公达，若有任何难言之隐，不妨和我说说？”

张侍郎虽给荀攸松了绑，却仍让狱卒押着他跪在石板地上，石块硌得他膝伤疼痛不止。

荀攸心道董卓怎么会突然大发慈悲，其中定有蹊跷。于是仍然一口咬死了之前的供词：“攸对此事一无所知，伍琼家车夫的话子虚乌有，你们竟然也当真。”

张侍郎见他不说话，便把之前董卓吩咐的话一股脑抖落出来：“其实，太师一向思慕先王轻刑缓狱之风，只是想惩治元凶而已。若是公达能指出元凶，太师定会宽宏大量，当即送公达回去，不再追究。”

荀攸本来头疼脑热，加之膝伤难忍，目光渐渐一片涣散，而张侍郎这句话，却如同当头泼了一桶冷水，他目光锐利地盯着张侍郎逼问道：“这确是太师的意思？”

张侍郎见荀攸这么快便有所松动，不禁激动道：“自然！自然！太师许诺的事还有假？”

“何颙……被你们关在另一处……”荀攸想到狱卒的话，心跳加快，似是自言自语。张侍郎立刻答道：“没错！怎么了？”随即又变了脸威胁道：“公达，你好生想想吧。若是旁人的证词指出你确实有罪，我也帮不了你。”

歹毒！好生歹毒！荀攸突然间如遭电击般神思清明，何颙一定被告知了同样的话：董卓期待的，就是他们互相攻伐，以求脱身，或是指证背后的郑泰、种辑等人为主谋，而董卓正好从中渔利。此时他与何颙丝毫无法交流，唯一能倚靠的，只有将自己生命托付给何颙的信任。他明知这是用心险恶的陷阱，他与何颙最好的出路仍是拒不供认，然而董卓的诱饵，无疑是对快溺死之人投出的唯一一根救命稻草，策划刺董一事的几人中，他对何颙相知不算最深，何颙能否真的抵挡住诱惑？

哪个杀千刀的出的主意！我荀攸若有来日定要宰了你！

张侍郎玩味着荀攸的反应，阴沉道：“公达，太师予你三日时间，你切莫错过机会。”

这是一场耐力的较量。张侍郎让人将密室里弄得时时刻刻灯火通明，又派人不断地来重复董卓的话。“公达，太师真的是仁至义尽，若公达可以协助破案，今后太师仍当你是左膀右臂。”“公达，那主谋究竟是谁，把你扔在这里受罪，你至于如此维护他吗？”“公达，若我是你，就学个乖，别人哪有你这样的骨气，若是招供了，你可在劫难逃。”

荀攸恨不得堵住耳朵睡死过去，再也不去想自己该怎么做，何颙会怎么做，董卓根据他们的反应又会怎么做。不知过了几个时辰、抑或是几天，张侍郎干脆找人到密室外敲锣打鼓，就是不让他有片刻的休息。荀攸再一次神志清醒时，发现自己将头直往墙上撞。他浑身一个激灵：不行，自己快要疯了，一定要振作起来，让我再重头细细理一遍。

在无尽的噪音和灯火中，他在混乱如麻的思绪里拨云见日：他想到当年初举孝廉，意气风发；想到应何进之征入京，怀救国之志；想到深夜与何颙等五人歃血为盟，雄图天下；又想到伍琼事发，他以最快速度安排种辑、郑泰出城，自己却未能逃脱……种种往事，如浮光掠影般闪过，最后融化成一团白光，那白光中渐渐浮现出清晰的画面：只见和煦的日光下，颍水波光粼粼，两岸杨柳青青。他和家中同龄的少年们结伴出游，其中一位素衣白巾、比他年轻的少年对他说着什么，语音恍惚而遥远：

“公达，世间人人皆算计，可他们唯独算计不了真情真义。”

轻生死重大义，男儿本色。

一阵温热的雾气涌上荀攸紧闭的双眼，他心下一横：也罢，这条命若是丧在此处，也是我荀攸命数。不论你何颙如何做，我荀攸，绝不做出卖友人之事。

他找了个稍稍舒服些的姿势靠在墙角，在心中回忆起这一生每个重要的人：父亲、母亲、妻子、荀爽、何颙、伍琼、钟繇、荀彧……他要把他们的音容笑貌都牢牢刻在脑海中。牢房的地上又湿又冷，他却恍然觉得有一簇簇火把，围绕在他的身周。

又不知过了多久，张侍郎再次进入石室，看模样有些焦躁不安：“公达，已经三天了，这是最后通牒：你到底想好没有？”

荀攸虽然气息虚弱，语气却甚为淡定：“早就跟你说过，我对此事一无所知，何来供认元凶。”

“你你你……哎！世上怎么有你如此冥顽不化之人？你知不知道这是你最后的机会？你就这么相信他何伯求？”

荀攸看着张侍郎按捺不住的样子，心中暗笑：看来何颙果然也未曾招供，这下张侍郎在董卓处交不了差，进大牢的说不定就是他了。

此时，密室的铁门突然嘎吱一下打开了。一个狱吏气喘吁吁跑进来，脸上欣喜的表情像是今天刚娶了媳妇，他对张侍郎耳语了两句。张侍郎也顿时如释重负：“真的？招了？他都招了？这下咱们在董太师那里终于可以交待了！”

荀攸虽然做过这样的打算，心下仍是一凉，看来何颙还是未能熬得住。

“呵呵，”张侍郎笑嘻嘻扶起荀攸：“得罪得罪，看来还真是冤枉公达了。何颙对谋划刺杀太师一事供认不讳，已经畏罪自杀。”

荀攸霎时明白了何颙的用意，胸口像被巨石狠狠击中，一口鲜血几乎涌向嗓子眼：何颙全盘供认自己为主谋，是为了让董卓不再疑虑，救了所有人。可是伯求你何苦？为什么不愿意相信攸？何苦要做出这样的牺牲？他勉力撑着张侍郎扶着他的手臂，满腔悲愤无法宣泄，几天来的被消耗至极限的体力和噩耗带来的痛楚如洪水般袭来，只觉得一时间天旋地转，眼前黑了过去。

张侍郎先是一惊，接着一拍脑门，反应过来：“这家伙想是终于洗脱罪名，高兴坏了。来来来，先把他带下去。”

接着他哼着小曲，背着手离开牢狱，庆幸今晚终于可以睡个安稳觉了。

*************

一间布置极为简朴甚至寡淡的屋中央摆着一张棋盘，棋盘上经纬纵横、黑白交错，双方厮杀正激烈。棋盘的一侧坐着一人，正是几天前向董卓献策的谋士。而棋盘的另一边，却空无一人。

“贾军师……您让小的关注的事，有结果了。”阶下一兵吏装束的小厮拱手禀报道。贾军师却并未抬头，只是喃喃自语道：“棋至中局，白子该如何走，才能打破僵局？”

小厮素来知道这主子奇怪至极，又不像个好惹的主，还不如不废话，于是他不管贾军师的反应，继续汇报道：“何颙对罪行供认不讳，已畏罪自杀，荀攸未曾供认关于谋反之事的任何情节，太师正在犹豫要不要继续追查。”

“呵呵呵……”贾军师像听说了什么有趣的坊间之谈，低声呵呵笑了。随即他从棋盘上移开视线，深邃的眼中闪着似笑非笑的光，沉声道：“这天下，果然有义士在。”

“荀、公、达。”他一字一顿默念着这个名字，一把将盛白子的棋笥推向桌案另一侧。

“备车吧。”他望着阶下一脸茫然的小厮，语气波澜不惊，似乎他刚才所有的行为都再正常不过。

“诩要去太师府上，劝太师尽快了结此案，勿再为难荀家，使其知我太师宽仁之心。”

*************

“公达！”

一个身穿廷尉官服的黑影手中提着一个不明物体，如风一般倏忽一阵飞进牢房，一路直奔目标荀攸，极精确地将目标紧紧圈在怀内：“公达……真是想死我了，想死我了……你终于没事了！”

“咳咳……”荀攸挣扎了两下：“元常，你碰到我的伤口了。”

钟繇顿时触了热烙铁一般松开荀攸，连摆手道：“我不是故意的，我不是故意的！”接着又竹筒倒豆子般唠叨起来：“公达你不知道，之前董卓突然闯进大理寺，更换狱卒，怎么拦都拦不住！我真是心急如焚，日日夜夜想着该怎么办才好……他们那些人的手段我见过！你恢复得还好吗？这几日我派来的医官还尽心不？”

钟繇是荀攸这几个月来唯一见到的熟人，他心下涌起一股热流，就连钟繇一贯的聒噪都只觉分外亲切可爱。

钟繇上下打量着荀攸，确认了仍然是两条胳膊两条腿后，才放心地舒口气道：“你没事就好，你没事就好……没想到这案子就这么结了，只是繇听说……”他眼中突然泛起一丝悲切，荀攸环视左右，将手搭在钟繇肩上，加了把力：“今天不谈案子，我们日后慢慢说。”钟繇这才意识到自己大意了，立刻住了嘴。

荀攸嘿嘿笑了笑，伸手摸向钟繇身边的盒子：“闻起来真香。元常带什么好东西来了，还不拿出来？”

钟繇此刻才回过神来：“嗨！你看我都高兴得忘了！我们先吃，先吃，有话慢慢说嘛。”

钟繇打开食盒，第一层是一只香喷喷的烤全鸡，还暖了一壶性温的米酒。第二层放了一碗粟米羹和几碟小菜。荀攸吃了快一年牢饭，这时才意识到自己对正常食物的渴望是多么强烈，一把抓过整只鸡，连筷子都没拿，直接用手撕着大啃大嚼起来。

钟繇停顿了片刻，又忍不住唠叨起来：“公达，再过几天，我就安排你出狱的事。之前啊，董太师还想再关你一阵，可是后来听说有什么人进了言，突然又变了主意。总之都是好事！哎，可惜你没看到我这次是怎么机智地应对董太师的人的，不管他们说什么，我直接给他们讲解汉律六十章，从基本原则讲起，再讲到这个取证啊，审讯啊，钩矩啊，他们不爽得很，但是又挑不出毛病！……哎公达，你吃慢点儿啊，你看鸡肉都漏到胡子上了。你这半年也没修胡子，都这么长了，看来明天我是得带把剃刀来……”

荀攸低头看看自己的胡子，果然已经快长到了腹部，他顺手摸了一把，笑道：“留个长胡子，是不是更像个智者了？”

钟繇瞅了眼荀攸的胡子，到处像烂稻草般打着结，身上的囚服也陈旧不堪，还挂了好几个洞。伤口已经包扎了，有些歪歪斜斜的绷带露出来。整个人都瘦了好几圈。他鼻子不由得酸了酸，扭过头白了眼道：“看你这傻样儿，更像城东叫花子他儿子了。”

荀攸噗地一下差点把酒水和鸡肉喷出来。钟繇却接着道：“等你出来了，我得帮你拾掇拾掇。别这么狼吞虎咽了，看着我怪心疼的……”

荀攸停下抹了把嘴，虽然没照镜子也知道自己一定狼狈不堪。他拍了拍钟繇的肩膀安慰他：“元常，我身子骨一向不错，你看好好的呢。过个几天就活蹦乱跳了……”

“谁说我心疼你了！”钟繇突然别过脸来，脸色通红，眼睛瞪得老大：“荀公达，仗打了这么久，你知道现在长安城买只鸡多难吗？那只鸡是我昨天用一块上好美玉从黑市换来的。还有那壶米酒，那是我拿了自己好几幅得意之作，冒充是王次仲的古迹，居然把别人的酒给忽悠来了。费了这么大功夫，你几口就吃完了啊，你说我心疼不心疼？”

荀攸知道钟繇虽然耍贫嘴，心意确是实打实的，于是斟满了漆碗，递给他道：“古有相如貂裘换酒，今有元常伪书骗酒，来，我敬你一碗！”

钟繇嘻嘻一笑，指着荀攸啐道：“我钟元常如此机智之举，到你嘴里就这么难听。也罢，咱们从小就斗嘴斗到现在。不过我可告诉你，说不定百年之后，我钟繇的字可是价值连城，我小时候帮你抄的那些夫子的作业，你可都得留好了，传给子孙后代呢。”

“哎呀，那真不巧。”荀攸一拍脑门：“我早当废纸扔了。”

这次换成钟繇差点拿不住漆碗，半碗酒泼了一地。“荀公达，我早看透了你这没良心的。学学你小叔吧，你小叔可从来没让我帮他抄过作业。”

“那是因为你毕业的时候，他还没入学呢！”

两人推搡着，相顾哈哈而笑，虽然说的都是些无关紧要的废话，但此次劫后余生，却觉得讲废话真是令人身心愉悦的好方法，三天三夜都说不尽。

荀攸在衣服上揩了揩两手的油，神色突然正经了些，沉吟了片刻道：“攸虽然在狱中，但也想象的出，元常与文若一定多方周旋，费尽苦心。攸感激不尽。”

钟繇一向习惯了与荀攸斗嘴，突然来正经的反而弄得有些不好意思，便对他挤出一个轻松的笑容：“嗨，咱们几个，跟亲兄弟差不多，别说这些谢不谢的，见外了。”

“不过，”钟繇突然想到一事：“若是说正经事，文若如今已经离开冀州了。”

“哦？”荀攸很是好奇：“他去了哪儿？回老家了吗？”

“不。”钟繇似乎很得意荀攸没有猜中，笑道：“他投奔了奋武将军，曹操。”

荀攸搜寻着自己的记忆，脑海里渐渐拼出个形像来，当年的济南相，后来的西园八校尉、首倡义兵者：“曹操？”


	4. 苦乐相随

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苦乐都跟随，并肩行过山与水。  
> 愿谁记得谁，最好的年岁。

冬去春来，此时正是初平二年。荀彧已与曹操在东郡会合，曹操大喜，委任荀彧为军司马，随同讨伐东郡黑山贼。黑山贼分作白绕、毒、眭固三大帮派。曹军在濮阳一带击败了白绕帮，收降了千余部众。太守王肱自知敌不过曹操，早早地将太守之印撂在郡署，带着小姨子向南面的荆州卷款而逃。曹府君刚一上任，就风风火火地整顿起东郡兵政来。他一面带领曹洪、夏侯惇等加强城池防御工事，并调集原先的东郡守军，与自己手下的两千兵卒重新编队，日日操练旗号阵法；一面安排荀彧和枣祇整理文书簿册，查清现有的户籍、钱粮、兵吏、图册等情况。王肱也果真是玩忽职守，官署中的簿册积了整整一层厚灰，大多数竹简已被潮气腐蚀或老鼠啃咬。两人带领东郡原来的郡吏们忙了整整十天十夜，几乎睡在官署里，才将现有的资料整理完毕。十日后，荀彧等将汇总的报告呈给曹操过目。

曹操的目光扫过报告，脸色由白转红，又由红转绿，重重一拳击在案上，嘴里将王肱祖宗十八代都问候了一遍，恨不得立马插翅飞到荆州，将王肱这厮揍得下半辈子都爬不起来。

因为东郡的现实很惨烈：无钱、无粮、无军备。

荀彧默默地等他平静下来，才告诉他一个更悲哀的现实：“王肱不但没有留下一个铜板，士兵的军饷和郡吏的俸禄已经半年没发了。田地有七八成因为战乱荒废，农具和耕牛也需购置补齐，恐怕秋收前，我们得暂时靠向别郡购粮才能捱过去……”他看见曹操一副头风发作的征兆，调转话头道：“对了，军队那边的情况如何？”

曹操翻了个白眼：“东郡原来的部队别提了，一群歪瓜劣枣，我看六七成都得遣散重新招募。”

荀彧叹道：“若是再加上打造兵器和招募新兵的开销，我们郡的亏空就是……”

曹操一屁股坐在竹席上，无力地摆了摆手：这个可怕的数字就不用告诉我了。他一手撑着下巴，一手捶着大腿，心道：曹孟德啊曹孟德，快点发挥你的聪明才智啊。

最后还是夏侯惇打破了沉默：“孟德，我离家的时候带了些压箱底的金银细软，扬州征兵后还剩些，你全都拿去，先救救急吧。”

荀彧闻言亦道：“元让深明大义，令彧钦佩。若是我们渡不过这一关，留着钱财又有什么用。彧逃难时也带了些金玉珠宝，也尽数充作官用吧。”

曹洪听了两人一番话，很是感动，抽了抽鼻子，烈士断腕般决绝道：“哥，其实上次龙亢征兵之后，弟弟还剩三根金条，这些你拿去，可以换不少军粮……哎！哎！哥你放手啊！”

原来曹洪话音未落，曹操已经一把抓住了他的衣领，拼了命地前后摇晃：“你小子！在龙亢的时候不是说自己一个子儿都没有了吗！！”

“哥我错了我错了！我再也不敢骗你啦！这次是真的一个子儿都没有了啊……”曹洪一把鼻涕一把眼泪地认错，为什么我如此慷慨解囊还要挨批。曹操想想也是，终于感慨万千地放开了他：毕竟子廉这出名的小气鬼能拿出三根金条，也真是出了血本让人唏嘘。

众人筹了一圈款，只可惜还不到亏空的一成。

无奈之下，曹太守祭出了第二招：新太守上任，郡中的那些豪族巨贾啊，都得走动走动不是。于是荀彧和夏侯惇奉曹操之意，将郡中田氏、徐氏、李氏、张氏等十几家挨个拜访了一遍。荀彧和蔼可亲、温言软语：大当家的，你看曹太守抵御黑山贼，很不容易，是不是应该稍微犒劳一下军队呢？要是觉得不应该？没关系，出门左转还有夏侯惇轮着明晃晃的大刀守在家门口呢。

就在这样半乞讨半勒索的夹攻下，郡中大户都或多或少拿出一些钱粮，亏空终于补齐了……三成。

曹操直勾勾盯着账本上悲剧的数字，几乎绝望地抓耳挠腮：“文若，这些家伙真的再也拿不出钱来了？他们应该还藏着点儿吧？”

荀彧无奈回答：“其实，这些大族也不容易啊，这年头一会儿是黄巾，一会儿是山贼，王肱又来来回回敲诈了几次，他们能活命已经不容易了，是真的没什么余财了。”

夏侯惇抱着双臂，靠在门框上淡淡道：“孟德，我们这回可是使出浑身解数了。你知道郡里的人都开始叫我和文若黑白无常了吗？”

曹操正在喝水，听夏侯惇这么一讲，‘噗’地一声笑得水都喷了出来：“哈哈哈，黑白无常？那我岂不就是阎王爷了？哈哈……”曹操突然止了笑，倒不是因为夏侯惇投来的不屑的眼神，而是脑中忽地灵感迸发，巴掌一拍大腿，两眼放光：“我之前怎么没有想到！这钱，一定得找活人要吗？一定得在阳间要吗？”

夏侯惇仍然对曹操的突然兴奋迷茫不解，荀彧此刻却心念一转，霎时明白了曹操的意思，迟疑道：“将军……你……你不会是打算……”

正是，曹孟德的天才主意，就是古往今来无本万利百试不爽之生财第一大法——盗墓。

于是，在许多月黑风高之夜，城郊富贵人家的坟头边，定能见到曹操、夏侯惇、曹洪等带着数十名特殊技能人才扛着洛阳铲哼哧哼哧的忙碌黑影。  
  
几天后，荀彧正在郡署内整理文吏们补齐的户籍和田地情况，远远地听见一群人的脚步声和搬运东西的响声。里面还夹杂着曹操的吆喝：都搬进去！搬进去喽！

荀彧循声望去，曹操正迈着大步走进郡署，后面跟着十来位军官打扮的汉子，正将一个个大木箱往郡署后面的仓库中抬。

曹操搓了搓手，一脸得意地炫耀：“怎么样，文若？这些全是我新封的发丘中郎将挖来的。咱们这下可有钱了。”

荀彧心想若是以前的自己，估计会看不上曹孟德这种行径。但是经历了这一个月来艰苦的财政危机，不得不承认当活人都活不下去的时候，谁还能顾得上死人。而且曹孟德每次做出这种毫无下限的行为时，总是神奇地夹杂着一丝孩子气的调皮捣蛋，让他无论如何也厌恶不起来。这大概就叫做“近朱者赤，近墨者黑”吧。

于是他撂下笔，也走到仓库门口，与曹操并肩而立，对他微笑道：“将军忙了一夜也辛苦了，先歇歇吧。彧和枣主簿下午前就把这些清点完毕。”

曹操见他关心自己，心里更乐开了花，一脸坏笑地将握紧的左手从背后伸到他面前：“哎，你看这是什么？”

曹操摊开手，手心里是一支造型素雅的白玉流云簪：“怎么样？好不好看？你戴上试试？”

虽说荀彧不太信鬼神之事，不过对于将陪葬品当做礼物，多少还是心有顾忌的，于是便婉拒他道：“不用了不用了，这年头戴金戴玉的，一点都不安全。”

“啊，也是。那你就先收起来，以后再戴？”

“将军的心意彧领了。”荀彧推开他硬往自己这里塞的手，“如今百废待兴，将军还是将收入用在征兵购粮上要紧。这些东西还是等以后再送吧。”

曹操见他不愿意收礼物，有一丝懊丧，不过话说回来，心意领了就好，于是又乐呵呵地追着他侃侃而谈：“你知道我是怎么找到这个的吗？我昨天亲自下了一趟那个……梁山公的坟，那甬道又窄又长，棺室的门还用大石头塞着，然后我好不容易摸到那个石棺啊……”

荀彧一把夺过他手里的玉簪，放回箱子中：“好了，我要开始清点物品了，将军还是先忙自己的事吧。”至于你是从哪具骷髅上把这物事扒下来的，就不用详细解释了。  
  
郡署仓库内，枣祇愣愣地盯着地上堆得小山般的金银财宝，手中的笔在空中静止了整整一柱香工夫，才抬起头迷茫地望着荀彧：  
“文若，这批收入的来源，我们该怎么记？”

荀彧从刚才起也一直扶额思索，“发丘盗墓所得”之类的总觉得下不了笔，此刻却突然灵光一闪：“对了，曹将军率军民耕种城外荒地，松土开垦所得。”

反正要组织农户将战乱荒废的田地重新耕种起来，在此过程中意外挖到什么重大考古发现可不是我们能控制的。

枣祇望着荀彧认真又纯良的表情，点点头表示很有道理，即刻低头奋笔疾书：“初平二年某月某日，曹将军锄地垦荒，于田间意外得金百余斤”云云。  
  
  
郡中各项财政亏空终于被多次开垦荒地的“意外”发现填补了，曹操等人也确确实实开始组织流民和士兵耕种田地，储备粮草。接下来的头等大事就是招揽人才。东郡事务荒疏已久，曹操麾下文武虽日夜操劳也无法顾此及彼，于是曹操决定全郡张贴求贤令，广求因天下大乱而避祸隐居的贤才。曹操既知荀彧识人，每次有人来应召，也都让荀彧同他们面谈，两人每晚再交流看法，做出是否录用的决定。来应召的各色人士中有不少出身名门，却毫无真才实学，曹操便一概跳过。荀彧心里也一向厌恶士族中只会高谈阔论、互相标榜的士人，而袁绍却常常重用这类士人装点门面，于是曹操在用人这点上与他的心意又是不谋而合。如此过了几个月，也终于寻到了两位极富才智的奇士：一位姓陈名宫，字公台。性格刚烈正直，智谋深远。另一位姓程名立，字仲德。这程立年轻时就曾以计谋率领县民，以少胜多，击败了前来进犯东阿的黄巾军。此前兖州刺史刘岱多次想征召他加入幕下，程立每次不是跛了脚就是肚子痛，以种种理由将刘刺史十动然拒。然而与曹操和荀彧交谈后，当天便回家打包，准备走马上任。乡人甚是不解，程立摸着自己的三尺美髯，笑而不语，完美示范了一个高冷系帅哥装逼的最高境界。曹操对程立亦是十分欣赏，唯一感到不足的就是程立身长八尺三寸，以至于每次和他谈话时都得仰视，丝毫没有自己才是太守大人的优越感。

在武将方面，夏侯惇于自己麾下发现一员壮士，名曰典韦，容貌雄毅，勇力过人，冲锋陷阵时常常以一敌百。曹操见后大为赞叹，拜其为都尉，常常引为左右。  
  
  
光阴荏苒，转眼到了初平三年。曹操率领部下经过一年的努力，竟也让东郡呈现出一派欣欣向荣的新气象。袁绍那边也没有闲着：虽然幽州牧刘虞最终不敢接受袁绍等提出的称帝计划，但荀谌却成功游说公孙瓒出兵冀州，逼韩馥将冀州让于袁绍，而韩馥不久后也自杀，袁绍便坐稳了一州之地。正当曹操悲叹着发小和发小之间的差距为何总是那么大时，机会竟说来就来。探子从兖州传来消息：黄巾军中最精悍的青州黄巾百万余众攻入兖州，刺史刘岱不听鲍信劝阻，贸然出兵迎战，被打了个落花流水，刘岱本人也被斩杀。兖州瞬间陷入了无政府状态。而此时，曹军已捣毁了毒帮和眭固帮的两大巢穴，东郡情况趋于稳定。曹操一接到消息，高兴得摩拳擦掌，召集文武商议：我早就希望以兖州为根基进取天下，这简直是天赐良机，我们必得出兵兖州！

陈宫本是兖州人，闻言也激动不已，自告奋勇请命道：“宫与兖州官吏颇有些交情，请让宫先行出发，为将军游说治中、别驾，好让他们来迎曹府君做兖州牧，这样便省去许多麻烦。”

曹操拉着陈宫的手赞许道：“如此甚好，就劳烦宫台先行游说了。”  
陈宫果然不辱使命，在鲍信和万潜面前将曹操夸了个天花乱坠，诸如“曹府君命世之才，汝等当迎之以救州民”，同时恩威并施，“你们就算不迎，不要说你们那点兵能不能打败黄巾，曹府君的万余大军该来的总是会来，请汝等熟虑之。”  
于是鲍信与万潜来到东郡，双手奉上兖州地图，命治下各郡打开城门，迎接曹操成为新的兖州牧。

曹操既然接手了兖州，自然也要处理这个比东郡更大的烂摊子。首当其冲的，就是境内多达百万的黄巾军。曹操出发前已派人打探了黄巾军各部的人数情况和屯兵地点，与鲍信等会合后又详细询问了他们所了解的情报。黄巾军虽号称一百二十万，但由于本是农民起义军，所以拖家带口，平时耕种，战时作战，真正的战斗人员充其量四十万。曹操颇擅军略，拟定作战计划和出兵路线自然不在话下。但俗话道“将军升帐七十件事”，武器、粮草、布帛、药石、车马、地图、栈道等等必须样样到位。曹操天性飞扬跳脱，处理这几百件琐事往往导致头风发作，幸好现在有了荀彧。曹操很是赞赏荀彧对细节的耐心细致，而且比起枣祇更具备大局观，可以从繁杂的细节中抽丝剥茧，结合总体的战略方向拟定资源调度的计划，并协调文吏分工合作，保证曹军的日常运转畅通无阻。荀彧经历了之前在东郡的一年，也积累了不少实际经验，这次攻打青州黄巾，很快就和枣祇、陈宫、程立一起做出了准备计划，在战前会议上呈现给诸位将领：  
其一，整理兖州户籍，为补充兵源做准备

其二，分发农具，开垦荒地。整理赋税，储备兵粮、布帛等

其三，向州内商贾采购其余所需的布帛、药石等。建造兵器所，缮治攻城器械、铁器、兵器等

其四，州府内的图册早已过时，需重新绘制兖州地图，修复被损毁的栈桥甬道

其五，派遣探子刺探黄巾军情报，做到知己知彼

其六，另需着手征召一文法吏，主管军中刑狱、赏罚等，做到赏罚有据

其七，征召其他文吏，逐渐教习他们熟悉军务，协助管理

荀彧等不仅列出了需要着手的事项，也排出了轻重缓急，什么事需要在出征前就位，什么事可以持续进行。一个月后，出征诸事就绪，曹操留夏侯惇、枣祇、陈宫守东郡与鄄城，带着曹洪、鲍信、荀彧、程立出征黄巾军。

行军打仗向来极为艰辛，尤其是曹操刚起步时，资财匮乏，更是如此。先说“行”：有道是“北上太行山，艰哉何巍巍”。行至荒山野岭、泥潭沼泽时，便要逢山开路、遇水搭桥。荒野行军的麻烦不仅仅是地况：有一次曹军还没有见到黄巾军的影子，就先和一群野狼在夜间举着火把大战了三百回合。再说“食”：为了尽量减小辎重体积，制作军粮时要将普通的麦粒蒸熟、浸醋后再晒干，于木模中压成形，然后再次蒸熟晒干、入模压缩，如此操作十次，可以将体积减小为最初的十分之一，行军起灶时再用佩刀砍下一小块入水煮开。只不过这样的压缩麦粒吃起来既硌牙，滋味又极酸。不过有压缩麦粒的日子还不算最差的，有两天曹军正好行至山中栈道失修处，后方粮车无法前进，于是只能剥了松树皮煮开充饥。曹操嚼着难以下咽的松皮，不止一次地咒骂这野狼怎么偏偏又不出现了，连打个狼肉开荤的机会都没有。最后说“衣”：由于州中财政仍然吃紧，曹操又祭出了省钱大法，比如军装皆采用最便宜的不加染色的白布，只在周身关键处加皮革铠甲保护。六七十年后，魏晋作家傅玄将自己从爷爷那里听说的当年魏太祖白衣飘飘的军团盛况如实写进了著作，其实这并非附庸风雅，而只是为了省钱。

然而行军之路虽然艰苦，在布满荆棘的漫漫长路上也散落着无数美好的小事，如同游子偶尔拾得的五彩卵石，虽不及美玉珍贵，却平凡而顽强地温暖着游子之心。后来，曹军占据了许都，更攻克了邺城。朝堂上人心险恶，波澜诡谲，荀彧偶尔也想起多年前的时光，那时虽然很苦很累，心却常常是轻盈而愉悦的。

当时为了行军速度，天气晴好时便不搭帐篷，只用战车粮车围成一圈，外面再垒上一层盾牌，竖起长枪，众人就在中间露天宿营、和衣而眠。某个露营的夜晚，荀彧抱着喂马的蒿草在地上铺了，又垫了层毛毡，侧身躺下时，一天的疲乏像洪水般袭来，恨不得倒头就睡。这时曹操不知道用了什么方式悄无声息地滚到他身边，从背后轻轻戳戳他道：“文若，今天天气真好，你看这满天的星星很美呢。”

荀彧听到曹操的话，又顶着哈欠，睁开眼仰头望去：漫天星斗闪闪烁烁，如纯黑绸缎上的明珠；一条银河横贯天际，在无边的黑色中晕染出深紫、藏青、明黄等斑斓的色彩。初夏的凉风徐徐拂过久经战火肆虐的田野，亘古不变的天与地在远方地平线处合拢，胜过世间任何华美的帷帐，如母亲般温柔地将万物揽入怀中。“天地有大美而不言，诚是如此。”他心中有所感触，在黑夜里微笑着对曹操回应道。虽然看不清曹操的表情，但他知道他一定也是心满意足地笑着。片刻后，曹操兀自将手臂枕在脑后，仰天长叹：“而人生如白驹过隙，忽然而已。”荀彧忍不住暗暗笑出声来：曹孟德真是个很奇怪的综合体，在平时可以和典韦这样的莽夫开怀豪饮，在战场上杀敌堪称凶狠凌厉，但有时又会为一花一木的美好而爆发出一番诗人般浪漫伤感的情怀。

正当他收回思绪，准备再次睡下时，曹操又扯了扯他袖子：“文若，我考你个问题。”

荀彧不猜也知道曹操脑子里肯定又生出了什么幺蛾子，推了推他的手道：“我真的很困了。”

曹操丝毫不理睬他的反应，央求道：“就一个问题。”

“那……好吧。”

“文若，你说天上有多少星星？”

“谁知道啊，”荀彧困得快睁不开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地回答他：“数不清呗。”

谁知道曹操偏偏紧追不舍：“真的数不清啊？我们要不要一起来数一数？”

“曹孟德！”荀彧猛地翻过身来，“你都几岁了啊？还玩这些小孩子的把戏！”

曹操突然竖起食指靠近他嘴边，表情严肃道：“不要小看小孩子的把戏！小孩子的把戏可有用了！”

不过后来荀彧不得不承认，曹孟德的把戏不但有用，还能救命。  
  
  
盛夏七月，他们追击一部黄巾军，对方为了阻拦敌人不惜将腐烂的尸首投入水源中，百里之内绝无可饮用之水。烈日当头，烤得天地间活像个蒸笼一般。因为没有水，只能干咽军粮，每次硬吞下去一口，都像无数倒刺割着喉咙。所有人都急红了眼，有少数士兵已经不顾一切冲向被污染的水源，军中执法官手刃数人乃止。每个人心里都清楚，这样的情况已经持续了整整两天，如果再找不到水源，那极有可能发生军队哗变，全军便绝无生还可能。

这时曹操突然抹了把额头上不断渗出的汗水，用手肘捅了捅旁边的荀彧，他一直紧锁的眉头舒展开来，布满血丝的眼睛里竟然泛起一丝狡黠的笑意：

“文若，你看我的。”

说完他打马上前，硬扯着干枯沙哑的嗓子喊道：“兄弟们！这地方我以前在济南时来过，前面再过十里，就是一大片梅林！哎呦，”曹操摇着脑袋，似乎沉浸在对梅子这种水果的无限怀念里：“那梅子真是酸酸甜甜，肉肥汁多……大伙儿快跟我上！”

于是众人眼前都出现了一副漫山遍野中长满野梅树的美丽幻象，全军一鼓作气狂奔十余里，居然来到了一条波涛宽阔的大河前。

士兵都欣喜若狂，像下饺子般扑通扑通跳进河里，狂饮一阵后又开始脱了外衣铠甲洗澡，恨不得全身浸在沁凉的水里再也不出来。曹操一边大笑着扯掉身上铠甲，一边得意地向荀彧吆喝：“嘿，看我的小孩子把戏怎么样？”

典韦呼噜呼噜地灌了一肚子水，突然想起什么，懵懂道：“咦？梅子呢？”

曹操踮起脚一把搂过他脖子，连拖带拽地趟进河水：“恶来恶来！管他什么梅子，等回去了我请你吃三筐梅子！”

曹操在河里洗了把脸，顿觉无比舒爽。抬头向岸边望去，只见荀彧此时也趴在河边大口大口地喝水，全没有平时的仪态，便向他招手大喊：  
“文若！你也脱了下来洗啊！”

荀彧闻言猛地抬头，正在犹豫间，曹洪却已然脱得只剩一条短打里裤，兴奋地张开双臂，大吼一声：“哥！我来也！”然后扑通一声跳进河里抱住曹操。

“咳……咳咳……子廉你放手……你……你……害我呛水了！”曹操左蹬右踢，终于摆脱了八爪鱼般的曹子廉小朋友。

此时曹操望向岸边，惊讶地发现荀彧真的脱下了外衣和鞋袜，叠好放在一边，身上只穿着单薄的中衣。薄布料沿着颈部向下勾勒出他颀长的锁骨，系带束起瘦削的腰部。他卷起袖口和裤脚，露出小腿和手臂，那里因为有衣服遮挡而没有被晒到，所以皮肤仍然白皙。曹操咽了口口水，趁荀彧准备趟水下河时一把将他整个人拖进了河里。

“喂！你老抓着我干什么！快放开！”荀彧被曹操拉着喝了好几口水，头发和衣服都湿漉漉地贴在身上，有些愠怒地朝曹操喊道。

“我不确定你会不会游泳啊？我曹军的军师可不能因为下河洗澡而阵亡！”曹操简直理直气壮。

“我从小就住在颍水边上，你忘了吗！”

就在一群“年轻人”打打闹闹时，程仲德尽显长者风范，独自找了个僻静处，缓步下河，小心翼翼地清洗护理自己的美髯。  
  
  
还有一件小事，发生在他们刚刚出发的早春时节。那时他们正经过山中一片梨树林。春雨初晴，嫩绿的叶上挂着残留的雨水，纯白的梨花在枝头盛放，星星点点的花瓣飘落泥中，好似四月间下了一场芬芳斐然的香雪。山间小道一侧是悬崖，另一侧是妩媚多姿的梨树，小道只容一人通过，众人皆下马步行。荀彧牵马走在曹操前面，一不留神没有注意到头顶上方的一根梨树枝，于是头上所戴的白缣帢帽就被树枝挂了一下。曹操见状忙道：“小心。”荀彧一边扶正自己的白帢，一边转过头向曹操望来。树枝随之轻颤，纷纷扬扬的梨花如同枝头积雪般飘洒在他的身上。曹操只见眼前人白衣胜雪、青丝如墨，眉眼间似含着满满的诗情画意，与身后飘洒的梨花和广阔的天空融为一幅意蕴隽永的画卷，自然天成而不加雕饰——他只觉此时此刻，即是人间至美之景。

荀彧向前走了几步，却听不到后面部队的马蹄声，于是转过身去，见曹操仍愣愣地站在那里。荀彧向他招招手，目光循着后头的一串人微笑道：“你在想什么呢？后面的人都堵住了。”

曹操这才回过神来，总觉得荀彧看透了他的心思，嘴里仍然想办法狡辩，语气却透着两三分心虚：“哦，我是看……文若这帢帽正好被树枝压了个坎儿，我想我发明的这个帢帽啊，还是加两个坎儿更好看。”

荀彧笑着嗯了一声，转过身去不再答话。众人接着向前行军，曹操心里嘀咕：自己这次是越描越黑了。

可是当天晚上，众人准备歇下前，荀彧手里却攥着什么东西来找曹操。

帐内昏黄的灯火下，他在曹操面前展开手中的物事，那大概是他用军中随身带的应急针线，在帢帽上简单地缝了两个坎儿。他抬起头问曹操：你白天说的，是这样吗？

月光与烛火的交融映衬下，曹操看到荀彧黑色的眼睛，心中泛起一股既欣喜又伤感的滋味，令他无法自拔。他从荀彧手中接过改过的帢帽，小心地戴在他头上，伸手理了理他鬓边发丝，嘴里喃喃道：“对、对，就是这样。以后咱们就都这么改了。”

风起于青萍之末，本不需言明。

  
  
然而这许多事情，都不及那决定战局胜负的关键一役，那一役终生刻骨铭心。


	5. 生死一跃

兖州战局刚开始时，青州黄巾凭借着近十年的作战经验和十倍兵力，对阵曹军一两年内新招揽的士卒，屡屡获胜。好在曹操毕竟更懂得正规的治军之法，武器装备也更精良，在吸取教训后，逐渐扭转颓势，入秋后，双方已是胜负参半。八月初，曹军追至泰山地界。这日曹操行至一处山岭峡谷处，探子说黄巾在山岭另一边扎了营，曹操兴起，便要率两千兵过岭查看敌营，于是与鲍信同领先锋，曹洪带着荀彧跟在后队，试图顺着峡谷绕过山岭。谁知一时间响声大震，黄巾军中熟悉地形者于谷中尽布伏兵，两面杀出。曹军先锋部队败退，后队不知情况，新来的士兵心生胆怯，阵形大乱。鲍信与曹操率亲兵力战，高举将旗杀出一条血路，曹洪与荀彧望见将旗，大喝“将军仍在”，并举青旗为应，鸣角收拢队型。曹军后队从谷中左突右击，终于冲开一个缺口，而荀彧的坐骑却突然被几支流矢射中，倒地而亡。荀彧从地上爬起来时，已不见曹洪身影，而追兵的箭簇仍像雨点般射来。他瞥见身旁有一个土坡，立刻顺势滚了下去，直起身来时，只听见头顶上仍是鼓点般的马蹄声和震天的厮杀声。他紧紧握着手中长剑，小心翼翼地侧身往前往上挪动，却瞅不见可以脱身的空隙。自初平二年从征以来，这是他遇到的最凶险的情况，心不由得砰砰直跳。就在这时，他头上方的土石突然被马蹄踩踏而塌落，逼得他一把抓住一处老树根避过落石，耳中却听到近在咫尺处传来一声熟悉的大喝：“谁？”

他本能般地抬头一看，果然是曹操，曹操的脸上也写满了惊诧：“怎么是你？”

他张口刚要回答，曹操的瞳孔突然收缩得如同匕首般锋利，同时大喝一声：“趴下！”电光火石间，曹操纵身一跃跳下马来，顺势将他扑倒在地，两人往坡下滚了丈余远，两支羽箭嗖嗖飞过头顶。

死里逃生后，荀彧稍稍撑起身来，曹操也双手撑地，半跪着从上方盯着他问道：“你的马呢？”

“刚才中箭死了……将军，”荀彧见曹操的绝影马此刻已跟着走到坡下，喘着气急切道：“你快走，我先躲在这里等救兵过来。”

“混账话！”曹操啐了口骂道，“没有马你根本逃不出去，跟我上马！”

荀彧望了望绝影，眼神中闪过一丝犹疑：“可是，两个人……”话音未落，荀彧突然瞪大了双眼，猛地持剑越过曹操肩膀往前一刺，一柱鲜血喷涌而出，溅得他满身满脸都是，曹操早已反应过来，转过身去看时，一个试图从身后偷袭他们的敌兵倒地而亡。

“看到没有！”曹操用手臂将荀彧压在土坡壁隐蔽，“再犹豫我们俩都活不了！上马！”

荀彧不记得当时是自己跨上马还是被曹操拖上去的，总之下一秒两人已经同时坐在绝影背上，荀彧坐在鞍前，曹操坐在他身后执缰驾马，绝影如离弦之箭般再次冲进山谷密林中。土坡下的小路崎岖向前，和大路渐行渐远，大部队的厮杀嘈杂声逐渐淡去，曹操抬头看了看日头，估摸着方向，拨开纷杂的草木向大本营方向前进。正当曹荀二人以为已经甩开追兵时，从右后方突然传来一声高喊：“我认出来了！戴红缨头盔的是曹操！”曹操用余光一瞥，果然是一队十数人的追兵陆续赶了上来。他弯弓搭箭，弦无虚发，嗖嗖三箭解决了带头的两人，另有一人未射中要害，仍然踉踉跄跄向一边逃去。曹操本不想管他，但心念一转，向他心口补刺了一剑，接着摘下自己的头盔草草套在他头上，又拾起他的剑将他钉在一颗大槐树上，然后带着荀彧朝相反的方向奔驰而去。身后的其他追兵透过树林看不清情况，只寻着红缨的颜色，果然中了计而向另一个方向追去。

两人又驾马奔了一阵，终于到了树林尽头，眼前顿时开阔，这才大大松了口气。曹操稳了稳气息，掩饰不住语气中的嘚瑟：“我说的怎么样？我们俩不都安然脱身了吗？”

荀彧心知曹操虽说得轻巧，刚才的情况实则是凶险至极。他向后转过头望向曹操，只见正午的阳光从天心射下，给曹操硬朗的轮廓外勾勒了一层柔和的金边。他从未觉得眼前的人竟这样好，一时心中泛起万般情绪，不知从何说起，终是点了点头由衷称赞道：“将军确实身手过人。”

曹操爽朗地大笑了两声，拍拍他胳膊：“你解决掉我身后那个偷袭的家伙，身手也不错嘛。”

荀彧明白曹操这样说，是不想让他觉得太欠自己人情，于是心中感动，回道：“没拖将军的后腿就好……再往前应该就是鹰渠了，我们可以从浮桥上回去。”

曹操微一点头，纵马向前跑了一里来地。绝影经刚刚一阵狂奔，此时脚力渐衰，速度放慢了下来，两人身后却又隐约响起追兵的马蹄声，大约是刚才的敌军再次赶了上来。还好两人已望到了浮桥，过了桥再走五里地就是大营。曹操双足稍稍用力踢了踢马镫，绝影小跑至桥前，两人一见眼前景象，不由得同时心中一凛，倒吸了一口凉气——

湍急奔腾的鹰渠之上，浮桥已断。不知是黄巾军切断的还是曹军后撤的部队切断的，但绝无从桥上过河的可能。鹰渠水面距地面有三丈余高，绵延十余里，眼看追兵越来越近，泅水过河的生还可能也微乎其微。唯一的出路，就是纵马跳过宽达三丈的鹰渠。

纵然绝影是当世神驹，要在奔跑一上午后跃过三丈的沟堑，也是不可能的任务，除非，有奇迹发生。

然而就在荀彧如此思忖的刹那，他的耳边响起曹操那狡黠且自信的声音：“我有办法。”

曹操扳过他肩膀，凝视着他，似乎要将所有的意志融进双眸之中，目光亮如火炬：

“赌命，你愿不愿意？我们俩一起。”

********************

片刻之后，曹操已解下马鞍、马镫、笼头，只留下缰绳和手中马鞭，接着脱下身上重甲，只穿着护心的锁子软甲，与荀彧再次跨上绝影。绝影霎时感到身上负重骤减，又少了诸多马具的束缚，野性大发，撒欢般高亢地嘶鸣起来。曹操贴近荀彧耳边，以命令的语气低声道：“待会儿我加鞭向前，你稍控马缰，绝影起跳时，一定要松开，只用小腿夹紧马腹，我自会保护你。”

荀彧与曹操对望了一眼：他从未骑过不加马鞍的马，也从未试过跳跃时放开缰绳，然而曹操就是有这样的本事，不论再奇再险，只要和他一起，就毫无畏惧。于是他对曹操坚定地点了点头：若是需要奇迹，我们便创造奇迹。

曹操像对最亲密的战友那样拍了拍绝影的脖子，语气深情道：“好绝影，今日性命，就靠你了！”

曹操勒马向后退了五丈有余，接着松开缰绳交给荀彧，自己则微微侧过身来，大喝一声，手挥马鞭鞭策马臀。绝影与曹操默契极深，立刻撒蹄向前助跑起来，荀彧按曹操所言，稍控缰绳把住方向。曹操心中默默数着起跳的时机：六步、五步、四步——他猛力在马屁股上再挥一鞭——三步、两步、一步！绝影就在此刻撒开前蹄，后蹄猛蹬河岸，全身腾空而起，荀彧则完全松开缰绳，在同一刹那，曹操俯身向前，双腿夹紧马腹，用胸口紧紧贴住荀彧后背，将他整个人牢牢压在马背上。绝影真如天边一道黑色影子，又如腾云驾雾的墨色蛟龙，插了翅膀般越过波涛滚滚的渠水，稳稳地将伏在背上的两人带到了鹰渠的另一边。

“文若，文若！我就知道！我就知道！”曹操喘着气，激动得有些语无伦次，随即又憨憨地笑着拍着绝影的脖子，“今晚回去就给你加一升精谷子！”

荀彧亦未感受过如此巨大的喜悦，心田内像是冬天里烤着薪火般温暖。那不仅是劫后余生的庆幸，更是因为背上刚才曹操贴着的地方，有一股暖烘烘的体温直透心脾。

这时渠水的另一边，十余个影子渐行渐近。“咦，他们追上来了？”荀彧对曹操道，也许是刚刚经历了生死攸关的一刻，此时他的语气并无紧张，更像是不经意的提醒。

“嘿嘿，过不来吧，气死他们。”

“将军小心！！”荀彧突然高喊一声，猛踢马腹，绝影撒足狂奔，生生避开对面破空而来的数十枝箭矢。曹操哇地惨叫一声，荀彧感到曹操控马的力道突然小了许多，但情况紧急来不及回头查看，只孤注一掷驾马脱离险地。等确认真的没有敌兵了以后，他放缓速度，回头望向曹操，原来一枝羽箭斜斜射中了大腿，伤口处渗着鲜血，虽不危及要害，但至少目前也无法再骑马了。

荀彧不禁心头一紧，还没开口发问，曹操先故作轻松地自嘲道：“哎，这种小伤小痛，常有的事儿……刚才就不该说什么‘气死他们’，我这张嘴啊，每次一说什么‘今天运气真好’，出门就立刻踩到狗屎，下次真的得注意。”

这不正经的话说得荀彧直想笑，但又鼻子酸酸的笑不出来。他心里明白，曹操若不是坚持要救他，早就该安全回营了。于是他柔声安慰曹操：“我们已经离大营不远了，我待会到营边小溪帮你简单处理一下伤口，你先在马上休息一下，剩下的路让我来吧。”

曹操应声道：“嗯，好啊。”

荀彧坐正身子，轻轻用腿夹了夹马腹，在马背上颠了两下，绝影迈开步子小跑起来。曹操从背后张开双臂圈住他的腰，将一颗大脑袋搁在他肩上，还趁机蹭了蹭他颈窝，懒懒道：“让我先睡会儿。”

荀彧被曹操突如其来的动作搅得一阵心神紊乱，整个人都僵住了，连绝影都似乎感到了什么不对，在原地调皮地嘚嘚打起转来。“我……我……不是让你这样休息啊！”

曹操闻言蓦地放开手，稍稍坐正。他曹孟德做事有时就是这样，情之所至，自然流露，也不是有什么特别的原因或计划。偶尔就略微过了火，而更多的时候——他暗暗肯定自己——都是恰到好处，恰到好处。

不过也许是关心则乱，这次他倒是真有点怀疑自己是不是过分了，于是清了清嗓子对荀彧道：“哈，跟你开个玩笑呢。”

荀彧深吸了几口气，重新集中精力驾马回营。刚才那一刹那，他只觉得腰间颈窝被曹操碰过的每个地方都在烧，在烧！

也许从那时起，他们之间就有什么东西，像是越过了一条泾渭分明的河，再也不一样了。

荀彧在溪边拔去曹操腿上的箭头，从腰带上绑着的急救包里取出伤药，又用佩剑割了块袖子上的白布，到溪水前濯洗。他对着溪水，想到曹操伤处的裤腿被血浸湿了一大片，心疼不已，眼圈不禁有些泛红。等他稍稍平复了心情，回来替曹操包扎时，本想再宽慰感激几句，怎奈何曹孟德又欠揍地时而龇牙咧嘴喊疼、时而调笑让他扎个蝴蝶结，丝毫没有刚才纵马一跃的英雄气概。应付了曹操的各种戏谑和挑三拣四的要求后，荀彧终于帮他包扎好了伤口，扶着曹操重又上了马。由于主将不在会极大动摇军心，两人不敢再耽搁片刻时间，在申时刚过时回到了大营。

*******************

“哥！” “将军！” “荀司马！”

曹操与荀彧的身影刚一出现在营门口，曹洪、程立、典韦等人便纷纷闻讯奔跑而来，情绪激动。“哥……”曹洪拉着曹操的手，抹了把泪道：“我在山谷里突然就不见了荀司马，回来后又听说你也不见了，你知道我这几个时辰是怎么过的……”曹操平时虽动不动就责骂曹洪，此时却也放柔了语调，拍拍他的背宽慰了许久。一旁的程立倒是面不改色，毫不含糊地汇报：“将军，立已经和曹校尉清点了人数，此次探营折了八百五十兵士，剩下的立也安排回营修整了，只等将军回来指示下一步行动。”曹操一回来就发现大营有条不紊，向程立微微点头以示肯定，心中也更加信任赞赏了几分。

这时典韦踉踉跄跄地三步并作两步冲撞过来，抓着曹操的手臂，九尺高的壮汉竟哭得如孩童一般，程立去拉他，却根本无法使他放开手：“将军……将军！”典韦涕泪纵横道：“这次都是俺不好，以后就算俺死个十次八次，都再不会离开将军半步了！”

典韦的反应让曹操一时也惊诧不已，他深知典韦这样的义士，虽寡言少语，但只要是出口的承诺就看得比千金更重。曹洪在一旁跟着补充道：“典都尉，都急疯了，要不是我拉住他，早就单枪匹马去找你了。”曹操往日只道典韦心思单纯，同他把酒痛饮，讲什么都毫无顾忌，却没想到典韦竟对他关切如此之深。他心下一酸，眼眶中亦涌出泪来：“……好啦，好啦，恶来，我没事儿。还欠你三筐梅子呢，死不了。”

“咦？”曹操突然注意到一个重要的问题，转过身去问曹洪和程立，语气颇为急切：“鲍信呢？鲍信在哪儿？”

程立默然了片刻，语气沉痛：“鲍都尉，没能回来。身边亲兵也无一幸存。”

曹操听到噩耗，心中半是自责半是愤恨，向后退了几步，仰天怒吼：“黄巾小贼！我誓为鲍仲义报仇雪恨！”

程立上前揖道：“将军有破敌之志，必能马到成功。只是如今新败，士气低落……”

“士气低落？”曹操冷笑一声，沉思片刻后，随即对典韦厉声命令道：“给我拿一副新的铠甲来，我要巡营！”

曹操亲自披甲击鼓，召集兵士、明劝赏罚，使士气重新振奋。鲍信原来的部队也群情激愤，愿为鲍都尉复仇死战。曹操心里明白，目前阶段正是战役的关键时期，一口气都不能松懈。刚刚经历一次不小的失败，泄气乃人之常情，可作为主将，他却决不可气馁，须为常人之所不能为。然而只有荀彧知道，曹操对士兵喊话喊到最后的时候，额上渗出冷汗，右手一直扶在他肩上，因为他的腿伤若不借力支撑，完全不可能坚持到最后。

是夜，军医重新为曹操处理伤处。曹操一边换着药，一边召集众人于营帐内商议接下来的策略。这时一个探子小跑进营帐，行礼汇报道：“将军，听说黄巾军经过这场小胜，气焰极为嚣张，主将黄邵扬言要破了曹操大营，一举歼灭官兵。”  
荀彧自下午巡营之后，就思索着下一步的计划。此刻听了探子的情报，心中已然浮现一计。曹操心下也自有打算。他自会议开始起就时不时地用余光瞄着荀彧，这时见他神色一动，猜测是与自己想到了一处，便问道：“荀司马有什么看法？”  
荀彧刚想回答，脑海里却浮现出曹操下午因腿伤而渗出冷汗的情景，便不忍说出自己的计策，于是回道：“彧原是有些愚见，只是将军新受了伤……”

“荀司马！”曹操突然重重一拳砸在桌案上，紧紧盯着荀彧，荀彧自与曹操共事以来，从未见过曹操如此严厉地对自己吼过：“你记住：当断不断，反受其乱。把你的计划重新说一遍，大声！”

荀彧永远记得那天曹操的话和他的眼神，在鄄城、在许都、在官渡，陪伴着他，鼓舞着他，直到与他的意志融为一体。

真正的领袖，总是能使他周围的人都变得更强更好。

荀彧深吸了一口气，声音沉稳响亮、字字毫不含糊：“敌军骄而无虞，可诎而待之，以顺其意。今日追兵既已知我方主将负伤，可散布将军伤重的消息，假意丢弃辎重，以示乱象，诱敌劫营。我等则埋下伏兵，关门打狗，可大获全胜。”  
曹操见荀彧与自己想到一处，心里于公于私都跟吃了蜜糖似的，适才绷紧的脸上又浮现出那个招牌似的不正经的笑容，用两指敲了敲桌面道：“嘿，这就对了嘛。也别说什么伤重啦，明天你直接给我发丧，就说我死了。到他们中伏之后我再突然出现，扮个阎王吓死这群小贼！”  
这话说得曹洪等直接捧腹大笑起来。荀彧心中亦是哭笑不得，因一干人皆在帐中，强忍住抛给曹孟德一个白眼的冲动：你这张嘴，有时候真的可以去死了。

*******************

“报！”一个探子气喘吁吁地跑进黄巾军主将黄邵的营帐，行礼报道：“我等抓到十来个叛逃的曹军士兵，请大将军示下。”

黄邵正与部将何曼、何仪二人争论下一步计划。黄邵认为此时应一鼓作气，全灭曹军，而何曼、何仪则认为曹军虽然新败，但元气尚存，应小心为上。黄邵听闻部下捉到曹军俘虏，脸上欣喜之情溢于言表，大手一挥：“带上来！”

帐外的一列士兵应声拖拽着十来个五花大绑的曹军俘虏来到黄邵面前，那十来个俘虏想是被拳打脚踢了一阵，皆龇牙咧嘴地叫苦连天：“将军饶命！将军饶命啊！”

“哼，饶命可以。”黄邵装作毫不在意地擦着自己的短刀，不屑道：“我问你们，为何要叛逃？”

“将军还没听说吗？”带头的那个俘虏殷切道：“曹操那日中了箭，夜里突然创发身亡。如今军中大乱，自相攻伐，我们好不容易偷了些钱财逃出来，可没想到……”

“可没想到又被将军逮住了！”另一个俘虏接着话茬可怜巴巴地说：“这些钱财都可以给将军，求将军饶我们一条小命吧！”

“是啊……饶我们一条小命吧！”“求求将军了！”这十来人又此起彼伏地叩头求饶起来。

黄邵仍然不搭理他们，只向旁边的探子使了个眼色，探子凑近他耳朵低声道：“小的此前和弟兄们秘密潜入曹营附近的小山上远望，确实是全军缟素，白幡高挂，远远就听到哭声不绝。”

黄邵喜上眉梢，不过片刻后又收敛了表情，挥手道：“先带下去！”亲兵应声将那十来个哭喊着的俘虏带出了大帐。

“看到没有，这简直是天助我也！”黄邵等众人退去，对何曼、何仪喝道：“此时不乘胜追击，必将贻误战机，后悔莫及！”

“将军……”何曼仍未打消疑虑：“曹操素来诡计多端，只怕是诱敌之计……”

“好了！”黄邵不耐烦起来：“这也怕那也怕！还怎么打仗！你们怕曹操，在这里给我守着大营。今夜，我亲自率五千弟兄去劫营，看看他曹操到底有没有什么诱敌之计！”

何曼、何仪见黄邵如此坚持，不便再争，只诺诺退下去布置大营防御工作了。

*************

月上中天之时，黄邵果然率领两百骁勇骑兵为先锋从山路来劫曹军大营，五千步卒紧随其后。离曹营还有一里地时，黄邵趁着月色便望见军中白幡飘扬，对自己的判断又确信了几分。等骑兵静悄悄逼近曹营大门，他更是隐约看见一队士兵稀稀拉拉地举着火把，照例巡营，步伐和姿态无精打采，不禁心中暗喜。他挥手为号，带头的几个弓箭手嗖嗖几箭解决了挡住营门的几个巡逻兵。其他兵士见此情状一片慌乱，大惊喊道：“有敌军！”黄邵大喝一声，率先锋拨开鹿角，冲过营门，巡逻士兵仓皇而逃。黄巾军先锋紧紧追击，虽有曹军士兵稍作抵抗，但黄邵的骑兵势如破竹，一路驰入大营深处。黄巾大部队此时也跟了上来，见营门口散落不少辎重，都大喜过望。起义军本身就纪律松散，又加上快要入冬，众人都指望多多存粮，于是纷纷争先恐后地抢夺起粮草财宝来。黄邵见后队乱成一团，立马执旗击鼓号令全军重整队形。可众人见胜利在望，无人恋战，哪里还肯听号令。黄邵心下烦躁，举目环顾四周，这才意识到一个严重的反常之处：他们前来劫营，曹军不但不堪一击，甚至连遭夜袭时该有的烽火信号都不见一个。他霎时心中凉透，怀疑自己真是中了曹操的诡计。然而此时他与身边的精悍骑兵已深入大营内部，望楼、木栅重重叠叠，一时找不到出路，与后队又相距甚远，倘若此时伏兵一出……

就在他的思绪被这恐怖的想法占据时，不远处响起一声怒吼：“兄弟们！杀啊！！”一时间火把齐明，一员大将带着一彪人马像从地里钻出来一般。来者正是曹洪。曹洪日间接受了曹操的命令，与程立各领一队精悍骑兵，埋伏于半月形营寨的两侧。他已养精蓄锐多时，刚才见黄邵冲进大营，毫无防备，心里早就痒痒了，不过还好谨记着曹操所教，要等敌军十之七八进入营寨，被辎重所诱自乱阵脚，再行出击。此刻时机已到，曹洪从左翼飞骑杀出，程立看见高举的火把，亦下令让右翼骑兵杀出。一时间火光大盛，响声震天。黄邵虽被两面夹击，但毕竟是久经沙场之将，须臾间便将两百精锐围成一个圆阵，外边的一圈高举盾牌防守，里面的骑兵在马上射击，准备回身往营门方向杀去，与后队会合。可惜还没前进几步，前方的薪垛后又闪出数百骑兵，阵型中央是一辆插着将旗的双马战车，车的左边是荀彧，右边是典韦，车上正坐着已经“死”了的曹操。

“黄邵小儿！认得我是谁吗？”曹操虽大笑着发问，却比怒骂更阴森森令人恐惧。他虽因伤无法骑马，但威势仍让被包围的黄巾军心胆俱寒。

曹操一声令下，三队人马一齐放箭。黄邵自知大势已去，双目圆睁，怒吼之声如雷贯耳：“曹贼！今日中汝奸计，老子做鬼也饶不了你！”话音未落，黄邵已率两百骑大喊着“汉行已尽，黄家当立”，自杀般冲向包围圈。前队纷纷中箭倒地，后队又前仆后继地向前，一浪一浪，直至消亡殆尽。

“也是群汉子。待会替他们收了尸。”曹操对荀彧吩咐了，又转身对典韦道：“恶来，后边的那些人，就靠你了！”

“都交给俺！”典韦领命后大为振奋，于马上挥舞着百斤重的双戟，大呼“黄邵已死”，率中军向营门处的黄巾大部队发起全面进攻。黄巾军正在抢夺辎重，忽见营中烽火大盛，夜色下数不清的曹军从四面八方涌现而来，早已肝胆俱裂。典韦本就比常人高一大截，此时骑在马上，居高临下用双戟横扫敌军，直如一股黑色旋风将敌阵生生撕开一个鲜血横飞的裂口，周遭百余人无法近前一步。一些腿脚快的黄巾军想从营门夺路而逃，却个个惨叫着落入陷阱。原来曹军白日里于营门处深挖沟堑，底下埋上木刺，覆上木板伪装，专等敌军败退时抽去木板断其后路。五千黄巾溃不成军，曹军却几路合成一路，有条不紊地大举进攻，不但秋风扫落叶般剿杀了劫营的五千敌兵，更趁胜追击至敌方大营。防守大营的何仪、何曼等率军拼死抵抗，双方战至天明，曹军才因士卒疲惫，暂且鸣金收兵。

经此一役，曹军斩杀一员敌方大将，枭首万余级。黄巾军从此军心不振，加之入冬后粮食紧缺，于是递上降书，请求全军归降曹操。

曹操将降书给众人过目，询问该如何处置。曹洪认为黄巾军久为贼寇，刁蛮不治，受降后恐再次哗变，应当继续追击。而荀彧和程立都建言道：“黄巾军本是平民百姓，因国乱岁凶，无以为活，才揭竿而起。将军若是能让他们在兖州安定下来，一来可以充实兖州人口，二来可以补充精悍兵源，这是长远之计。”曹操嘉许。荀彧又建议道：“经兖州一战，青州黄巾仍有百万人口，安顿事宜需妥善计划。枣主簿此前组织东郡流民耕种荒地，卓有成效，请将军速召枣主簿至济阴大营议事。”于是曹操乃派飞骑召枣祇至济阴。

枣祇不愧是曹军第一劳模，来到大营，连脸都没洗，衣都没换，便火速赶至主帐面见曹操与荀彧。枣祇道：“祇这几个月来，都在思考此事。依祇愚见，黄巾军的亦耕亦战之法，虽是农民草创，缺乏制度和组织，却甚有可取之处。定国之术，在于强兵足食。祇以为，将军可吸取其经验，让士兵在无战事时亦耕种田地，为没有农具与耕牛的流民提供劳作工具，并收取租税。既可充实仓廪，又可减省作战时的运粮之劳。”

荀彧也赞同道：“枣主簿此言极是。如今天下凶乱，人口锐减，只能充分利用兵源，增加粮食收入。其实春秋之时，管仲即为桓公推行亦耕亦战之法，此亦先代乱世之良式。”

初平三年冬，兖州牧曹操受黄巾降卒三十余万，男女百余万口，收其精锐者，号为“青州兵”，并议屯田制之雏形。

*************

这一年，令曹操最为自豪的大事有两件：第一件自然是收青州兵；第二件，就是曹丕终于学会了射箭。过年的时候，曹操一见到熟人就夸“我的丕儿才六岁就会射箭了”，言下之意当然是“我曹操真是个天才，生的儿子自然也是天才”。曹丕是卞夫人的长子，这一年刚满六岁，小脸长得圆嘟嘟的，门牙刚掉了一颗，讲起话来总漏着风。年初时，曹操决定把曹丕带到教练场，亲自监督儿子学习骑射。曹操自己聪明过人，什么新玩意都是一学就会，自然对儿子也期许甚高。但曹丕偏偏是个慢热的，射箭的开弓动作学了好几天仍然不得要领。那时曹操刚进入兖州，正被州内的战事闹得心烦，看到儿子过了几天还没学会，张开嘴就骂了句：“你小子怎么还没学会！是不是在偷懒？”

曹丕顿时大感委屈，一双大眼睛瞪着父亲，眼泪立刻就涌了上来，但又不敢哭，看着怪惨兮兮的。

荀彧恰好经过，心中明白这又是州内事务不顺，拿小孩子撒气了。于是便反唇相讥：“那你六岁的时候也不会啊？”

曹操居然也耍起了孩子脾气，反驳道：“那我六岁的时候，世道也没有乱成这样啊？我要他努力研习武艺，不都是为了他好吗？”

这话却意外地触动了荀彧心中的酸楚之处。是的，曹孟德说的没错，乱世中的孩子，从小就必须从头到脚武装自己。他去年接到来自颍川的消息，说董卓派李傕和郭汜扫荡了颍川郡，烹杀了太守李旻，所过之处烧杀抢掠，无一活口。他闭上眼，仍然能想象到那惨烈的画面。当年青青的麦田，汩汩的清泉，如今皆已化作焦土与血水。从征两年来，他也亲眼见过战场上无数残酷的景象。身为军师，他自然要尽力出谋划策，斩杀敌人。然而他内心深处却知道，他是厌恶这样无穷无尽的杀戮的。这些血与泪，是为一个辉煌王朝临终时献祭的挽歌。

我生之初尚无为，我生之后汉祚衰。

有些寂静的夜晚，他一个人默默地想：我们这一代人虽然命运多舛、历尽苦辛，但我们付出的汗水和血泪，将不会是徒劳的。等曹丕长大了以后，也许他的孩子，就可以像我和孟德一样拥有无忧无虑的童年。而那时全天下的人，都将再次见证盛世太平，海晏河清。

而这样的天下，值得我们付出一生的努力。


	6. 杀伐无由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 耳闻的像终结 眼见的都毁灭  
> 多年后史书页 仍把这页撰写

这是长安人记忆中最凄惨的夏天。阴冷的暴雨持续下了二十多天。肃杀的风卷着肆虐的雨水，在天地间筑起一道铁幕，将长安城笼罩在死亡的气息之下。

空荡荡的长街尽头，由远及近浮现出头几个头戴斗笠、全副武装的凉州兵身影。为首一人却是文士打扮，并未携带兵器。他骑着一匹黑色瘦马，裹着羌胡之地常见的披毡斗篷，看不清脸孔。马蹄踏过街边累积的腐尸白骨，经过暴雨的浸泡，愈加散发着臭不可闻的气味，使他不由得掩住口鼻。比腐尸更令人作呕的，是零星漂浮着的一只手臂，一条小腿，或是一颗表情扭曲、脑浆流露的头颅。饥荒持续了近半年，长安城内谷一斛五十万钱，豆麦一斛二十万钱，人相食早已不是什么秘密。不肯吃人肉的恐怕早已死绝，而那些急红了眼啃咬尸体、或是杀人而食的——

“又是一个中了邪魔的。”一个凉州兵低声道，勒马向后退了半步。一个披头散发的女人向他们踉踉跄跄地走来。如今城内兵盗横行，白日街上也空无一人，而这个女人却毫不害怕，对满街的死尸亦熟视无睹。等她走近了，众人才看清她的模样：她的脸上挂着神志不清的笑，四肢瘦得像麦秸秆子，颧骨透过一层皮高高耸起，眼珠似两个不见底的黑洞。她臂弯里揣着一个幼儿的头颅，颅骨有利器敲碎割开的痕迹，脑髓被吃了一半，另一半贴着脑壳晃荡。女人瞪着眼，好奇而贪婪地打量着他们。即使是久经沙场的凉州兵将，见此诡异景象也不由得在马上打了个寒噤。

“竟连自己的孩子也……”一个校尉装扮的将领摇了摇头叹道。

“大人小心！”裹着斗篷的文士的马突然惊慌地嘶鸣起来，幸好被身旁校尉及时拉住。原来那女人猛地冲向文士的黑马，双手抓了马缰，凶狠得像要把马上的人拽下来撕碎。可下一秒，她突然蜷缩成一团坐倒在地，四肢抽搐，不受控制地发出一阵尖利可怖的怪笑。“借枪一用。”那文士刚刚一直在马上岿然不动，此刻却一把夺过身旁校尉手中的长枪，稳稳一枪刺进女人的胸膛。一道狰狞的血柱喷射而出，溅在马腿和斗篷上，混着污水流淌进石板的缝隙间，勾勒出暗红色的脉络。文士抽出长枪，那女人的尸体才失去支撑缓缓倒地，脸上的表情已经凝固，仍是大大地咧嘴笑着。

“果然如诅咒所言，食人肉者不得活。”校尉盯着女人的尸体，幽幽道：“最近城内是犯了邪，不少吃人肉的都得了这种怪病，起初只是走路不稳，似醉酒状，之后就四肢抽搐，怪笑不止，最终都被恶鬼夺了魂，大笑而亡……不过所幸啊，李大将军已经请了羌族女巫，驱鬼特别灵验，这两天正准备搭台施法……”

“诅个屁咒。”文士毫不客气地打断了他的喋喋不休，“城里暴尸街头的状况，几个月都不见解决。那些先死而成为食物的，大多本就患病。饿急了的人吃了这些带病又腐烂的尸体，自然也会得病。”文士看着校尉若有所悟的样子，心里好笑，脸上却正色道：“我命令你，今日就带一个连，将全城彻查一遍，凡是患病的，杀！尸体不可掩埋，用车运到城外，全部焚烧。明白了没有？”

“明、明白、末将明白。”校尉忙不迭地应声道。文士体格远不及他魁梧，眉目也并非凶神恶煞，甚至带着几许柔媚，然而就是有让这彪形大汉俯首帖耳的震慑力。

“那……女巫的事？”校尉又试探性地询问。

文士无奈地长叹了口气：“尽人事，听天命。若是女巫能求神驱鬼，让她求便是。”

“是、是，大人说的对。”

“今日赈济饥民的粮食，都齐全了没有？诸校尉可有侵夺？”文士重新回到他们此行的正题上。

“末将天不亮就清点了好几遍，一斗不少。自从前几日李将军亲自斩了侵夺赈灾粮的十几个校尉，没人再敢顶风作案。”

“谅他们也不敢。”文士心中冷笑一声，侵夺赈灾粮的命令，本就是李傕下的，如今事情闹得朝议鼎沸，自然要有人做替罪羔羊。

“不过诩听说，昨日发放粮食时，秩序很是混乱。人群互相攻击踩踏，士兵又出手杀人，死了不少百姓。”

“此为末将之过。”校尉翻身下马，低头拱手谢罪：“今日末将增加了配粮处的兵力，又明确告诫士兵不可出手杀人，违者军法处置。”

“那就好。”文士点点头，扶起他安慰道：“也不全是你的过错。局势艰难啊……”他举目远眺，远处的城郭只余下灰蒙蒙的轮廓，大雨在天地间连接成无数细线，使人望不清前路。“今日仍是在东市放粮吗？随我去看看吧。”  
  
雨下得越来越大了，雨点打在人身上生疼。然而再大的雨，也拦不住清晨就候在东市、望眼欲穿的上千饥民。围栏打开的一刹那，上千人如牧民的羔羊般涌进场内，他们似乎都生着一样的面孔，高举着一样的手臂，发出一样的呼喊。那文士望着蝼蚁般脆弱的众生，嘴角扯出一个苦笑，牙缝间挤出两个字来：

愚蠢。

天下人皆是一般愚蠢。

去年四月，作威作福的董卓终于被王允吕布合谋杀死。凉州军顿时成了无头的苍蝇，四处乱撞。李傕、郭汜、张济等听说王允要杀尽凉州人，吓得打算解散军队，连夜逃回老家。还好他及时阻止，劝说他们集合散兵，打回长安。众人在绝境之中背水一战，竟于十日内攻破了壁垒森严的长安城。可没想到，李、郭两人好了伤疤忘了疼，在朝廷，胁迫天子准许自己加官进爵，开府治事，更不把公卿百官放在眼中；在民间，放纵士兵烧杀抢掠，jian yin妇女。军队吃饱了，就享乐浪费，饥饿了，就搜刮百姓的粮食财富。一切的一切，都重复着当年董卓的灭亡之路。京城饥荒日益严重，天子决定放太仓之谷以赈饥民，而李傕竟公然侵夺赈灾之粮，导致城中死亡人数只增不减。消息传到天子耳中，小皇帝却是个精明的，知道他贾诩在凉州军与汉室之间力求中立，于是不与李傕明争，却命尚书台介入调查此事。退朝后，天子涕泪连连，拉着他的手，恳请贾尚书以长安百姓为念。他贾诩还有何选择，只好对李傕展开第一千零一次苦口婆心的教育工作，那无异于从老虎口中抢下肥肉。还好李傕心念旧恩，又敬畏于他的才智，对他的话总还是听得进的。

他微微眯起眼，大雨中的人群逐渐模糊成一片，脆弱地仿佛糊墙的白浆，不知何时就被雨水冲刷殆尽。贾诩啊贾诩，你也一样愚蠢。如何将自己算到了今日步步艰险的境地。若是一步不慎，自己的死相，恐怕会比这些饥民更难看百倍。

“贾大人！”远处一骑飞驰而来，打断了贾诩的思绪。他细看之下，原是李傕帐中亲兵。“贾大人！”亲兵气喘吁吁下马道：“大将军请您速速回营，有要事商议。”

“诩奉天子之诏，监督放粮，还有半个时辰才能结束。”

“可……这真的是要事！”

“不就是请女巫驱鬼的事吗！”贾诩终于透出些不耐烦来：“诩无异议！”

“不不，不是女巫！”亲兵忙摇头否认：“大将军刚才，差点和钟廷尉吵起来了。还好钟廷尉让了步，才没闹大。”

“钟廷尉？”这名字让贾诩提起了兴趣，他扬了扬眉毛：“钟廷尉怎会和大将军争执？所为何事？”

“小的也不太清楚……但好像是——”亲兵上前压低了声音：“是有关兖州牧曹操的事。”

贾诩的眼中浮起一丝玩味的笑意。他紧了紧斗篷，转身对校尉致歉：“抱歉。大将军那边出了些情况，诩得先行离开，此处还需拜托你了。”他随即翻身上马，对亲兵喝道：“我们走！”两骑黑马踏着路上石砖，咯噔咯噔，消失在长街深处。

此时正是兴平元年，初夏五月，长安。  
  
  
********

一个月前，千里之外的鄄城，正是春意融融的好时节。兖州牧治所的庭院内，几株高大的梧桐挂满了巴掌般大的绿叶。一旁的梨花已谢幕多时，而杏花与紫藤正争奇斗艳。摇曳的兰草隐于旧木新叶之中，随风传送着阵阵幽香。一群鸟雀扇着灵巧的翅膀，在枝头平地间跳跃飞腾。屋内传出一阵阵欢声笑语，伴随着煮茶汤的清香和水烧开的咕噜声。傍晚时分曹操从练兵处回到治所时，所见所闻就是这样的景象。

曹操听着声音，就知道其中一人是荀彧，而另一人——难道是程立？程立平时总是板着同一张脸，就算笑也是嘴角稍稍向上撇出同一个角度，他从未听见程立这般大笑过，不禁甚是惊叹：哎呀，真是比乌鸦叫还难听。

“你们两个还没回家呢？聊什么这么高兴？”曹操大步走进厅堂，对围着茶炉的荀彧和程立两人朗声问道。

“将军。”荀、程二人转过身来行礼。荀彧理了理身旁的另一张空坐席，请曹操坐下。

程立又回到了他一贯的面瘫表情，接着曹操的问题答道：“也无甚大事，跟文若聊些家长里短的事罢了。”

荀彧为曹操盛了一碗红枣茶汤，茶的清香混合着枣的果香扑鼻而来。荀彧补充道：“仲德接到家书，他的子侄族人，就快要到鄄城了。”

“嗨，这可是件大喜事啊。”曹操抚掌恭贺，接着又关切道：“仲德家人初来乍到，若是缺少什么用度器物，尽管说与我知，别客气哈。”

程立拱手而谢：“有劳将军费心，立感激不尽。”接着，他转过头望了望荀彧，又望了望曹操，微笑道：“其实，文若今天也接到了家人的消息呢。”

“哦？”曹操见荀彧刚要作答，摆了摆手示意他别说：“让我来猜猜，文若今天这么高兴——”曹操眼珠一转：“该不会是那个大侄子荀公达又来信了吧？”

“哈哈哈……”程立抚须大笑（尽管曹操内心希望他还是别笑了），荀彧见曹操一下就猜中，不禁莞尔，感慨如今三年过去，两人彼此的了解已在不知不觉间变得如此深厚了。

“那公达在信里到底写了什么？”曹操好奇地追问：“难不成他也要来兖州了？”

说到此处，荀彧略带遗憾地摇了摇头：“公达自从年初来拜访将军之后，对将军甚是钦佩，对来兖州的邀请也思虑良久。只是……他一向认为，蜀郡地势险固，人民殷富，此前已求朝廷拜他为蜀郡太守。如今他来信说，朝廷终于下了委任令，他准备动身上任，问彧要不要同去……”

曹操刚才一直细细听着，这时却一拍桌子打断道：“蜀郡这个地方，地处偏远，穷乡僻壤，有山川之险却也易守难攻，哪里比得上关东四通八达，可进可退；要说到物资殷富，益州是有沃野千里，可物产难以运输，而我关东也有万顷良田，开山得铜，煮海得盐，水陆两道直抵关中。再说我兖州，毗邻青、徐，北航辽东，南通南海……”

“咳咳、咳咳……”程立咳了两声，“文若还没说完。”

“哦，哦，抱歉。”曹操这才硬生生收回了自己强词夺理的几千字，按捺住激动问道：“嗯，那，公达还说了什么？”

荀彧感叹道：“其实啊，人算不如天算，如今战乱，蜀道已经阻塞三个月了。所以公达准备先去荆州，再等待时机由荆州入蜀。”

曹操一听此言，心里不仅松了口气，更暗暗偷着乐，脸上却不无遗憾地跟着感叹：“这也真是不巧了。不过就像我说的，不一定是坏事嘛，公达乃当世奇才，怎可浪费在蜀郡这种偏远落后之地……”同时他心里默默将曹氏祖先玉皇大帝太上老君念叨了一遍：蜀道别说三个月不通，就是三年，三十年也不能让它通了啊。

就在这时，荀彧朝他瞥了一眼，清澈的目光仿佛镜子般照出了他的一堆小心思，看得曹操心里有点发毛。不过片刻后他就破罐子破摔，回敬了荀彧一个“你奈我何”的眼神：上次见面，公达明着是来谢我在他拘押期间派人往长安送信，其实还不是冲着他小叔来的，别以为我看不出来。

程立又“咳咳”地清了两下嗓子，打断了两人间的眼神电波，抽了抽鼻子：“奇怪，这附近没人酿醋啊，怎么空气里一股酸味？我出去透透气，告辞。”

曹操求之不得：仲德果然是聪明人，不送。

程立走后，曹操往荀彧身边又凑近了些，磨蹭着荀彧的衣袖发出沙沙的响声。荀彧低头浅笑道：“其实，彧的私心，也不希望蜀道通啊。”

这话说得曹操心里一阵感动涕零，连忙追问：“原来文若也这么想？是为何？”

“刚才将军不都说了？公达乃当世奇才，谋略更胜于彧，彧自然希望他早日归于将军麾下。只是公达现在，还需要些时间……”

曹操知道荀彧一来二去地安排自己与荀攸会面，私下也不知劝说过几回，全是为了自己操心，心中不由一动，抚上他的手诚恳道：“文若，你总是说公达好，我可从来没怀疑过。上次会面，公达跟我话虽不多，却见解深刻；刺董义举，更是胆识过人。我也万分希望，能早日同你和公达共创大业。”

荀彧轻轻回握了曹操的手，眼中亦充满期待：“也许那一天，也不远了。”

这时曹操却突然放了手，端起漆碗喝了一大口茶汤，颇不以为然地瞥了荀彧一眼道：“不过他更胜于你这种鬼话，我可不信。”

曹操这种随口瞎说的话，荀彧如今早习惯了，也便是一笑置之。毕竟曹操开起玩笑，可是什么话都说得出口，还说得脸不变色心不跳。但他心里却还是欣喜的。

“将军，”荀彧正了色，重新说回正题：“还有一件正事，彧和仲德这几日商量过，想征求将军的意见。”

“哦？愿闻其详。”

“自天子播越，诸侯各拥兵自重，未有心存王室者。如今将军新得兖州，更当首先向天子献捷，贡奉资粮，为诸侯之表率。如此，将军的兖州牧才算得名正言顺，而将军的声名，也将更为天下所重。”

曹操沉思片刻，认真地点点头道：“还是文若与仲德思虑周全，那就依尔等之言，明日即着手准备一队兵马，携资粮与京城通使。不知文若认为谁可担任主使？”

荀彧笑道：“其实公达正想去长安一趟。”

曹操这倒奇了：“如今关中在李傕等人控制之下，局势险恶，公达不是才逃出来怎么又打算回去？不过，这反常道而行之的作风，我很欣赏。”

荀彧心中了然，望着门外啄食的鸟雀，低声自语道：“因为长安有他想见的人，我劝他别去，也是拦不住的。”他默然了片刻，又转过头劝曹操：“等公达回来，将军再邀他致谢，说不定能使他回心转意、不去荆州了，岂不是一举两得？”

“哈哈哈……”曹操闻言揽住他的背，朗声大笑：“咱们别说荀公达了行不行？其实，我可有个天大的好消息，这些天忙得脚不着地，还没来得及告诉大家，但我第一个来告诉你啊。”

“是什么消息？”

“我爹带着一家人，从琅琊动身往兖州赶了。我派了应劭去接应，听说已到了徐州地界。”

“那不是再过几天就到了！”荀彧见曹操难得如此高兴，也不禁喜上眉梢：“将军也有五六年没见过家人了，我们该为将军好好庆贺一番。”

曹操先前担心荀彧会因为党锢的原因，对自己的家人心存芥蒂，但这几次对他提起，却未见荀彧神色不悦，心里暗暗感激他的开明大度。而荀彧认为，一直揪住过去的事，于今毫无助益；而且曹操和阉党也完全不是一路人，不该因出身就把人一棍子打死。总之，曹操见荀彧也高兴，忍不住越说越起劲：

“文若说得是！等他们到了，我就好好摆一桌家宴。不光是我们曹家夏侯家，文若和仲德也带着家里人来！对了，还有那个新来的戏志才，文若也请他来如何？我告诉你啊，我爹从小就骂我调皮捣蛋，天天给他惹祸，当然确实也惹了些麻烦……如今终于有了点出息，可以孝敬他老人家了。”

“文若还从没见过我家人呢！我还有个弟弟，爹总是夸他听话。我二弟人是老实，不过跟我比脑子就慢多了。看来我们全家的聪明才智都集中在我身上了。”这话说得荀彧心里忍不住吐槽：还不如说你们全家的大言不惭都集中在你身上了吧。

“只可惜我娘死得早，没能看到他儿子做上兖州牧，唉！现在家里还有我二娘，”曹操突然凑到他耳边，小声道：“她可长得比猪还肥。”

荀彧忍俊不禁，推了他一把：“瞎说。”

就在曹操恨不得把自己七大姑八大姨都跟荀彧数落一遍时，一个士兵风尘仆仆地跑进院落。曹操见有人来，忙正襟危坐。那士兵见曹操正在兴头上，竟慌得不知所措，拜倒在地，支支吾吾说不出个句子来。荀彧只当他是新兵，未经通报闯了官署，所以紧张，便宽慰道：“你不用怕，有什么消息通报便是。”

曹操仔细一瞧：“呵，你不是元让身边的吗？有话快说，有屁快放。”

士兵因这鼓励和催促，突然壮了胆子，吞吞吐吐答道：“回……回将军，徐州急信：陶谦贪图老太爷家财，派人尾随了车队……老太爷他……”

曹操心里突然升起一丝不祥的预感，厉声呵斥：“怎么样了！说啊！”

士兵抬起头，正碰上曹操凶神恶煞的目光，惊慌下反而竹筒倒豆子般抖了出来：“老太爷一家……老太爷一家都被陶谦杀了！”

不到一盏茶前，曹操还在和荀彧欢欢喜喜说着家宴的事，此刻听说全家被害，巨大的落差下，质疑、悲伤、愤怒，种种情绪如洪水般冲上脑门。他一时无法控制自己，冲上前直踹那传信的士兵：“哪个王八蛋，叫你来说这晦气的狗屁话！”

荀彧冲到他面前拦住他，用尽全力抱住他的腰：“将军，你先冷静一下！还不知来龙去脉，是真是假……”

曹操望着荀彧的眼，稍稍安静下来，这时，不远处响起一个熟悉的声音：

“孟德，你静一静。本来是我要来告诉你的。”

曹操循声望去，看到夏侯惇正立在院门口唤他，神情却是非同寻常的沉重。

“孟德。”夏侯惇深吸了口气，声音里带着哽咽：“应劭的兵还没到，姑父一家就被陶谦的人害了，无一幸免。应劭，也畏罪逃到冀州去了。”

曹操定定地望着夏侯惇，眼睛眨也不眨。半晌后，他因愤怒而发红的眼眶里终于涌上泪来。

“将军！孟德！”曹操只觉得耳边荀彧和夏侯惇的呼喊遥远地仿佛来自另一个世界，他眼前一黑，再无知觉。  
  
  
********

“无耻老贼。”曹军主帐内，曹操一字一顿地吐出这四个字，似乎要用尽全部力气，把根根骨头都咬碎一般。

大帐中的主将席位下首，一侧立着夏侯惇、夏侯渊、曹洪、曹仁、于禁、乐进等武将。另一侧立着荀彧、程立、陈宫、枣祇、戏志才等谋士。众人皆一言不发，空气像暴风雨来临前那般，压得人喘不过气来。

“明天，大军向徐州进发。”曹操掷下令箭：“文若，准备工作都就绪了吗？”

“一切就绪。”荀彧答道。其实大家心里都清楚，曹操一心要尽快攻克徐州，所以准备得颇为仓促，又征调了原本用来屯田的青州兵参战。虽然攻打徐州一直在计划之中，然而曹操现在未免操之过急，所以这次军议一开始，众人就多有反对。可一切劝告，似乎都无法撼动曹操复仇的决心。也许是因为曹操在他面前流露出更多不足与外人道的喜怒哀乐，他更能理解曹操的痛苦，但他又不愿见曹操因一时冲动而在不恰当的时间发动战争。于是他下了决心，再次劝道：“将军，恕彧直言：虽然杀父之仇，不可不报，攻打徐州也在计划之中，然而兖州境内，尚未大定，仓廪府库，仍待充实。此时大军出征，实非上策。若等秋后收了粮，再动刀兵，就更为十拿九稳了。”

曹操转过头，眯起眼打量着他，荀彧同他的目光正面相接，也丝毫不退让。

程立向荀彧赞叹地点点头，亦拱手进言：“将军，文若之言有理，愿将军三思而后行。”

曹操静默了片刻，随即脸色沉了沉，背过身去厉声道：“此仇不报，何以为人。我意已决，你们谁都不许再劝！”说罢猛一挥袍袖，背过手岿然而立。

“曹孟德！你太刚愎自用了吧！”

这一声怒吼，如同打破沉寂的响雷，引得众人纷纷侧目。原来是一直未发言的陈宫，此刻却怒目圆睁，神色决然，像是要拼个鱼死网破。

曹操微微扬了扬下颌，语气轻蔑：“我说了，我决心已定，你不服？”

陈宫个性碰硬更硬，从鼻子里冷笑一声道：“哼，我是不服。我不服你不听忠言，一意孤行，为一己私仇发动战争！我不服你穷兵黩武，独裁专断，征调樵采民众上前线卖命！我不服你草菅人命，诛杀贤良，九江边让天下知名，却因一言不合就遭受杀身之祸……”

荀彧听到“边让”二字，心里暗叫不好：这真是哪壶不开提哪壶。前九江太守边让是陈宫故交，知名当世，却因公然讽刺曹操是阉竖之后，被曹操枭首示众。曹操平生最恨别人蔑视他的出身，若说原来还有劝谏曹操回心转意的希望，如今被陈宫提起边让一事，是再无扭转的可能了。

于是他下意识地拉了拉陈宫：“公台……”

果然，这导火索顿时引得曹操火冒三丈。他刷地一声拔出倚天剑：“你让他说！都说出来啊！我杀边让怎么了？我最憎恶的，就是边让这种仗着出身、沽名钓誉的蠹虫草包！他在九江有什么政绩？人民流离失所，贼寇横行霸道，他有什么资格评价我、评价我祖上？”

陈宫丝毫没被曹操的嚣张气焰镇住，反而寸步不让：“呵，曹孟德，你杀人反倒有理了？哪条王法规定，骂曹操就得杀头？你简直目无纲纪，仗势跋扈！你和董卓、李傕之流有何区别？”

“哦？我目无王法？”曹操露出一丝讥诮的笑，随即如雷霆般咆哮：“我告诉你，在兖州，我曹操就是王法！”

这话显然说得越了界。陈宫气得浑身发抖，伸出手重重地指了曹操两下：“曹孟德……好、好！我陈宫真是瞎了眼！”说罢，竟拂袖而去。

曹操用锥子般的目光狠狠盯着陈宫远去的背影，咬牙切齿地将倚天剑插回剑鞘，一边仍赌气咒道：“随你怎么想，关我屁事！”他缓了两口气，仍怒气未消，转身用目光扫过一众谋士，冷冷道：“你们一个个，都不同意我打徐州……好啊，那就不要跟来！都给我在兖州待着！”随后，他又挥手对武将们喝道：“随我阅兵去！”随着众武将齐刷刷列队的兵甲碰撞声，曹操甩开大步离开主帐，扬起的战袍仿佛宣告着不容置疑的权威和决心。  
  
  
*******

等曹操和武将们离开后，一众谋士聚在一起，枣祇语气里很是担心：“将军这次，是真不准备带军师了？”

荀彧心里叹了口气：曹操这番脾气，着实引得大家惴惴不安。他只好尽力安慰道：“将军如今正在气头上，说的话未免过激。等今天晚些时候，彧再去问问看。”

戏志才拍了拍荀彧的肩膀，他是个高瘦的青年，眼神总透着一丝漫不经心。他以一贯的轻松语调提议：“文若莫太担心。这次我与将军冲撞不多，也许将军还愿意让我跟着。”

荀彧思忖了片刻，点了点头：“也是。这次，志才应该是最合适的人选了。”

“其实，现在进攻徐州，虽不算是最佳时机，但也不算太坏嘛。”戏志才散漫地笑了笑，这神情一时间竟让荀彧想起那位姓郭的至交好友来，只是军情紧急，这样的想法当时也只是一闪而过罢了。

“将军用兵远胜于陶谦，”荀彧认真地嘱托：“只要不骄不躁，不感情用事，至少是有七八成胜算的。你见机行事便是。”

戏志才拱手长揖，一丝不苟地回答：“志才自当尽力。”  
  
半晌后，众谋士也已散去，军帐内只剩下荀彧和程立两人，空落落的竟让人感到几许寒意。程立走到荀彧身边，与他并肩而立。荀彧转过脸望着他，眼神有些疲惫和悲伤。

“那日仲德走后，将军还说要请大家一起摆一桌家宴……后来，元让就来通报了徐州的事……”

“文若。”程立叹了口气：“我们都知道，将军是命世之才。可是要成就大业啊，总还欠缺那么一点，还得历练……”

是。仲德说的没错。荀彧低下头，心中默许：如今的曹操，机智有余，沉稳不足。不过，也许这敢怒敢笑的真实，也是当年在酸枣让自己心向往之的魅力之一吧。

他细细回想起适才发生的一切，他离陈宫最近，陈宫每个微小的表情和动作都看得清清楚楚。不知为何，他心中总有些不安，便问程立：“公台最近，还好吗？”

程立道：“公台是个直脾气，以前也不是没吵过，刚才大抵是一时气话了。将军平时待他有如腹心，他这些年来也与我们风雨共济……这样吧，我与公台算是半个同乡，我今天先劝他和将军互相道个歉。等过几天他冷静下来，我再去找他聊聊。”

“也是，太熟悉了，反而口无遮拦吧。”荀彧抬起头，眸子很亮，像令人温暖和安心的烛火：“不论如何，我们守好兖州便是。”

“文若啊，”程立忽又摆出那一副长者般的笑容：“有时候让将军碰碰钉子，也不是坏事呦。”

只不过他们都没想到，这次的钉子碰的太大了。  
  
  
********

苍茫的天空下，蔓延着灰黄色的原野。泗水和她的支流呈现出诡异的血红色，在荒野上铺开纵横交错的脉络，一如重病之人枯瘦粗糙的手掌上暴起的血管，触目惊心。

陶谦军在曹军的迅猛攻势下节节败退，连失五座要塞，如今退至剡城，几乎已到了退无可退的地步。为防止曹军因粮于敌，陶谦下令坚壁清野，将麦田草木烧尽。初夏的暖风席卷起遍地的黄沙与白灰，肆意呼啸过累积成山的白骨，宛如死神狂欢时奏响的尖利丧歌。

曹操乘绝影马，手持宝剑，铠甲外罩着白麻孝衣。身后曹军部队整齐划一地按三列弧形排开，刀枪剑戟在强烈的日光下折射出耀眼的光圈。剡城守军探勘曹军军阵，乍一望去，竟像铜墙铁壁般严密；细细看来，又像蝗虫般多得数不清。而这几万大军竟鸦雀无声，单是这军容已让守军胆战心惊。

“轻步兵，就位！”

“重步兵，就位！”

“骑兵，就位！”

“冲车、云梯营，就位！”

随着令旗与鼓号节奏严谨的此起彼伏，长长的军阵如一条蓄势待发的巨蟒般开始蠕动。在这条嗜血的猛兽将要扑向猎物前一瞬，曹操似乎能看见心中巨大的仇恨的块垒随着被撕碎的城池化为齑粉。他的嘴边浮起一丝满足的笑容，心里升起一股异常激动和安宁的奇妙感觉。

“攻城。”

随着主将一声令下，天地间杀声如雷，战鼓齐鸣。积蓄了巨大能量的巨蟒终于被放出铁笼，盘着黑色的身躯将剡城一圈圈缠紧、扼杀。曹军的投石车将城头的兵将击得血肉横飞，而守军的箭矢又吐着火舌将曹军的云梯吞噬殆尽。剡城下一片地狱景象。

戏志才与曹操并辔立于小丘之上观看战局，胸口却泛起一阵莫名的恶心。他下意识地闭了闭眼，耳边响起曹操战前所下的军令：“城破之后，不留活口。杀敌甲士五人者，赏田一顷；先破城之营内将士，升爵三级。”战役刚开始时，曹操以为此战应速战速决，问他如何能最快攻克徐州，他当日回答的神情和语气，此时仍能在脑海里鲜活淋漓地回放，使他不忍逼视：

“屠一城，降十城。”

当时，曹操向他投来欣慰的目光，仿佛正期待着这一答案。

然而杀戒一开，仇恨的火星瞬间便燃成复仇的漫天大火，所有人都在这场鲜血的欢宴里疯狂，内心的饕餮一旦挣脱桎梏哪里还收得回去。原本的“屠一城，降十城”立刻变成了“所过之处、尽皆屠之”，以致彭城三万白骨，泗水为之不流。  
  
戏志才用力摇了摇愈发昏沉的脑袋，将涣散的目光重新聚焦在眼前的战局上。随着攻城战的推进，曹操以出色的军事天赋指挥各营轮番前进后退，有条不紊地向守军持续施压，绝不给予敌人任何喘息的机会。陶谦军渐渐显出疲累之势，只需再过半个时辰，曹军应能在东城打开缺口，进入更为残酷的巷战。

戏志才只觉眼前的景象突然恍惚起来，那攻城的云梯、冲车、城头坠落的尸体，都不过是多年前颍川荀府后院里，那白衣与黑衣少年在沙盘上推演的棋子而已。

“呵呵……”斑驳苍翠的竹林边，一位身材清瘦的黑衣少年斜倚在石榻上，散漫的笑声中透出几分醉意：“文若明明知道，该怎样击败嘉。”

“用兵之道，彧向来不及奉孝。”对面的白衣少年语意温润，让人想起春日细雨。

黑衣少年侧过头，扬起手抹乱了用树枝刻画的河流，微缩的城池在沙盘上倒塌：“决水淹城，如何？”

白衣少年托腮沉思了一阵，撩起衣袖将城池在沙盘里重新整齐地摆好：“借水破敌，实乃上策。只是……”他顿了顿，清亮的眸子映出对面少年的影子：“可惜了，城外尚有万顷良田。”

“咳咳……文若，文若。”黑衣少年嘿嘿笑了一阵，笑声里夹杂着几声咳嗽：“用兵之道，从来都是快、准、狠。”

白衣少年语气仍然温和，却绵里藏针：“赢的是看得见的，输的却是看不见的。”  
  
记忆至此戛然而止，他拼命回想，也无法想起那一对少年英俊后来又说了些什么。在滂沱的烟尘与血雾中，他感到内心从未如此透亮：文若……你是对的。心魔一开，便难以收回。

他知道曹操在传回兖州的捷报里，刻意隐瞒了屠杀上万平民的状况。战事刚开始时，屠城确实起到了震慑效果，曹军攻取夏丘、彭城诸县，势如破竹。然而物极必反，徐州军民自知无论如何都没有活路，反而拼死抵抗，攻取虑、睢陵等县时遭到越来越大的阻力。戏志才心中不安，思忖着还是该让主持兖州防务的荀彧知晓实情，于是几天前悄悄让常年跟随自己的家僮兼义弟——戏志武——传信回鄄城。

他思及此处，胸口突然一阵腥甜上涌，身子在马上晃了晃。曹操刚下令让于禁率重步兵护送冲车攻打东城门，纵马归来时却看见戏志才神情不适，不由担心道：“志才，你怎么了？”  
  
  
*********

“曹军的冲车，快要在东城墙撞开一个大窟窿了！”一个传令兵跌跌撞撞地冲进陶谦卧室，哭丧着脸带来这一噩耗。

陶谦本就年岁已高，近来被曹操打得狼狈逃窜，引起痼疾复发，卧床不起，于是干脆将军议搬进了自己的卧室内进行。此刻他正一边与手下部将商议坚守之策，一边让身旁侍女伺候着汤药，乍闻噩耗，竟连口唇都控制不住，把刚含进去的汤药全吐到了胸前巾帕上。

侍女忙拿起手绢儿揩去他嘴边的药汁，陶谦抹了把脸，老泪纵横道：“老朽镇守徐州十余年，怎想到一朝失足，落到今日这般下场啊！老朽于徐州百姓无甚恩德，反让他们遭此大祸，如今唯有自缚出城，向曹贼请命矣！”陶谦身边从事、校尉听闻此言，心知命不久矣，也跟着抹起泪来，一时间众人竟哭成一片。

座下只有一人对此情景无动于衷。此人身材高大，垂手过膝，面容宽厚慈和，脸上总带着亲切的微笑，掩盖了其他的喜怒哀乐。他虽不动声色，心里却颇为鄙夷：陶谦无才无德，任徐州牧期间，多任用曹宏等奸佞小人，疏远赵昱等忠直君子，以至刑政失和，治理混乱；去年阙宣一群乌合之众在下邳自称天子，陶谦企图趁机大发一笔政治财，竟加入阙宣之流，不久前又杀死阙宣妄想独吞帝位；如今曹操这阎王突然发兵，就吓得屁滚尿流，连床都起不来。呵，他心中慨叹，汉室州牧皆为此等鼠辈，安得不亡！

不过他心里鄙视归鄙视，表面上神色仍颇为恭敬，上前一步行礼道：“敢问使君在曹贼面前，如何请命？”

陶谦抬起头惊诧地望了他一眼，东张西望了一阵，搪塞道：“张闿……都是张闿这厮！我本是叫他去护送曹嵩一家的，谁想到这贪婪狗贼竟敢谋财害命！唉……唉！”说着直捶床沿。

言辞拙劣。面容宽厚的将军心中暗笑。平时纵容手下不法之徒劫掠民众，如今大祸临头倒是后悔了。他躬身行礼道：“使君，恕备直言：不论曹贼是否认定了此事是使君指使，他此来气势汹汹，连屠五城，就是下了决心要占领徐州，置我等于死地。曹贼是何等样人，此前不许请降，如今又怎会因几句哀求和辩解而改变主意？”

将军的话条条在理，如一盆冷水泼灭了陶谦因疾病而迷糊的头脑中浮起的的幻想。陶谦的眼神变得绝望：“那……那玄德说，我们可该如何是好啊！”

被称作玄德的将军，正是以仁义著称的涿郡人刘备。刘备此前跟随田楷来襄助陶谦，后得陶谦给予四千兵士，遂弃田楷而归陶谦。刘备不紧不慢地反问道：“敢问使君，兵士精锐，作战勇猛，和曹操相比如何？”

陶谦摇摇头：“不如也。”

“再问使君，临机应变，用兵如神，和曹操相比如何？”

“哎……不如，不如也！”

“那粮草装备，持久相战，和曹操相比如何？”

陶谦不禁怀疑刘备故意消遣他，语气里透出一股愤怒：“玄德若只是想说我们输定了，大可直说！”

刘备拱手道：“备万不敢堕己方之志气。以上三样，使君确实不如曹操；可使君却有一样武器，远远胜过曹贼。”

陶谦急切而又期待地问道：“何物？”

“人心。”

陶谦顿时若有所悟，刘备微一点头，环顾众人，神情激愤：“曹贼在徐州犯下滔天罪行，已经激起了徐州百姓不共戴天之仇！他赢得的，近在眼前；失去的，却尚未显现。曹军此前连屠五城，势头如风卷残叶，其实已是强弩之末。如今守城军民身处死地，只要使君表示同仇敌忾之决心，不要说五万守军，就算是妇人稚子，也必念及杀父杀兄之仇死战。请使君下令！”他单膝跪地，“让备率众往东城激励士气，迎战曹军！”

陶谦手下文武听闻此言，顿时如抓到了一根救命稻草，纷纷点头赞扬。更有人向刘备暗暗投去钦佩不已的目光。陶谦一时松了口气，忙连声称许。然而当刘备踏出大门时，他多年摸爬滚打的直觉触到了心中一根紧绷的弦，颤得他打了个寒噤。

众人散去后，侍女替陶谦捶着腿，低头腼腆而笑：“老爷且宽心。妾看这刘将军啊，真是个英雄，定能击退曹操。”

然而她万万没想到的是，陶谦竟毫无欣慰之色，反而一把将瓷碗打碎在地：“你个贱婢，懂个屁！”

侍女脸色迷惑惊恐，唯唯诺诺地退下了。屋内只剩下陶谦一人。他这才揪住被子，俯身埋头痛哭起来。  
  
这徐州……终究是他人盘中之物。

  
*******

“将军！”于禁策马奔上小丘，下马行军礼道：“末将无能，东城的形势，又被陶谦军扳回去了！”

曹操眯起眼，向城池方向微微抬头张望了一阵。从刚才起，他已注意到了双方形势变化的苗头。守军简直发了疯一般，以血肉之躯堵住冲车，前排倒下后后排立刻不顾性命地跟上。城头守军向下放箭，城中人齐心协力垒石块堵缺口——与其说缺口是被石块堵上的，还不如说是被成山的尸体堵上的。守军气势高涨，而曹军此时已激战几个时辰，士气明显渐渐衰落——

“将军。”于禁语气谦谨，却不乏力量：“末将部下士兵，已从清晨力战至晌午。若再战下去，恐怕会得不偿失。不如先避其锐气，夜间再以小股奇兵骚扰，让敌方疲于奔命。”

“将军，志才同意于司马之议。”戏志才刚刚伏在马上歇了一会，此时亦支起身附和于禁的建议。

曹操心知于禁不仅勇猛，更能在战场上保持冷静沉着，他对目前情势的判断，是非常客观理智的。他虽心有不甘，却也明白能屈能伸之道。不过在下令鸣金前，他嘴边突然浮起一丝狡黠的笑，问于禁道：“文则，这城中，换了守将？”

“将军果然料事如神，东城守将，换成了刘备。”

“呵，就是那个以仁义著称的刘玄德！”于禁端详着曹操的脸色，却怎也看不出他到底是赞赏还是轻蔑。

曹操随即扬鞭大笑起来：“哈哈哈……好个刘玄德，有两下子！”他放下马鞭，眼中凌厉的目光如鹰隼般死死锁住不远处的剡城：“敌军想跟我们拼命，我们才不遂了他们的愿。如文则所言，今日暂且收兵，夜间以奇兵突袭，明日大军继续攻城。就算如此也攻不下，我们还可以围城，活活困死他们！看他刘备的仁义，能当刀使，当饭吃！”

戏志才刚想进言，曹操身后的军队突然如潮水般向两侧分开，一位黑衣信使乘千里马飞驰而来，马蹄激起数尺尘土。这样的情景只意味着一件事：有紧急军情，而且是十万火急。

信使庄重递上插着三根羽毛的檄文，曹操皱了皱眉，忙拆开查看。戏志才惊讶地发现，刚才还杀气四溢，凶狠无畏的曹操，此时握着羽檄的手，竟有一丝微不可察的颤抖。

“鸣金收兵。”片刻后，曹操的声音已回归之前的威严和沉稳。于禁领命退下后，曹操示意戏志才上前，低声道：“今夜，做好一切准备，全军不动声色退回兖州。”

戏志才一时脑内轰鸣，惊得说不出话来。曹操将羽檄塞进他手里——

于是那几行熟悉的字体就这样触目惊心地闯进他的眼帘：

陈宫据东郡三万守军，说张邈共迎吕布入兖州。鄄城、范、东阿三城坚守无恙……也就是说……

其余郡县皆反，兖州……危急……

******

微弱的月光下，曹军人衔枚，马勒口，井然有序地从营中撤出，由小路间行返回兖州。敌军并未察觉。

日间，又有几个探子和信使陆续赶来报告了吕布军的动向，无不印证了兖州情势的岌岌可危。

戏志才望着曹操的背影，如苍野中受了伤的狼，失落疲惫却依然孤傲。作为一个军师，他到此刻仍震惊于战局的不可预料和残酷无情。而作为全军之首的曹操，心情的复杂、愤懑和焦躁旁人又怎能体会万一？

张邈和陈宫，一个是儿时旧友，一个是心腹谋臣……

他不禁想到此刻主持兖州防务的荀彧。他既已收到了志武送去的信，又面对着举州皆反，守军势寡的危局。三座城。一万守军。死地求生，将极大考验主帅的智谋、勇气与决心。

他理解曹操的担忧。毕竟，这样的形势连曹操自己也不敢打保票，更不要说从未面对过类似局面的荀彧。

戏志才从上午就不停地出冷汗，身体轻飘飘的，也许是身体的不适，让思维也涣散起来。他骑在马上，没来由地想起颍川的事。

那时他与荀彧、郭嘉都在学堂里念书。他和郭嘉都是过于早慧的孩子，尤其是郭嘉，性格孤僻，完全无法和同龄人交友。学堂里一伙拉帮结派的孩子，就把他俩孤立起来，仗着人高马大欺负他们。其他孩子也敢怒而不敢言。

直到荀彧站在了他们一边。

他原以为，荀彧帮他们是因为太天真无知，不知道那群“恶霸”的厉害。荀彧个头又不高，说话声音也不大，整个人感觉软绵绵的，肯定过几天就得吓跑了。可是他错了。荀彧一直挡在他们前面，即使是那些孩子的拳头招呼到他身上的时候，他也用稚气而倔强的声音告诉他们：你们错了。你们得意不了太久的！

后来，他们三人设计让那伙胡作非为的孩子栽了个大跟头。从此以后再没有人敢找他们三个的麻烦。由于荀彧的坚持，大家也渐渐转变了对他和奉孝的看法。  
  
马蹄声将他的思绪拉回现实，不知为何，他内心没来由地涌起一阵感动。他纵马来到曹操身边，对曹操低声道：“将军，别的事我不敢说，可唯有这一件——文若说了为将军守住三城，我以性命担保，他一定做得到。”

  
“因为文若为了他在意的人和事，绝不会后退。”

  
曹操转头向他望过来，神情有些诧异。片刻后，也许是感动于他眼里闪烁的点点月光，曹操终于自信地笑了笑，拍了拍他肩头。  
  
文若……这一次你也一定要坚持住。  
  
  



	7. 死地求生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汗水来 烽火照出这肝胆  
> 在死路 一双脚走出生关

濮阳城的城墙下，一商贾打扮的富家少爷正和守卫城门的士兵争执不下。  
那富家少爷语气急切：“兵大哥，您行个方便吧？这金玉我得赶紧送给谯县郭老爷，否则他家可得抵赖，这批粮食布帛就得泡汤了。”  
士兵道：“田少爷啊，不是我为难您。如今陈大人下了戒严令，若没有出城文牒不可放行，我也不敢自作主张啊。”  
田少爷赔了笑脸道：“我田家一向帮助曹军采购粮食辎重，和陈大人熟络得很。只是这两天陈大人因政事抽不开身，我一时也拿不到出城文牒。再说了，”他堆满了一脸委屈：“我出城交了款，粮草布帛才能及时运到，这还不是为了陈大人办事吗？”  
士兵与他周旋了半日，既同情也厌烦，心中不由得松动了。田少爷从商多年，经验丰富，见士兵脸色稍有松动，就从袖中摸出块碧玉，偷偷塞到士兵手里：“行个好吧，都是江湖上朋友。”  
  
沉重的城门缓缓打开了。田少爷与几名家僮驾了骡车，咯噔咯噔地往豫州谯县方向驶去。  
骡车走了几里地，田少爷四处望了望，见没有人，便沉声对随从道：“调转车头，去鄄城！”  
他怀里揣着老父亲今日清晨密封的信笺。父亲神色异常凝重：“昨夜陈宫与我密会，他们想趁曹兖州不在，迎吕布入濮阳——阿徽！”父亲的声音虽然苍老，却不减威严：“在东郡时，荀大人于我有厚恩。我们商家，更该懂得知恩图报之理。这封信，你务必尽快交到荀大人手中！”  
田徽摸了摸胸口已捂热的密信，虽是寥寥几字，却似有千斤之重，那信上写着：“陈宫、张邈潜迎吕布入濮阳，慎之！慎之！”  
  
  
*****

兖州各郡响应吕布的檄文如雪片般飞来。

鄄城治所大厅的案几上，铺着一张兖、豫、徐三州地图。地图旁围着一位素衣青年和一位灰衣长者，正是荀彧和程立。荀彧拈起三座城池上代表曹军势力的白子，换成了黑子，地图上白子的范围顿时又缩小了一圈。

“刚刚传来消息，济阴、梁国、定陶三郡也响应了叛军。如此看来，陈留郡、梁国郡、以及济阴郡西都降了吕布。”

程立神色凝重地审视着地图，眼前局势几乎是一边倒。昨日，负责镇守濮阳的张邈和陈宫派使者告知荀彧：吕布来助曹操攻打徐州，请亟供军粮。众人都对这突如其来的请求感到疑惑。所幸濮阳的曹军内应田氏提前一个时辰传来了陈宫、张邈潜迎吕布意图谋反的密报，荀彧据此果断下令，勒兵设备，才未落入敌军的圈套。想到此处，他不由叹道：“这次幸亏文若留了个心眼，未将田氏的内应身份暴露给陈宫，否则，鄄城未免不落入敌军之手。”

荀彧平静地笑了笑：“陈宫向来知晓我们利用各地的收粮官刺探军情，即使没有田氏，他也能料到一旦造反，我们就会立刻得到消息。所以，他才要尽力造势，在最短时间内攻占兖州。不过——”荀彧目光如利箭，聚焦在濮阳城上：“可没他想的那么容易。”

程立注视着面前比自己小了二十多岁的青年：自从昨日起，坏消息接踵而至，官吏士兵无不心慌意乱，幸而荀彧冷静指挥，才使众人坚定了防守的信心。此刻的他神色沉静、语气平稳，仿佛面对的只是一场与友人全神贯注的对弈。那是第一次——程立后来回忆道——荀彧让他想到万仞幽谷间清澈而深邃的潭水，看似清浅，而你投下的石子，却被潭水静静收纳，触底无声。

荀彧的声音打断了他的思绪：“陈宫深有智谋，又熟知我方军情，吕布等人必对其言听计从。仲德以为，陈宫下一步会如何行动？”

和荀彧这样的聪明人说话就是有趣。程立将自己的想法和盘托出：“目前，陈宫有两条路可走。第一，”他直指地图上鄄城二字：“长驱直入，猛攻鄄城。鄄城陷落，兖州在名义上就归了吕布，这必然对我方士气造成致命打击。第二，”他与荀彧相视一笑：“出其不意，绕过鄄城，偷袭东平。东平据泰山亢父道之咽喉，也是将军从徐州撤退的必经之路。若是陈宫据东平拦截将军，阻断援军归路，那我方就真的危险了。”

荀彧用手指敲着东平，评论道：“仲德与我所见略同。不过偷袭东平，可是一招险棋。若是无法拦截将军，反而会使自身陷于两面受敌的境地。”

“呵呵，”程立抚须而笑：“以文若对公台的了解，他会选择哪一条路呢？”

荀彧摸了摸下巴，沉思道：“陈宫智勇双全，绝不是龟缩保守之辈。然而，他最大的缺陷，在于决断迟缓。以彧愚见，”他望着程立，目光炯炯：“陈宫会先向鄄城进军，但速度不会很快，他在观察思考……然后，他会找时机分兵偷渡黄河，越过我方防线！”

“正是如此！”程立挥袖起身，语意也激扬高亢起来：“以鄄城为起点，范、东阿，这三城是包裹东平的屏障，绝不能丢！”

荀彧点点头道：“彧昨日已派人乘快马给将军报信，三日之内可抵达剡城。如今接连暴雨，泰山道泥泞难行，将军回城最快得十日。从现在起，我们分秒必争！”

“荀司马，程军师！”正当荀程二人将敌我形势条分缕析之时，一守城士兵入内通报：“城墙的箭垛和投石车已经全部就位。请二位大人前往检验。”

“仲德，时间紧迫，彧一个人去足够了。”荀彧取过墙壁上的轻甲，对程立道。“大军随将军出征，鄄城兵少，组织民兵的事还得烦劳仲德尽快继续。”

“文若放心。”程立亦戴上佩剑，“我这就去兵器库，命各校尉尽快将武器发给民兵。”

“好，等我们处理完各自的事情，仍然在这里会面。”在两人交换目光的一刹那，他们就确信了对方是这危急存亡之际可以托付性命的战友。随着两人离去的脚步声，那漫长的、在生死线上徘徊的十天，就此拉开帷幕。

  
**********  
荀彧巡查完城防回到治所时，惊讶地发现了除了程立，厅内还有一个此时不该出现的人。

“志武，你怎么回来了？”荀彧诧异道。戏志武在戏志才身边几乎是形影不离，这时回来颇为蹊跷，难道……他心中升起一丝不祥的预感，徐州那边出了什么意外的情况？

程立朝戏志武飞快地使了个眼色。“荀先生。”戏志武拱拱手行了礼。他长着又粗又黑的眉毛，说话总是中规中矩，连称呼荀彧也总是沿用了在颍川时的敬称。“将军在徐州势如破竹，如今已直捣剡城。”

程立难得慈和地笑了笑，拍着戏志武的背说：“志武本是来传达军情的，不过啊，他进城的路上还有些意外的收获哩。”

荀彧问道：“此话怎讲？”

志武二话不说，从帐幕后拖出一个曹军打扮，却五花大绑的下级军士来。他身手敏捷地抽出短刀，架在那人脖子上：“我进城之时，看到此人在城西枣树林边鬼鬼祟祟，便抓了他问话，果然不出所料，他就是城中暗通吕布的奸细！呵，我可是把这厮装了麻袋里，偷偷地又运回了城内！”

“文若你看，”程立神情严肃，从怀中掏出一封密信，“这是志武从此人身上搜得。”

“守卫西城门的丁校尉、和守卫内城的周校尉已与张邈、陈宫等暗通，应允一旦敌军兵临城下，就打开城门，献城投降。”

荀彧想起丁、周二人昨日信誓旦旦的场景，心下凉了一截：生死存亡的关头，果然还是先保全自己的人多。不过他转念一想，脑海里又浮现出另一种可能性。于是他平复了情绪，先向志武长揖道谢，然后与程立盘问了细节，并命志武将间细带下去看守。

戏志武离开后，程立一把抽出明晃晃的宝剑：“如今之计，须将叛军首领斩首示众，以儆效尤，方能安定军心！”

荀彧未立刻回答程立，而是踱步思忖了片刻：仲德足智多谋，但性格刚戾急躁。如今不仅须要胆大，也得心细。他飞快地将思路又整理了一遍，才转身道：“仲德所言极是，叛军须尽快处决。只是如今，我们的每一步行动都关系着全军的生死存亡，必须分外谨慎，不得有半分差错。彧以为，谋反之事陈宫定已筹划许久，如今只有细作的一面之词，焉知这不是陈宫设下的反间计？再者，就算细作之言属实，我们诱捕叛军虽易，稳定人心却难。如今鄄城有五千守军，分为五营，丁、周二人和部下领了三营。这五千兵士大多是青州兵和新近招募的壮士，只有五百兵士是将军的旧部，若是突然斩杀将领，却没有打算好下一步，只怕会使大家更为恐慌，适得其反。”

程立闻言，低头沉吟了一会儿，微微颔首道：“嗯，倒是我思虑不周了。不过眼下的形势，我们宁肯错杀也不可放过！最稳妥的方法，是在行动前补充旧部来安定军心……可是，”他语气急切起来：“将军的旧部多随同出征了，如今时间紧迫，到哪里去找精悍的旧部？”

荀彧温和道：“仲德忘了，有一人绝不会背叛将军，而且近在眼前。”

“呵！”程立拍拍脑门，豁然开朗道：“我竟一时糊涂了，文若是说，东郡太守夏侯惇？”

“正是。”荀彧点点头微笑道：“元让麾下的两千士兵，自从将军在龙亢、东郡起家时就追随左右。如果派志才这样得力的信使，从鄄城到东郡不过半日。若是夏侯将军明夜不到，”荀彧的眼中闪着如利刃般决绝的光：“我们就立即行动，绝不手软。”

“好！”程立肃然一笑：“文若用计周密稳妥，老夫这两日来甚是佩服。不过，”他凑近荀彧，脸上浮起一丝狡黠：“要想知道这是否是陈宫的反间计，倒也不难。我们既然捉住了他们的奸细，不妨将计就计。”

“愿仲德赐教。”

程立与荀彧耳语一阵，荀彧听了连声称赞：“就依仲德之计行事。”

”哈哈！”程立难得爽朗地大笑数声，指尖抚过三尺青锋：“老夫这把钝剑，是时候该磨磨了！”  
  
  
********

北方初夏的夜很是凉爽，微风拂过树林，发出沙沙的响声。墨蓝色的天空包裹着黑黢黢的城垛，天地间万籁俱寂。城墙上，丁校尉正带领部下履行守夜的职责。他时而蹲下，时而站起，时而踱步，时而张望，内心的焦躁丝毫没有因这静谧安详的景色减轻半分。

“将军，怎么还没影子？”一中级军官将丁校尉拉到隐蔽处，凑近他耳边道。

丁校尉斥道：“沉住气！昨天一早罗四已经报了信儿，吕将军今夜就到城下。”

中级军官仍有些忐忑：“我们的计划该不会泄露了吧？荀大人先不说，我看那程老头就像个老奸巨猾的，会不会有什么咱不知道的耳目？”

丁校尉啐了口道：“没出息的！我今天才见过他俩，还叮嘱咱好好守夜，哪有泄露的样子——嘿！”他的瞳孔突然因紧张而缩小：“什么声音？”

两人循声望去，只见城西枣树林中哗啦啦飞起一群乌鸦。树林内有人。

“王二！到了！”丁校尉忙赶到城头。果然，五六骑黑影从远处奔驰而来，像鹞子般掠过城下。骑手穿着夜行装，领头一人朝城门上放了一箭，又奔驰而去。

丁校尉捡起箭矢，箭杆上果然三长两短画了五道红杠。

他眺望远方，一支黑压压的部队正向城下进发。他这些天吊着的一口气终于吐了出来，命令周围士兵的声音里难掩激动：“快，开城门！这是援兵！”

丁校尉的亲信都明白真相，于是赶紧放下吊桥。其余士兵见这支军队未打旗号，只道真是秘密派遣的援兵来了，也就无人质疑长官的命令。于是这支神秘的部队就大摇大摆地顺着吊桥进了城。

丁校尉对身边的王二悄声道：“快举火把，好让内城的周校尉知道事成了！”说完他登上城头，对众人振臂高呼：“弟兄们！曹操贪婪酷烈，强占兖州两年有余！吕将军英雄盖世，众望所归，我等已迎吕将军入主兖州……”不知情的士兵猛然遭此巨变，都懵了神，而丁校尉的亲信已抽出明晃晃的刀剑，只等长官一声令下，就同吕布军一齐夺取西城门。

就在这千钧一发的时刻，刚刚进城的部队竟猛然调转了方向，举起火把，将丁校尉和身边亲信团团围住。一人体格魁梧，身着黑衣，一手揪着王二的衣领，一手提着钢刀，大步流星登上城楼。丁校尉整个人都没入那人长长的黑影中。

“大胆逆贼！睁大你的狗眼看看我是谁！”那人一把扯下蒙了半个脸的黑布，正是曹操最信重的将领——夏侯惇。

“你……你……夏侯将军饶命啊！”丁校尉一时惊讶地说不出话来，怎也想不通来的居然是真援军。好一会他才回过神，心知事情到底是泄露了，遂磕头求饶起来。

夏侯惇命人将丁校尉及身边亲信尽皆拿下。他向城内望去，见火光大盛，远远听见兵器之声，心中欣喜非常：刚才戏志武趁众人不注意，纵马疾驰进入内城报信，荀彧和程立此刻也应当制服了内城的叛军。

他拾起城头的鼓槌，畅快地大吼三声，将集合军队的鼓声擂得震天响：“陈宫吕布！你们的死路，从今夜开始了！”  
  
  
*******

荀彧将箭一把掷在在丁、周二人面前，清冷的语气令人不寒而栗：“这根本不是我方援军的暗号。深夜私开城门，你们还有何话可说？”

鄄城中心的集市，丁周二人及十几名亲信部下被五花大绑，跪在空地中央，嗫嚅着不敢发声。他们四周密不透风地围着夏侯惇手下的虎豹骑。再外边挤着所有守城的军吏和士兵。他们听到鼓声赶来集合，才知道出了大事。有些人未经世面，面色惊恐；有些人好奇心重，伸长脖子想看个究竟。

一日前，荀、程两人从细作口中诘问了叛军与吕布暗通的细节，又逼迫他传了假情报给丁、周校尉。荀彧派戏志武驰召夏侯惇入鄄城稳定局势，又依程立之计，让夏侯惇偃旗息鼓，装作吕布偷袭鄄城的军队，果然将叛军和谋反的证据当场抓获。

荀彧缓步踱至叛军身边，目光冷峻地打量着他们：“其实我早就知道，你们与陈宫、吕布勾结造反！曹将军平日可曾亏待过你们？如今尚未开战就屈膝投降，你们良心何在！”

程立站在一旁，心中了然一笑：谋反之事是志武偶然发现的，此时却说成是早就知晓，为的是震慑其余的士兵。文若，干得漂亮。

荀彧回到点将台上，抽出令牌沉声道：“通敌谋反，罪不可赦。按军令，斩立决，首级悬于旗杆示众——”他挥袖掷下令牌：“就地行刑！”

夏侯惇身后的一列士兵应声出列，揪住丁周等十几人，将锃亮的刀高高扬起。此时，丁校尉像抓住救命稻草般大呼一声，涕泪纵横道：“荀大人！罪将自知罪不可恕，可陈宫……陈宫他绑了我二人在濮阳的家小，罪将被逼无奈啊！恳请荀大人以罪将为先锋迎战吕布，将功赎罪！”

荀彧知道他二人的家境背景，按照陈宫的风格，这话倒极可能是真的。他闭了闭眼，脸上闪过一瞬阴影，但紧接着便恢复了波澜不惊的语气：“军中自有军法，岂可法外开恩。行刑。”

随着大刀落下，腥红的鲜血之花盛开在黛青色的石砖上。十几颗人头咕噜噜地滚落在地，无头的尸体扭曲抽搐了一阵，才渐渐没入无声的黑暗中。刽子手们提搂着死人的发髻，拴在绳子上，又拉着绳子将一溜人头悬在旗杆顶端。

四周静得只剩下火炬燃烧的哔剥声。火光在荀彧的脸上投下深色的影子，使那张轮廓柔和的脸顿时变得深沉凌厉起来。荀彧环顾众人，字字掷地有声：“陈宫看似来势凶猛，实则乌合之众，难有作为。曹将军如今已在回军路上，离鄄城不到十日。我荀彧，誓与诸位同生共死、坚守城池，立田单之功以报效将军！”

恩威并施。夏侯惇望着荀彧坚毅的侧影，嘴角浮起一丝赞赏的笑。他跟着举起手臂高呼道：“誓死守城，报效将军！”

集市上响起一浪高过一浪的呼声：“誓死守城，报效将军！”

  
  
******

第二天清晨，荀彧与夏侯惇巡视完大营，纵马并辔来到辕门前。夏侯惇勒住马道：“文若，丁周等人的部下已经全部收编安顿完毕。还好都是训练有素的士兵，虽然经过昨夜的风波，如今也都安定下来了。”

荀彧拱手谢道：“这次幸亏元让及时赶来。否则，城中兵少，内奸作乱，我等还不知身归何处。”

夏侯惇按着他的肩，神色认真地谦让道：“不敢。这是文若临危不惧，当机立断之功。文若，”夏侯惇自刚刚就注意到荀彧脸上略带疲惫之色，心想这几日他一定休息得很少，不由得关切：“去休息一下吧，城防的事暂时交给我，你且放心。”

“元让日夜赶来，也未曾休息。”荀彧毫不示弱地反驳。夏侯惇刚想说些什么，一探子骑马赶来报信：“夏侯将军，荀司马。豫州刺史郭贡带了三四万人，已来到鄄城城下，刚才派使节来报，请荀司马城下一会。”

“郭贡？你可知他此来是敌是友？”荀彧这几日一直想着陈宫的动向，乍一听闻郭贡到来，不禁心生疑惑。

探子摇摇头道：“不清楚……听传闻说，好像……已与吕布勾结……”

夏侯惇闻言，抽刀怒喝：“这群落井下石的混账！孟德出兵徐州前，还说什么要结为亲家，相为援助。如今事态一变，个个都是墙头草！”

这时，一只指节秀气分明的手按住了夏侯惇的手。荀彧的声音柔和而令人安心：“元让，别急着下结论。郭贡既然想见我，我去会会他便是。”

夏侯惇猜不透荀彧所想，只是着急道：“郭贡好端端的，带着几万人从豫州过来，分明就是想趁机捞一把，这种事我见多了。你若是去，保不定他借机埋伏刺客，那就危险了。文若是一州之镇，孟德把兖州托付于你，万万不可以身涉险！他要见我们，我去叫这混账滚回去便是！”

荀彧神色严肃道：“不，元让，彧和你的想法恰恰相反。正因为我负责镇守兖州，才不可不去。郭贡与张邈等人，并无交情。他如今突然来到，和陈宫的步调也不一致，可见并非与叛军同谋。郭贡缺乏主见，是自守之贼，他要求会面，是想刺探我们的虚实，如果我不去，就无异于示弱，他就会因怒成计，加入吕布一方。如果我去游说他退兵，即使不能让他帮助我们，至少也可以使他保持中立。我今晨得到情报，吕布稳定了濮阳局势，已往鄄城赶了，至少有两三万人。如果郭贡的三四万人也倒向吕布一方，那鄄城要撑到将军回来，就绝非易事。”

夏侯惇仍然将信将疑：“文若，你这判断，有几分把握？”

“十分。”荀彧面不改色道。

此时，程立和戏志武也巡完内城赶来。程立听荀彧叙述完情况，亦表示赞同：“夏侯将军，文若之言极是。这次会面，必须由文若出面。”

戏志武心里虽然担忧，但见荀彧毫无惧色，也自告奋勇请命：“夏侯将军若是担心，就让志武陪荀先生去吧。要是郭贡起了歹心，志武就拼了命护卫荀先生周全！”

夏侯惇见大家众口一词，便让了步：“好，我相信文若的判断。文若，”他末了关切道：“一定小心。”

荀彧见过使节，告知他下午未时在城下一见。众人散去后，荀彧对程立道：“仲德，若是我的判断有误，郭贡埋伏了刺客，或是绑我为质，你知道该怎么做。”

程立的面色一如古井般毫无波澜：“你放心。”

荀彧抽出佩剑，细细端详着剑身上锻造时留下的水状斑纹。与青州黄巾的战役已经过去两年多了，那天他所乘战马被敌军射死，曹操就是用这把剑，带着他从死地里劈开一条生路。后来曹操得了倚天剑，就把这剑送了他。那些未出口的心意与情愫，他不是不懂。

他紧紧握了握剑柄，将利刃倏地收入剑鞘，然后翻身上马，与戏志武等人向城外的郭贡大营奔驰而去。  
  
  
*****

郭贡早上来到鄄城，下午已扎了营寨，手脚倒是挺快。此时他坐在军帐中央，看着荀彧与几名随从步履端方地向自己走来。

郭贡未曾见过荀彧，他原来设想：曹孟德委托镇守一州的主将，要么是个狡猾世故的老头，要么是个凶神恶煞的猛汉，如今见了面，才知道竟是个年轻俊秀的文士。都说曹孟德不按常理出牌，不过这创意还是略微超出了他的想象。

郭贡用杯子轻敲桌案，身后士兵皆有意亮了亮兵器，帐幕后也发出些希希索索的可疑声音。郭贡仔细端详着荀彧的神色，只见荀彧对此熟视无睹，在客席上安然入座，于是他什么端倪也没看出来。

这时荀彧倒是先发制人，微笑道：“郭刺史，在豫州待得好好的，到我鄄城有何贵干？”

哈，想套我的话吗。郭贡笑着打了个哈哈：“我听说陈宫、张邈潜迎吕布入主兖州，号称五万之众，兖州危急啊。”

“郭刺史倒是消息灵通。”荀彧淡淡笑道：“不过兖州危急，却是无稽之谈。”

荀彧转了转瓷杯，接着道：“鄄城深沟高垒，粮草丰足，驻军皆是曹军最精悍的部队，就是坚守三年也不在话下。加之周边郡县，曹将军经营已久，敌军来时互为犄角，首尾相救。再者，吕布陈宫号称五万之众，实则八九成是被威胁利诱，临时投奔了叛军，否则濮阳至鄄城只有区区一日路程，他早已占了濮阳，为何不来攻打鄄城？内部未定而已。曹将军在徐州一路凯歌，士气正盛，如今锋刃回指，不日即到，那时援军与守军合为一股，攻坚易于折枯，摧敌甚于汤雪，危急的该是吕布张邈，又怎会是曹将军！”

“哈哈哈！”郭贡见荀彧面无惧色，故意大笑道：“真是好大的口气！吕温侯可是战神再世，天下无敌，荀司马就这么确信自己敌得过他？”

郭贡原来想使荀彧尴尬，而荀彧的神情似乎是听到了什么极好笑的言论。他目光里透着戏谑，倒盯得郭贡发窘。荀彧道：“在战场上单枪匹马，彧自然敌不过吕布。但郭刺史好像忘了，吕布刺杀董卓后独霸长安，不到一月就被李傕郭汜打得落魄如丧家之犬。此后又投奔袁术、张杨、袁绍，皆不长久，如今竟要靠陈宫张邈叛变，夺得区区濮阳之地。而曹将军自初平元年起兵，夺东郡，破黄巾，据兖州，麾旗所指无不望风而降。谁才是天下无敌，郭刺史还看不清楚吗？”

郭贡知道荀彧将自己的问题偷换概念，反过来难住自己，但他说的又句句在理。正当他绞尽脑汁想着怎么反驳回去，荀彧却不紧不慢发问：“郭刺史，您还没回答彧的问题。您到鄄城来有何贵干？”

郭贡心想，我是来刺探虚实、见机行事的，可不能把话说绝了，于是含糊道：“贡一向有与曹兖州结援之心，如今听闻陈宫张邈作乱，忧心如焚，所以急忙赶来。不过，”他话锋一转：“荀司马如此胸有成竹，看来也无需我相助，倒是我瞎操心了。”

荀彧心知郭贡的态度已发生了微妙的转变，于是他不露声色地接着紧逼：“原来如此。郭刺史来支援兖州，该先派快马知会我一声才是。如今可有人传闻，刺史大人是和吕布同谋的。虽然彧不信，但旁人、或是曹兖州是否误会，就不好说了。”

郭贡忙摆手否认：“哪个天杀的造谣生事！幸得荀司马明察，莫伤了两家和气！”说完他才突然懊悔，这似乎是荀彧下了套让他站队。

荀彧仍是温和一笑：“是啊，陈宫、张邈、吕布——这三人各怀鬼胎，正所谓小人党而不群。尤其是吕布，为人自恃勇力，反复无常，连与丁原、董卓的父子之义都可违背。眼下，他们为了对付曹兖州，以利相合，就算他们占得几郡，稍得安身之地，也必然互相倾轧，岂可长久？而曹兖州一向信守承诺，前年与将军盟约之后，未曾侵犯豫州。而对于背信弃义之人，也绝不手软。当然，将军是重义之人，又怎会与吕布之流勾结？”

郭贡心里升起一阵寒意：自己真是一时冲动，怎会想起和吕布结盟，来占曹操的便宜。先不说曹操用兵如神，回军后很可能一举击败叛军，就算吕布获胜，估计第一个解决的就是自己。他想到此处，脸上的笑容也变得僵硬尴尬，吞吞吐吐道：“啊……这……荀司马可千万别误会，吕布何等人也？我怎会和此等无君无父之徒结盟？”接着，他突然想起这两天听闻的徐州屠城的消息，暗暗打了个寒噤，赔笑道：“曹兖州对付仇敌的手段，我不是不知道……他回来后，还请荀司马代为澄清。”

荀彧听了这话，终于确认郭贡是不会再找麻烦了，心里这才松了口气。他拱手道：“自然，那彧与刺史大人就此别过，后会有期。”

荀彧离开后，郭贡才发现自己手心里竟全是冷汗。他深吸几口气，叫来部将，下令道：“鄄城防守坚固，非易攻之地。我等不可搅入曹、吕之争，撤军！”

  
  
******

“文若！”夏侯惇见荀彧回到城内，一时激动，冲上前抱了抱他的背：“怎么样？”

荀彧拉着他的手，平静的面容轻轻掩盖了适才会面的剑拔弩张：“如我所料，郭贡只是来打探虚实的。”他透出一丝狡黠的笑容，倒显得几分可爱：“彧吓了吓他，他就决定退兵了。”

夏侯惇虽然猜不出细节，却也知道事情并非这般简单。可荀彧就是有这样的本事，只要听见他温和的声音，清晰的分析，看见他沉静的面容，就让人觉得无比安心，什么困难都可以扛过去。

在那一刻，他突然明白了曹操为何要将后方交给他。曹操在众人面前，是强大的、英明的、自信的，但这并不代表他没有犯错和软弱的时候。在那些时候，他常常见到曹操注视着荀彧的眼，然后，那些强大、英明和自信就会重新回到他的身上。

曹操是火焰，荀彧是海水。曹操是灼热的太阳，荀彧是温柔的月光。曹操在时，他如同温润的璞玉，总是默默隐藏起光辉，满足于在他身后；而曹操不在时，他才突然绽放出令人惊异的耀眼光芒。

“文若。”夏侯惇收回思绪，叹了口气，“我倒是真想让你回家歇歇，可是啊，你去会见郭贡时，我接到了陈宫和吕布向鄄城进军的情报。”

“呵，终于来了。”荀彧冷笑一声，“还有多远？”

“二十里。明早就该到城下了。”

“兵来将挡，水来土掩。我们今夜继续加固防守工事，明日就会他一会！”

  
  
******

吕布亲率大军，自清晨开始攻城。陈宫熟知曹军守城策略，命一千士兵在重甲掩护下，先行填埋布满马刺的壕沟。荀彧等自然早有对策，以城头投石车投巨石击退敌兵，并以弓兵密放箭矢，使敌兵忙于防守，得不到运土填沟的空档。陈宫又祭出攻城楼车，想从高处往城中发射火力，夏侯惇领军迅速垒砖，加高城墙，并用火箭点燃楼车。吕布骑赤兔马，执方天画戟，在城下来来回回叫骂了几遭，荀彧等只是坚守不出，吕布浑身力气也无处可用，自是愤怒不已。陈宫劝吕布暂且退兵，再做打算。

荀彧等人见吕布鸣金退兵，亦从城楼上退下，想抓紧空隙在兵营内小憩几个时辰。这时，一传令兵来报：“适才吕布军内弓箭手将此信射入城中，请荀大人过目。”

荀彧解下绑在箭上的白绢，目光扫过书信，叹了口气自嘲道：“彧又不是长了三头六臂，如今倒个个想来见我。”

程立和夏侯惇也凑上前来，见那信原来是陈宫写给荀彧的，想和荀彧在城门处一叙。

夏侯惇道：“他肚子里打的什么鬼主意？”

荀彧叠起白绢，答道：“自从濮阳事发，我倒也想见见公台。不管他有什么主意，我们还怕了他不成。你们若愿意，就随我来吧。”  
  
  
******

陈宫由亲兵掩护，勒马止于鄄城高高的城墙下。

“文若，别来无恙？”陈宫见荀彧已来到城楼上，便高声喝道。

“拜你所赐，”荀彧语中略带不屑：“这几天倒是过得有趣的很。”

“文若。”陈宫扬鞭直指荀彧：“这场仗，你我可是打得知根知底。你如今剩下几城，不用我来数了吧？陈留、梁国、济阴总共有多少兵力和粮草，你很清楚；鄄城有多少兵力和粮草，你也清楚。泰山栈道经暴雨冲刷崩塌，曹操可没那么快回来支援你。我劝你做个聪明人，不要冥顽不化，城破之后，我也无法留你活路！”

荀彧冷冷道：“公台若是来劝降的，现在就请回去！我只有一句：我荀彧城在人在，绝不做苟且偷生之贼！”

陈宫抚掌喝道：“好！有骨气！那你我明日决战！”

荀彧本想拂袖而去，但也许是见到了陈宫本人，他刚跨出几步，眼前却浮现出过去三年里，陈宫与他们同甘共苦、并肩作战的一幕幕画面。他终究没能忍住，转过身道：“公台。我有一处疑惑，想问问你。你可以回答，也可以不答。”

“边让之事，将军已经道歉，也深有悔意……你为何……为何要把事情逼上绝路？”

陈宫没想到荀彧竟出此一问，诧异地张了张嘴。他心里感慨，看来荀彧内心还有那么一小块地方，是把他当朋友的。但他随即狠下心来，惨淡地大笑数声，厉声斥道：“为什么？为什么！！因为边让死时我就知道，他曹操，奸诈专横，残酷冷血！他复仇东征，在徐州连屠五城！他杀的人，有多少是手无寸铁的妇孺儿童！白骨成山，泗水为之不流！！你们这些助纣为虐之徒，你们是要被载入史册，载入史册的！”

陈宫话音刚落，荀彧耳边就响起程立的声音，冷得不带一丝感情：“放箭。”

城楼上顿时箭如雨下。陈宫的亲兵举起盾牌，掩护着他撤退了。当程立转过身时，荀彧背对着他，语气平静似水：“一派胡言。”

“陈宫信口污蔑，动摇军心之言，不可外传。”

荀彧说完这句，便转身快步走下城楼。他心中豁然开朗：戏志武的突然来到，郭贡的话，陈宫的谴责，这些散落的点终于连成了完整的线索。他只觉得心里空落落的，像是被捅了个大窟窿，灌进城头刺骨的风。  
  
  
******

荀彧肃然立于治所议事厅正面悬挂的地图前，对众人道：“今日与吕布首次交战，多赖各位全力以赴，使吕布无功而返。虽然小胜，但我等不可松懈。陈宫在鄄城受挫，他一定已有了下一步的计策。”

程立和荀彧已讨论过陈宫可能采取的策略，此时他只需对众人说明。于是程立上前，指着东阿与范城道：“依我猜测，陈宫会分兵一边攻打鄄城，分散我们的注意力；然后，遣奇兵突破东阿、范、鄄城三点一线的防线，在将军的撤退路线上阻击将军。”他伸出手指在黄河边画了个圈：“尤其是，仓亭津渡口，不得不防。”

荀彧点头道：“正是。东阿令枣祇，忠贞坚忍，定能固守城池。而范令靳允，刚加入将军麾下不久，我们须深结其心，否则难保没有异动。”荀彧转向程立，郑重地深深一揖：“仲德，你曾带领东阿一带百姓击退黄巾贼，百姓对你一向敬重。彧恳请仲德回乡，劝说当地官吏民众，一定可以坚定他们的决心！”

程立抱拳朗声回道：“定不负所托！”

荀彧扶着他的双臂，目光殷切：“事不宜迟，仲德须立刻出发，我们不能再耽搁时间了。”

程立走出议事厅，细细回想起荀彧刚刚的言语神态，与平日并无差异。然而，荀彧愈是平静，就愈是可疑。他信了的，陈宫的话他一定是信了的。那时在城楼上，荀彧转过身回避他的目光，分明是刻意的。不仅是因为戏志武突然回城，更是因为荀彧知道，按陈宫的性格，那样的话，他是不会说谎的。

想到此处，程立突然领悟了一点：这几天荀彧的杀伐果决，使众人对这位军司马既爱戴又敬畏，更觉得他城府深沉，难以看透。其实，这并非荀彧的本性。只是他强大而冷静的理智告诉他，必须这样做，而他的自制力，也远远超过旁人——包括他自己——先前的想象。

王佐之才吗……他深深叹息：是天谴？是天赐？  
  
  
*****

治所外长长的回廊上空无一人，午后的阳光投下长长的影子，将回廊切割成一段、一段。

“志武。”

戏志武转过身，荀彧正站在回廊尽头。他背着光，像一片染着淡淡金边的剪影，显得单薄。

“陈宫的话，你在城楼上都听到了。”荀彧压低了声音，却难以掩饰尽力压抑的感情：“志才托你回来传的，就是屠城的消息，对不对？这到底是怎么回事？”

志武愣愣地待在原地，不知不觉荀彧已走到他面前，抓住他的双肩道：“仲德不想告诉我，可你得对我说实话，一五一十地说！”


	8. （6.5花絮）不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金屋藏娇钟元常，入墙之宾荀公达

荀攸从李傕处回到钟繇家时，早已是掌灯时分了。

“原来你荀公达还知道回来！真是担心死我了！”

偏厅内，钟繇正以手作笔，蘸着水在食案上琢磨书法。案上还放着一碗早已凉了的菰米粥。他见荀攸回来，悬着的心终于落下，从坐榻上跃起相迎。荀攸将外袍脱了挂在衣钩上，坐下端起碗就开始呼呼地喝粥。

“别只顾着吃！”钟繇一把夺过荀攸手中的碗：“李傕到底怎么说？”

荀攸不屑地叹了口气：“还是那句，容我三思。呵，自从上次你差点跟他争执起来，他都三思几天了。我看他那榆木脑袋啊，再三百思也思不出什么。”他重新端起碗道：“比起担心李傕，还是让我先填饱肚子比较重要。”

钟繇噗嗤一笑：“别看你荀公达呆头呆脑的，讲起话来还挺毒——”他顺便忽视了荀攸抛来的白眼，感慨道：“也亏你和文若想的出来，让你扮成曹操的主簿王必，来为曹操求这兖州牧。我是担心你和凉州人有过节，万一让人认出来就不好了。”

荀攸吃完粥抹了把嘴，满不在乎道：“怕什么！当年认得我的人，不是死了，就是逃了……”他见钟繇神情忽地暗淡下去，心里明白是为什么，便住嘴不说了。

“不复往日了啊……”钟繇颇为无奈地摇了摇头：“故人逐渐凋零，天各一方……其实有时候，”钟繇自嘲地一笑：“我还真不希望李傕那么快同意了，这样公达就可以在长安城多住一会儿，别离的日子就晚一些到来……”

荀攸露出个颇为高深莫测的表情：“谁说要分别了？”

他看着钟繇一脸惊诧的样子，不禁得意道：“你以为我来长安，真是全为了他曹操办事？”

“啊，是为了你小叔办事？”

荀攸哈哈大笑，拍了拍钟繇的肩道：“元常啊元常，我是想来看你啊！我已经计划好了，等兖州牧的事一办妥，我们就一起离开！”

钟繇听了这话，一时惊讶感动地不知说什么好。良久，他上前抱住荀攸的背，用略带哽咽的声音道：“荀公达，你真是个傻子……”

荀攸任由自己沉浸在这故友重逢的情绪中，过了一会儿，他拍拍钟繇的背道：“曹操派来的供奉资粮的货车，有一驾是装金玉的，那车厢严实，里头躲两三个人都没问题。等李傕答应了，你就躲在里头出城，然后咱们就直奔荆州。”

谁知钟繇竟露出一头雾水的神色：“荆州？不是去兖州？”

荀攸胸有成竹地解释起来：“如今中原战事激烈，兖州更是首当其冲。而荆州殷实富足，荆州牧刘表又以自守为本，是个避难的好去处。再说了，荆州向东可至江左，向西可至蜀郡，这两地的守将无不暗弱无能，今后必将有变。我等可安居荆州，静俟其变矣！”

钟繇低头陷入了沉思。如今城门出入盘查甚严，且不说藏在货车里能否躲过搜查，就算自己逃了出去，城内家人又怎么办？就算荀攸有本事瞒天过海，可跟着他无论是到荆州、江东还是蜀郡，都意味着远离从小长大的中原地区，抛下颍川钟家的百年基业。但从另一方面讲，荀攸不但冒奇险前来相救，他的话又句句在理，颇具诱惑力，于情于理都使他一时间无法决断。他不忍使荀攸失望，便换了个方式问道：“那……公达，你和你小叔商量过吗？”

荀攸激动的神色突然黯淡了下去：“我年初去鄄城见过文若一次。兖州的局势刚有些稳定下来，他现在也走不开吧。不过，”荀攸拍了拍钟繇的肩，保证道：“等我们俩都到了荆州，我们再写信劝文若过来。如今天命将乱，转换阵营也不能算违背道义。”

钟繇定定地望着他，随即狡黠一笑：“那你见过曹孟德了？曹操这两年在关东崛起迅速，长安城也多有耳闻，依公达看，曹操是个怎样的人？”

这问题使荀攸一时语塞，他转过头避开钟繇质问的目光，谨慎回答道：“区区一面，攸也难以判断。不过就算阅人如我，也从未见过曹孟德这般矛盾而有趣的人物。”

“矛盾？”钟繇饶有兴致地品味着这两个字：“这倒是让我想起许子将所言，‘治世之能臣，乱世之奸雄’。咦？”钟繇绕到荀攸面前，毫不放过他：“我看文若一定是认准了曹操，你该不会是和曹操较上劲了吧？”

荀攸刚想啐他胡说，门外家仆来报：“老爷，府外有人求见。自称是来为老爷排忧解难的。”说罢他递上一块不起眼的竹牌：“这是名笺。”

钟繇心想：这么晚了，是谁跑来故弄玄虚。接着他拿过名笺一看，心里的疑惑越发深了，但此人他却不得不请。他对家仆吩咐道：“你快收拾好几案，备些酒水，请贾尚书上座。”

家仆离开后，他连拉带拽地把挣扎着的荀攸拖进后室：“多一事不如少一事，你先藏起来！”

荀攸一阵胡乱推搡：“不就是贾文和吗？你担心什么？我看他来是想求我们，可不是我们求他呢！”

“我总觉得这贾诩来者不善——”钟繇见荀攸两脚扎了根般态度坚决，便索性一把将他塞进夹壁内：“好吧，你既然坚持，就只能委屈你躲在这里头了！如果你还顾及我，就别出声！”

  
******

“钟廷尉。”贾诩在几案对面的坐席上，对钟繇礼数周全地深深一揖。他披着长斗篷，里面穿着平民的麻布短褐，想是便装前来的。他眉目柔顺，谈吐文雅，怪不得是西凉军内唯一能与汉室公卿说得上话的。然而钟繇深知他平和的表象下隐藏着博大的心机，绝不敢掉以轻心。他忙回了礼，奉上酒道：“贾尚书能光临寒舍，实是令繇蓬荜生辉。”

贾诩推却了钟繇奉上的酒杯，让他换上白水，接着委婉一笑：“元常过谦了。此前征选廷尉署文吏，多得元常举荐，否则诩初来乍到，真是一头雾水。此事诩还未及致谢。”——此前贾诩被李傕硬推上典选尚书的位置，却在李傕亲信外为汉室旧吏力争了许多职位，这为他减少了很多来自忠汉派的敌意——就算是自保之举，钟繇也是心存感激的。贾诩见钟繇神情缓和，接着诚恳道：“元常直呼诩之表字便是。以后共事天子，还望元常多加指教。”

钟繇忙道不敢，又与贾诩客套了几句。贾诩放下水杯，不再进行无谓的寒暄：“元常，诩今夜独自前来，有要事相商。请元常屏退左右。”

钟繇纳闷道：“下人们早去歇息了，这屋里就我俩啊？”

贾诩眼珠四下转了一圈：“那我刚才怎的听到些动静？元常可得谨防隔墙有耳。”

贾诩还真就一个个墙角旮旯地摸索检查起来。钟繇不知他心里什么鬼，暗暗害怕夹壁里的荀攸露了马脚，连忙装傻充楞：呵呵，这两天家里蟑螂多……哎每次一到夏天雨季土蝎子就躲进柜子后面了……哦难道是去年那几窝老鼠没杀干净？

喂喂喂钟廷尉，你家是毒虫窝吗？

贾诩徒劳地摸了一圈，最后哈哈一声笑了出来：“元常又不是在家藏了小娘子，紧张个啥？”

钟繇顿时感到夹壁后面两道无形的杀人目光向自己射来。

贾诩摆摆手，自嘲道：“看来是诩多虑了。”随即他正色端坐：“元常劝说李傕任命曹将军为兖州牧的事，诩有办法。若元常能让曹将军派来的王主簿配合行事，不出三日，委任令就可以下达。”

钟繇不禁露出惊讶而好奇的神色：“不知文和有何妙计，还望不吝赐教。”

贾诩娓娓道来：“元常前几日说：‘曹兖州乃心王室，不比那些心怀鬼胎、自立天子的关东诸侯。’这话虽然不错，却没有戳在李傕的心尖上。”他无奈地叹了口气：“诩跟随李将军也有些时日了，对他的言行多有规劝，只可惜李将军仍然糊涂，未将汉室利益放在首位。依诩愚见，”他凑近钟繇身边，放低了声音：“元常可教王必去郭汜府上送礼，却不要主动告知李傕。其他的事尽管交给我。”

贾诩的话让钟繇茅塞顿开：原来李傕和郭汜作为凉州军两大统帅，虽然表面和谐，却一直在暗中较劲。朝中的细心人或多或少都看出些端倪。听贾诩这话，只怕两人的隔阂已到了箭在弦上的程度。如此推断，李郭都希望积累更多外援，以求刀枪相见时占得先手。荀攸只有给郭汜送礼，才能让李傕感到迫在眉睫的压力，而不得不提前争夺曹操的好感。钟繇回过神来，只见贾诩已端坐在对面的坐席上，脸上也恢复了波澜不惊的神色。对人心如此微妙准确的把握，对困局如此一针见血的计策，使钟繇心里不禁地咯噔一下：这样的能力，在自己认识的人中也许只有荀攸、荀彧能与之相比。所幸这样的人，是友非敌，又或者……

“文和。”钟繇对贾诩深深一揖：“文和仗义相助，繇不胜感激。只是不知……繇该如何答谢？”

贾诩站起身，神情庄重：“我与元常一样，同受国恩，同为汉臣。诩只需略费唇舌之力，便可助曹兖州这样赤胆忠心的诸侯成为王室藩卫，这本是诩分内之事，又岂敢邀功？”

贾诩看着钟繇略显迷惑的神色，抚上他的背道：“元常，说句推心置腹的话。你是聪明人，应该看得清陛下的安危，既不能指望凉州军，也不能指望忠汉派。能安此天下者，岂另有其人乎！”

贾诩说这句话时，眼中闪过类似冬日冰棱折射出的强烈光芒，就如同冰冷而完美的理智凝结成锋利的晶体，让钟繇感到一阵莫名的寒意。就在此刻，斗室的夹壁被人一脚踹开，原来里面藏的既不是蟑螂蜘蛛老鼠，也不是娇滴滴的小娘子，而是身长七尺荀公达。

“狡兔三窟。”荀攸嘴角边挑起一个不屑的冷笑，轻描淡写道：“是为了天下还是为了你自己，贾尚书自己心里清楚。”

“我说为何王主簿不在驿馆。”贾诩摸着下巴打量了荀攸一阵：“原来变成荀公达藏到这里了。”

钟繇和荀攸听见贾诩说出真名，都不禁愣了愣，不过片刻后荀攸就放下疑窦，反唇相讥：“你如何认识我？”

贾诩的目光如深渊般平静：“公达是名士，更是义士，鼎鼎大名诩岂不知。”

“如今可没有文和的名声响呢。”

荀攸知道这话一定戳中了贾诩的痛处。他刚刚听到贾诩和钟繇的对话，心中对贾诩这种实则明哲保身却硬要摆出一副大公无私的做派极是厌恶，忍不住跳出来撕下他的面具。他咬定了贾诩想在曹操处留下一条后路，不敢拿他怎么样。  
贾诩低了低头，然后扬起写满了无辜的脸，轻声叹道：“原来在公达心里，诩就是这样的人啊。”

贾诩接着道：“反攻长安一事，实是保命的无奈之举。近日诩也常常暗自悔过。”

“你没有过错。”荀攸淡淡回应了一句。“当初李傕聚残众十余万人，董卓旧部在羌胡等地又颇有根基，文和不劝大军回凉州，而是选择了对自己最稳妥有利的反攻长安。如今李郭在三辅之地尽失民心，众公卿对凉州派同仇敌忾，文和审时度势，巧妙周旋，找寻机会抽身而退。为己而谋，文和没有什么过错。”

贾诩听到这明显的反讽，也不否认，对荀攸坦然道：“不愧是荀公达，果然见事通透。公达怎么想都可以。不过，诩为自己的利益行事，却也保住了天子和公卿，阻止了李傕强夺太仓粮。诩为了自己，襄助曹兖州得到朝廷册封，这比那些只知空谈忠义的故老旧臣更有用，也更让人放心，不是吗？”

荀攸踱步到他面前，玩味地看着他：“玩弄人心于股掌之上……攸之前也遇到一人，险些丢了性命。”他凑近贾诩，鼻尖离他只有几寸远：“既然文和看透人心，不妨猜猜，攸现在在想什么？”

贾诩摇了摇头：“诩实不知。”

荀攸倏地从绑腿中拔出防身的短匕首，左手闪电般揪住贾诩的衣领，右手将匕首架在他脖子上。荀攸声音不大却充满了压迫力：“别耍花招。”

贾诩顺从地由他拎着，目光似笑非笑地看着他。荀攸相信，毒蛇在给予猎物致命一击前，总是匍匐在地的。

钟繇看着这一触即发的氛围，忙打个哈哈道：“啊，公达……这……这个……”

荀攸缓缓放开贾诩，贾诩清了清嗓子，整好衣冠，仿佛什么也没发生过。

荀攸收回匕首，掸了掸袖子：“希望以后不再与你联手。”

贾诩笑道：“可惜世事常不如人意。”

贾诩重新披上斗篷没入夜色中。离开前，他在门边留下一句：“请公达转告曹将军和荀司马，只要有诩在，兖州牧的事定能办妥，元常也定会安然无恙。”  
  



	9. 大雨之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【留得你一晚 骨骼都相缠】

曹操从徐州回来后，发现荀彧对他的态度跟以往大不相同。

回军的一路上，曹操心乱如麻：一会儿想到张邈紧紧握着自己的手，说当以家人相托；一会儿又想到陈宫怒目圆睁的脸，谴责自己专横残暴；一会儿又想到彭城被鲜血浸染的土地，被尸体堵塞的河流；当然，更想到在鄄城的家人，和主持防务的荀彧，面对着兵临城下的数万敌军，他们内心该承受着多少压力和煎熬，能不能扛得住？

俗话说人摔了跤才长记性，曹操这些天细细思及自己从前的所作所为，不免心生悔恨，心境和出征前相比倒是大相径庭了。

直到大军入城的那天，他看到荀彧带领守军列阵在城门处迎接。小曹丕从大人身后探出脑袋，兴奋地朝他挥手，想是荀彧经不住他死缠硬泡，破例带了他出来。熟悉的城楼、熟悉的面孔、熟悉的泥土气息，使他突然感动得快要落下泪来。他激动不已地大步上前，直想抱住荀彧一把眼泪一把鼻涕地叙一叙小别之情，谁知荀彧竟恭恭敬敬地行了个礼，同时不动声色地退到了他臂弯能够到的范围之外，语气谦谨道：“彧镇守兖州期间，陈宫、张邈趁机作乱，是彧失察之过，请将军治罪。”

曹操愣了愣，接着想伸出手拍拍人肩膀，却没够到，只得收回停在半空的手，正色道：“文若无须自责，陈宫、张邈之事，殆难预料。这次若不是文若、仲德等人坚守三城，我无所归矣。”

荀彧的回应仍然无可挑剔：“分内之责，将军过誉了。”

为了了解敌情（也为了打破尴尬的氛围），曹操开始询问自己离开期间战事进程等等。荀彧皆对答如流。程立已说服了范令靳允，共同斩杀了进攻范县的吕布部将泛嶷，同时派轻骑兵夜赴仓亭津，使陈宫无法东渡黄河。吕布见三城联合的防线无法突破，曹操大军又已回返，便暂时退守濮阳，从长计议。曹操登上城墙巡视，拍着加固的壁垒赞许道：“文若做得很好。吕布占领一州之地，却不能攻克东平，我就知道他成不了气候！”

随后，他与荀彧一行来到城中心的集市，见旗杆上挂着十几个人头。入了夏，天气渐渐炎热，尸首开始露出的腐烂的迹象。荀彧见曹操面带疑惑，便解释说：“丁、周两校尉与属下十几名督军大吏与陈宫勾结谋反，人赃俱在。情况紧急，彧只能先斩后奏了。”

曹操抬头皱了皱眉，似乎想起什么：“我记得他二人的家属在濮阳？”

荀彧道：“是。陈宫以家人为质。”

曹操心中感慨，闭了闭眼叹道：“忠孝难以两全。他二人也同我出生入死一年多了，好好埋了吧。”

荀彧目不转瞬地瞅了他半晌，随即领了命，安排士兵将人头装殓安葬。

程立不久后回到鄄城，曹操就开始筹划攻打濮阳的事宜。戏志才自从进攻剡城时就染上了瘟疫，大抵是曹军掩埋尸体时未加注意，导致饮水不洁而患病。他如今奄奄一息，曹操只得将他迁至偏院，因此荀彧便将戏志才的工作也揽到了自己肩上。荀彧的工作一如既往的一丝不苟，只是私下却不与曹操多说闲话了。起初几天，曹操安慰自己：荀彧只是跟他一时置气，毕竟不听劝告杀边让的是自己，坚持出兵徐州的是自己，和陈宫争执的也是自己。不过他潜意识里却清楚，他以前也不是没一意孤行干过混事，按荀彧的性格，不会为这些错误跟他打这么久的冷战。他隐隐明白，有一件事，触及了荀彧的底线。这就像一层窗户纸，他不敢捅破，也不知该怎么捅破。

这天议完事，荀彧刚想离开，却见曹操上前叫住他，故作轻松地打哈哈：“文若啊，今晚有什么打算？”

荀彧神情清冷，似乎能把周围炎热的空气都降了温：“适才志武告诉我，志才昏迷了几日，今天终于醒了。我去看看他。”

曹操忙道：“那我陪你去。”

荀彧礼仪周全、声音却静如死水：“多谢将军好意。只是，志才今日却只想和彧一个人说些话。将军的问候我会代为传达的。”说罢，他行礼告退。

曹操愣了半晌，回过神时，发现程立也在作揖告退，心头一恼道：“程仲德，你给我站住。”

程立暗暗翻了个白眼：自从五年前给村头打铁的李师傅那两口子调和，我都多长时间没掺和这种事了。

曹操叉着腰，表情严肃：“我知道，这次是我混账。但为了曹军的队伍团结，请你履行你作为谋士的职责。”

程立心里一群神兽呼啸而过：真是那什么什么使人愚蠢，有种直接找文若说清楚啊，找我来磨磨唧唧，平时可看不出你曹阿瞒这么怂！不过，这话当然只能在肚子里嘀咕，于是他眼珠一转，道：“将军，你和文若比耐心，比得过吗？”

曹操啐了口：“废话，否则现在是我来问你吗？”

“那将军以为，以文若的才智，他是能糊弄过去的吗？”

“仲德当我是什么人！”曹操略有些恼怒：“我只是，哎，这事不好说啊！”

程立露出万年难得一见的慈和表情，拍拍曹操道：“将军你看，文若明着跟你生气，但我问他濮阳的事，他可是件件上心的。其实，文若对将军还是心软的。我知将军与文若情深义重，不想失去文若的信任，这些日子一定想着如何解释最好吧？其实文若已经认定了一个理儿，将军万万不可争辩。圣人曰‘精诚所至，金石为开’啊。”

曹操盯了他片刻，忽地有所领悟，便抱拳感谢：“多谢仲德赐教！”

程立心想：咦？我好像还没说什么？不过他见好就收：“将军，你加油，我时刻支持你。”

曹操颇为感动，等他琢磨着询问下一步细节时，发现程立早溜得一阵风似的了。

“程、仲、德！”

*****  
僻静的小院里弥漫着浓重的药味，卧房中的病床前挡着一扇白布屏风，后面传来病人断断续续的咳嗽声。那挣扎的声音就像心肺都堵在了嗓子眼，咳不出来也咽不下去，听得人揪心的难受。

戏志武正摇着蒲扇给房里通风，见荀彧来，微微躬身行了礼，顺便藏起了手中巾帕上触目惊心的血迹。

“志才。”荀彧拉过一张竹榻，在屏风前坐下，关切地问道：“你今天感觉怎样？”

戏志才已瘦得脱了形，只有那双眼睛仍是亮的。他奋力挪了挪身子：“前几日昏昏沉沉，今天倒是精神好了些。”

荀彧不愿去想这其中的缘由，只是安慰他：“将军对你甚是记挂。听说华佗近日在徐、兖之间，将军已派人去寻了……”他隔着屏风伸出手，抵着戏志才的指尖：“等你好些了，让将军来看看你吧。”

戏志才笑了笑。他的笑容虽然虚弱，但那丝散漫还是与从前别无二致：“文若，生死有命，劝将军看开些。志才得友如文若，得主如将军，此生无憾矣。”

“志才……”

“文若……咳咳……”戏志才又止不住地咳起来，戏志武忙替他顺气。戏志才缓了一会儿，接着道：“我与文若本是同窗，又共事一主，如今只有两件事放不下，想同文若单独说说心里话。”

荀彧按捺着悲戚：“你有什么话尽管说。”

“这第一件，”戏志才拍拍志武的手，让他对荀彧深深一躬：“我的义弟志武，以后就拜托文若照看了。”

荀彧郑重地握了握他的手：“就算志才不说，我也会将志武当做自己的弟弟。”

戏志才点点头，又转过脸叮嘱志武：“志武，咳咳……你也要照看着荀先生……荀先生他……”他清亮的眼中浮起意味深长的波光：“不仅是一个有智慧的人，更是一个好人。”

房间里安静了片刻，只剩下陶壶里煮药发出的咕噜咕噜的响声。

“这第二件，”志才略显犹疑地顿了顿，终于下定决心开了口：“是关于徐州屠城。”

这四个字让荀彧猝不及防，明明是三伏天，却如同坠入冰窖。他刚想说什么，戏志才摆摆手阻止了他：“文若，我这病……呵，报应！报应啊！”他惨然一笑：“想必志武已告诉你了，‘屠一城，降十城’，这都是我的主意，和将军无关。我自以为控制得住，可那些青州兵，多是草莽刁民……就发展到了不可收拾的地步……”

“志才。”荀彧深吸了口气，语气里透着不同寻常的严肃和诘责：“不管是谁的主意，他是全军主将。将军不是治军不严的人，若没有他的默许，校尉们敢吗？士兵们敢吗？”

“五座城……八万平民……”荀彧眼中闪过一丝痛苦的神色：“这不是个别士兵造成的意外。”

“咳咳……”戏志才咳了好一阵，沉重地摇了摇头：“文若啊文若，这世事本是镜花水月，信的人多了就是真的，没有人信就是假的。文若何必执着……”

荀彧闻言，嘴角露出一丝无奈的笑：“志才，在颍川时，你与奉孝推崇老庄无为之道，可我就是做不到的。如今的世道黑白颠倒，真假错乱，才更需有人坚持。”

他话音未落，戏志才却一把抓过床边洁净的手巾，无法抑制地剧烈咳嗽起来，让荀彧一时怀疑是自己出言不慎。他与戏志武忙了好一阵，戏志才终于呼吸平稳地躺下，平静的面容像是睡着了一般。

荀彧握了握志武的手，低声嘱咐：“让他好好歇歇，我明日再来。”

可当他快要踏过门槛的时候，身后忽然传来一声微弱却执拗的呼喊。

”文若！”

他转过身，只见戏志才拼了全力支起身，唇边仍残留着红得发黑的血迹。

“文若！”戏志才的眼中蒙上晶莹的水雾，勉力的呼唤里透着一丝哀求：“人之将死，其言也善……屠城的原因，文若自有判断。可是，你听我一句……将军，他不能没有你！”

荀彧愣了一愣，竟不知如何回答。屋内的时间在那一瞬凝固，半晌后，戏志才如一片晚秋的枯叶，无力地落在床沿。

“志才！”“兄长！”院中寂寞地回响着沉痛压抑的哭声。窗外日头正烈，将大朴树绿油油的叶照得耀眼，到了秋天，那巴掌大的叶都会变黄、落下，直到第二年的春夏新叶吐翠，一切又周而复始，岁岁年年。

****  
三日后，曹军为戏志才举行了简朴而庄重的葬礼。曹操细数志才生前事迹，情真意切，引得众人一起痛哭了半日。曹操悄悄瞅了眼身边的荀彧，见他哭过的眼眶泛红，像朱砂晕开在白色的宣纸上。他想用袖子拂去他的泪，却到底是忍住了。

下午，荀彧回到书房处理攻打濮阳的诸多事务。吕布仍是心腹大患，众人皆不敢松懈。这兵荒马乱的年代，就连悲伤都是短暂而奢侈的。

他因休息不足而感到头昏，于是搁下笔向窗外望去：天空中积着厚重如山的乌云，湿热的空气闷得人喘不过气来。这几日，只要他稍一得空闲，戏志才最后的话就不断回响在他的脑海中。他明白自己不能一直和曹操这样僵持下去，可面对着郭贡数万大军眼都不眨的他，却不敢面对自己的感情。

四年前那个明媚的春日，他在酸枣遇见了曹操。他的诗句，他的志向，他迎战徐荣的豪情壮志，他兵败而归的愤恨不甘，都永远清晰地刻在他的记忆里，不随流年飞逝而褪色一丝一毫。然而那悲叹着“白骨露於野”的人啊，为什么要在徐州重现他自己所憎恶的惨状？那在泰山之役舍身相救的人啊，为什么视八万无辜性命为草芥？

他想到当年酸枣那些自私势利的诸侯，也许你不过和他们一样罢了……既如此，我为何还要如此投入？我追求的到底是什么？

四年前他一定会毫不犹豫地回答：是修身齐家，兼济天下。然而这美好的圣人之教，终究如东海之珠、昆山之玉，缥缈而抽象。直到他遇到曹操，与他四年来经历道道生死攸关、目睹种种艰险酷烈，这美丽的镜像才终于有了鲜活而真实的载体。三年前他们只有一郡之地，几千士卒。在无数个为明天发愁的漫漫长夜里，曹操却在灯下揽着他的肩道：文若啊文若，我希望有生之年我们可以见到，吏不呼门，王者贤明，宰相股肱皆忠良。仓谷满盈，百谷用成，人皆以寿终¹（注1）。从前的汉室积重难返，而如今的天下正可推翻重塑。只要我们以强兵扫除群雄，以峻法澄清吏治，社会上就会逐渐重现敦厚诚信的风气，若再辅以教化、劝课农桑，终会恢复大汉盛世的政治清明，物阜民康。

他追求的，是自己心中的天下，还是曹孟德心中的天下？亦或是与曹孟德共同追求清明盛世这件事本身？

或许，这三者本就如藤树相连，硬生生撕扯下任何一股枝蔓，都疼得撕心裂肺。

案头的书箧下，压着他几日前收到的荀攸的信。

“数月不见，文若安好？天子已拜曹公为兖州牧，兵荒马乱，诏命不达，仍需假以时日，望文若勿忧。近闻兖州之乱，攸虽身在荆州，亦中心如焚。兖州四战之地，非长久之计，荆州富庶安定，毗连蜀郡，若小叔有意，攸扫榻而待。”

他透过墨迹，似乎能看到荀攸写信时反复斟酌的悸动与期盼。年初荀攸来鄄城相见，分别时出乎意料地将他拉进怀里，下唇暧昧地触碰着他柔软的发稍。

转瞬后他即放开手，雪花落在他微笑的眉眼上：“小叔，这和我们在洛阳分别时一样。无论发生什么，攸总是等你。只望你追随自己的心。”

当时他回道：“那我也在鄄城等你。”

想到此处，他将荀攸的信从桌案上收起，放回与战事无关的抽屉里。他心中有着隐隐的动摇，却欲盖弥彰，试图用忙碌填充自己的思绪。

这时，响起一阵敲门声。戏志武从门外进来道：“荀先生，将军在院里，他想见你。”

荀彧并未停下手中的笔，淡淡回应了一句：“烦请你告诉将军，彧近日事务繁多，颇为劳累，今日想早些歇下。若非紧急军情，可否明日再议。”

戏志武犹豫了片刻，终是转身出门回话了。

过了一会儿，戏志武又咚咚地敲门进来：“将军说，虽不是紧急军情，但你若不见他，他就……就一直等下去。”

荀彧抬起头，戏志武却看不出他的神色有任何波动。荀彧抿了抿唇道：“他要等，就让他等下去吧。”

******  
天色变得愈来愈阴沉，呼啸的狂风将乌云吹得聚拢分散，好似天上的蛟龙翻飞争斗。少顷，雷电齐鸣，天上哗啦啦地泼下猛烈的大雨来。冰冷的雨柱击打着地面，响声如同鏖战前的鼓点。

荀彧几乎忍不住，想到窗边看一看，也许就看一眼。不过他立刻觉得这是个荒唐的想法：雨这么大，他又不傻，一定回去了。

这时戏志武又从偏房来敲门了，这次的节奏却带着一丝不知所措。荀彧让他进来，他抹了把沾着雨水的脸，略显尴尬地说：“将军……他、他真的还不肯走。荀先生……这样好吗？”

荀彧起身替志武擦了把脸，柔声劝道：“这么晚了，你先去休息吧，别管了。”

荀彧半推半拉着将志武推出门外。他用余光掠过回廊，院里熟悉的人影隔着雨幕，不用猜也知道是谁。

这种脸皮比城墙还厚三尺的态度，让荀彧升起一股无名怒火。他心一横，回屋把灯吹了，翻身睡在小憩用的藤床上。

*****  
窗外的雨声连绵不停，时而高亢激烈，时而轻缓黏腻，如同街头拙劣的吹唱艺人，不和谐的变奏搅得人心烦意乱。

荀彧在榻上翻了几个身，被雨声吵得难以入睡。他思忖着既然睡不着，不如起来把王必送来的粮草簿册核对一遍。于是他重又掌上灯，去拿簿册时正巧经过窗边。他从缝隙间向外瞥了一眼，那个人竟然还在院子里坐着，早就全身湿透了。虽然是夏天，但夜里的狂风吹着湿透的衣服，定是刺骨的冷。

荀彧心中暗暗叹了口气：今天的事志武已经全看见了。曹操再这么任性闹下去，还不知会惹出多少流言蜚语。

旧木门“吱嘎”一声开了，昏黄的灯光勾画出荀彧的轮廓，是黑暗阴冷的夜里唯一的一团暖意。他柔和的声音在曹操耳边响起：“将军请进吧。折腾自己做什么，倒让旁人笑话。”

曹操听了这话一跃而起，脸上仍是不可置信的神色。他忙三步并作两步地迈进屋子，身后滴滴答答流了一路的水。两人直直对视了片刻，最后还是荀彧先感到窘迫，转过脸道：“将军不能总穿着湿衣服，我去给你拿一身干净的换上。”

片刻后，荀彧从屏风后转了回来，手里捧着一袭自己平时穿的深蓝色布衣。他将叠得整整齐齐的衣服放在案上，又找了个铜盆，背过身对愣在原地的曹操吩咐：“你……换好后告诉我。”

曹操张了张嘴，然后小心地遵命拿起案上的深衣，迅速将自己的湿衣服脱下，在盆里哗哗地拧干了，又换上了荀彧的衣服。顿时，他只觉得周身都被荀彧身上若有若无的幽香气息包围着，心想刚才淋的雨真是大大的值了。

他又贪心地吸了吸鼻子，才老实地回答：“我换好了。”

荀彧此刻早已准备好了雨伞和蓑衣，递给他道：“将军快回家吧，衣服我明日晒干了送去。”说完他坐到案前，拾起王必送来的簿册，专注地核对起来。

“文若，我知道你生我的气了。”

荀彧叹了口气，苦笑道：“胜败乃兵家常事，有什么好气的。”

曹操道：“不。我说的不是这个。”

“我将陶谦杀父之仇，发泄在徐州百姓身上。屠城令是我下的，是我一人的责任，和旁人无关。”

荀彧手中的笔停了停，似在思索，随即他淡淡开口道：“将军，‘屠一城，降十城’，这也是不得已的策略。彧没有天真到那个地步，以为这乱世可以实行先王的仁道。”

“不对。”曹操反驳的语气竟超乎寻常的认真：“即使是乱世，即使是不得已的杀戮，也是可以将伤亡尽量减少至最小的。”

曹操的话让荀彧沉默了许久，随后他悲戚地笑了笑：“将军明白这点，很好。”

曹操深吸了口气，向前踏了一步，似乎面对的是一场生死审判：“文若，这些日子你不愿理我，我反反复复地想，刚才在雨里，才都想明白了。”他嘴角露出一丝怀念的微笑：“四年前，我在酸枣几乎输掉了一切，文若却愿意抛弃袁绍而跟随我，正因为文若坚守的是理想。但这一次，我犯了很大的错，不是执意出征，不是激怒陈宫，更不是斩杀边让，而是我在徐州的所作所为，已经背离了我们当初许下的匡济天下的志向。所以文若心里痛苦，却又没有人可以诉说……”

“但我不希望文若痛苦，我希望文若快乐。我犯了很大的错，即使文若无法原谅我，也是我应得的惩罚。”他顿了顿，声音里竟透着哽咽：“我在泰山道上，石子路全被雨水冲垮，我不知何时才能回来，也得不到鄄城的消息，那时我真以为……再也见不到你。这些天我又总是害怕，你会突然告诉我，你要回颍川，或是去荆州找公达……”曹操苦笑了一声，自嘲道：“其实我也很胆怯，有些话，我早该告诉你，却一直没有说。这次出征徐州我才知道，人若是不抓紧时间说想说的话，做想做的事，也许这辈子都没有机会了。文若，”他凝视着荀彧，下定了决心：“有些话我想今夜就告诉你，你愿意听吗？”

荀彧一时感到鼻尖发酸，似有水气上涌。他不自觉地抬手捂住了嘴，平复了情绪后才答道：“你说吧。我听着呢。”

******  
曹操拉过一张薄薄的坐席，盘腿而坐。荀彧端了杯热水给他，然后侧身在几案前坐着，和他有几尺的距离。他久久端详着荀彧被烛光勾勒的侧影，似乎这样就能把这一幕永远画在心里。

终于，他开口道：“我记得，那天我接到父亲的死讯，一时背了气，醒来后我决意出征徐州，当时文若讲，若是我心里难过，都可以来同你说。”他叹了口气道：“可惜我当时什么都没说。是的，和文若相识四年了，我很少提起我的家人，也许，是我在刻意逃避。我三岁时，母亲就去世了。父亲在外边为生意奔波，很少回谯县老家。那时候我寄住在元让家，整天不是上树摸鸟蛋，就是下地偷地瓜。”

“我爹每次回来都骂我不读书。呵，但我偏不想听他的话，他平时从不管我，我为何要听他？所以我就处处和他对着干，叔叔告了我的状，我还反告叔叔一状。当时我特别得意，现在想想，确是不懂事了。”

“直到我十岁那年，爹娶了另一个年轻女人回家，他对我说：‘阿瞒，爹要带你去一个很远也很好玩的地方。那里，还有个很疼很疼你的爷爷。’

我指了指地，反问：‘爷爷不是到——那里——去了吗？’

爹拍拍我的小脑瓜：‘呵，傻小子！这是另一个爷爷，去了你就知道了……’

******  
小曹操从马车里探出脑袋，眼前的一切都是那样新奇有趣，使他恨不得长了十双眼睛，连一路上哭嚷着要带上夏侯惇的事也抛诸九霄云外。那巍峨的城门高耸入云，装饰着华榱与璧珰。足以通行四辆大车的街道上车来人往，扬起的红尘如烟云缭绕。士人淑女衣着华丽，梳流云、坠马、插金步摇。十步一楼，五步一阁，芙蓉覆水，鸳鸯戏波。城南集市最是热闹，有商贾、游侠、骑士、倡优，和看不尽的角抵百戏、杂技幻术。引得小曹操连连惊叹：“爹！原来这就是洛阳？这就是洛阳！”

曹嵩抚着胡须，得意地在儿子面前炫耀：“你小子懂了没？爹要是不在外面挣钱，怎么能把你带到这儿来！”

然而最令小曹操惊叹的，还是‘爷爷’的家。长在谯县的小曹操连做梦也想不到那样的花花世界。占地百顷的大庄园里，处处是雕梁画栋，彤庭生辉；遍地是珊瑚林碧，珍物罗生。小曹操天生嘴乖，常引得爷爷开怀大笑，赏给他各中宫内的糖果、玉佩、荷包之物。小曹操好奇地问爷爷这些是哪来的，爷爷细声细气地教导他：“阿瞒啊阿瞒，这得靠掌权，掌权啊！我的小机灵鬼儿！你以后做了官，爷爷还得指望你喽！”

虽然小曹操偶尔也遗憾不能带夏侯惇来见识一番，但他很快就和一群新朋友混得烂熟。这群狐朋狗友各个知道无数他闻所未闻的新鲜事物。他们阴天时就流连于城中的酒肆乐坊，晴天时就出朔平门到邙山飞鹰走狗。虽然也被夫子逼着读书，但小阿瞒总能想出歪点子蒙混过关。他自觉四书五经索然无味，只是沉迷于各类兵书，还有父亲藏起来的、画着各种姿态的男男女女的小册子。这样游荡无度的日子持续了近两年，直到那一天。

那一天与以往无所事事的日子并没有什么不同。他们相约去城外打野雉，而阿赵等几人却迟迟不到。快到晌午时，阿赵几人终于来了，脸上却阴沉得可怕。

为首的阿赵勒马停在距曹操几丈远处，眼里燃着仇恨的火焰。他指着曹操厉声唾骂：“他是阉狗之后，奸邪之余！如今的祸乱，都是这群妖孽为非作歹！我们从今往后与他一刀两断！”

荀彧剪了一段烛芯，火光忽地窜高了一截。“这是延熹九年的事吧。”他突然开了口，差点让曹操吓了一跳：“是。”曹操答道：“正是党锢之始。”

那日阿瞒愤愤地跑回家，堵住父亲追问：为什么都是不务正业的纨绔子弟，而他却被人叫做“阉狗之后、奸邪之余”。曹嵩狠狠地以“小孩子乱讲什么”一口回绝。曹操已到了懂事的年纪，看到父亲如此避讳，更加起了疑心。过了月余，那群朋友一望见他，要么就远远抛来一个蔑视的眼神；要么就相互窃窃私语，然后像躲瘟疫般躲开。又过了几月，许多朋友陆续消失，仿佛人间蒸发。曹操每次一跟父亲提起，父亲就怫然不悦，他自知无法套出话来，便想到与自己十分要好的一人。

那少年较曹操长了一岁，是这群名门子弟的头目。虽是总角之年，却已生得粉雕玉琢，风流俊雅，就连掷色子、弹弹珠这样的市井游戏，他玩起来也流露出几分浑然天成的贵气。他正是当朝安国亭侯袁逢的长子袁绍，出身于号称“四世三公”的汝南袁氏。袁绍一听曹操询问他最近发生了什么，就做了个噤声的手势，将他一溜烟拉到一个僻静的小石桥上。

袁绍抓着他双臂，神色凝重：“阿瞒，这里只有我们俩。我信得过你，今天就一五一十告诉你吧。”

袁绍像个大人似地解说起来：最近朝局动荡，皆因宦官赵津、侯览等党羽为非作歹，而清流派官员成瑨、翟超等不畏权贵，按律处置了这些人。以太尉陈蕃、司空刘茂为首的诸多重臣受到鼓舞，亦向皇帝进谏，想趁此清除宦官乱政的不正之风。可没想到的是，宦官一党竟在天子面前反诬一口，声称士人结党营私，意图不轨。天子龙颜震怒，诏告天下，大肆追捕审理士人。士人被纷纷免官下狱，宦官们竟越过大理寺自行审判，导致被残害自尽者难以计数。袁绍不无痛心地说：之前跟我们混在一块儿的阿赵家，已经被发配塞外了；张家也被牵连，如今已逃出了城，朝廷正在全国通缉，有胆敢收留者诛灭三族……

曹操听着袁绍的话，眼睛越瞪越大，这一切都令他哑口无言。半晌，他才用带着些许颤抖的声音问道：“这些事……这些事都是我爷爷他们干的？！”

袁绍有些犹豫，但最终肯定地点了点头。

曹操义愤填膺地猛捶桥墩，几乎捶出血来：“他不是我爷爷！我没有这样的混蛋爷爷！”

袁绍无奈地叹了口气，只恨自己年幼，对时局无能为力：“如今朝中，人人自危。就连我父亲、叔父这样的地位，都难以保全家族和自身……阿瞒，我总觉得……再也回不到过去了……”

曹操见袁绍神色哀伤，忽地想起洛阳说书人的游侠故事，心中豪侠之气顿生。他爬上桥墩，信誓旦旦地举起拳头：“阿绍，你别担心！若是牵连到袁家，我曹操就与阿绍远走高飞，离开洛阳！我那个、那个什么爷爷，哼，他要是敢来抓我们，那就让他先砍我啊！”

曹操的豪言壮语使袁绍一时感动得热泪盈眶，他重重地拍了两下曹操的肩：“好，若有那一天，我们一起走。”

次年，桓帝驾崩，灵帝即位后亲近士人的大将军窦武掌权，重新起用士人，党锢之祸告一段落。谁知不久后，窦武密谋诛杀宦官，却反被宦官所杀，党锢再起，百余名士人被下狱处死。你方唱罢我登场，这血雨腥风的剧情总是相似。荀彧合上簿册，似追忆般自语：“公达就是这一年来到颍阴老宅的，我当时只有六岁，并不知道他的祖父荀昙死于狱中。”

曹操点点头，见他良久不再言语，便接着道：“我和本初那时也是年幼，对盘根错节的政局不甚了了，只道经历了这场风波，总算找到了情深义重的好兄弟。起初只有本初接纳我，后来本初又介绍我认识了张邈、许攸他们。我逐渐长大，明白了十常侍一党如何作威作福、把持朝政，也看到了官场之污浊、民生之多艰。天下之都洛阳，不仅有金碧辉煌的宫殿，遍身罗绮的贵族，更有泥墙瓦窗的破屋，衣不蔽体的贫民。讽刺的是我和蔼可亲的父亲和祖父，对他人却可以如此残酷狠毒。这让我怀疑他们对我的爱，只不过是自私的表现；他们从小教我敛财揽权之事，也不过是想让我走上同他们一样的路，让他们晚节有保。我虽表面上不说，心里却愈加叛逆，也愈加对父亲不满。”

****  
光阴荏苒，转眼到了熹平二年。袁绍行了冠礼，被举为孝廉，入朝为郎。这在袁家本是理所当然的事。曹操与一众朋友在洛阳望月楼为袁绍把酒庆贺。胡闹了几个时辰后，众人都醉得七倒八歪，袁绍却醉眼朦胧地拉了曹操，跨上骏马，两人畅快地纵马奔驰，一路奔到城东小山坡上，下了马躺在草地里吹风醒酒。

小丘上清风习习，月朗星稀。袁绍醉意未消，站起身以鞭指月：“今夜月色正佳，吾见明月阴晴消长，亘古不变，方知人生在世，不过白驹过隙。”他低下头望着曹操，眼神迷蒙而惘然：“如此想来，绍已虚度二十载矣。阿瞒，”他期盼地问道：“你有没有想过，这一生该做些什么？”

曹操醉得迷迷糊糊，打了个酒嗝道：“做什么？什么做什么？”

袁绍用劲推了他一把：“认真点！我是问你一辈子的理想！或者近一点，你明年就及冠了，有没有想过入仕后的打算？”

曹操被推得清醒了些，心道：这问题太高深了，我还真没想过。但袁绍催着他，他只好脱口而出：“操及冠之时，若是能得望月楼卞姑娘祝酒一杯，再奏一曲我赋的新词，多年之后亦无憾矣！”

正当曹操陷入美滋滋的幻想时，袁绍却怫然而起，朗声正色道：“大丈夫立于天地间，当有鸿鹄之志，岂可整日流连于美人梦、温柔乡？如今国家倾颓破败，朝中奸佞横行，我等正当扫奸除恶，报效国家！阿瞒，你才智过人，我上承祖业，你我携手并进，定可中兴汉室，立不朽之功业！”

袁绍挥舞着拳头，越说越激动，这下曹操可完全酒醒了。他望着袁绍站在月下的身影：他的发梢随微风飘动，皓月清辉徐徐洒在他身上，为锦衣裘袍镀上一层高贵的银边。他顿觉自惭形秽，若有朝一日能与他在朝中比肩而立，该是多么美好的事情。

窗外的雨停了些许，初升的月亮被挡在层层乌云之后。荀彧的叹息如明月般幽远：“袁公长得好看，说话也是好听的。”他随即忍不住轻笑一声：“现在看来，将军讲的倒是大实话。”

曹操的目光飘散在不知名的远处：“本初说的也是实话，至少在当时，他是真心那样想的。不过后来，事情忽然发生了转折。那是熹平五年，曹鸾上书为禁锢的士人鸣冤，多年前的许多冤案再次被摆上台面……”

****  
酒楼里纷扰喧嚣，两位穿着富贵的公子在稍得安静的二楼雅座拼酒闲话。

“来，孟卓兄，再喝一杯。”曹操揽过张邈的脖子，一杯杯地给他灌酒。

“不行不行，不能再喝了。”张邈摆摆手，借机把曹操向外推。

曹操却仍是用手臂钳住他，把酒硬往他嘴里送。

“孟德，你今日怎么了？”张邈狐疑地询问：“遇上什么烦心事了？”

“没什么事，就想请孟卓兄喝杯酒而已。”曹操浑身酒气，眼神却出乎意料地清醒，透着几分不悦。

张邈无奈地长叹一声：“孟德，你我都认识这么些年了，你什么脾性我不清楚？说吧，有什么事还得瞒着兄弟？”他想到曹操刚刚被举为洛阳北部尉，便胡猜道：“难道和北部尉署有关？”

“孟卓兄真看不出来？”曹操“铛”地一声放下酒杯，正了颜色：“好，那我直说不妨。自从曹鸾上书，朝局又起变化，士人正可趁此良机将宦官一网打尽。我本想与本初联手，可他不知为何，这几个月来对我置之不理！起初我派人给他递信，他还回复两句，现在根本像故意躲着我一般！我与他从小一起长大，如今却形同路人！我到底做错了什么？”

张邈见曹操咄咄相逼，不禁垂下头，犹豫了半晌。最后他好意地拍了拍曹操的背：“孟德，有些事情，还是不要知道那么清楚的好，也许过了这一阵，一切都会好起来……”

可按照二十岁的曹操的脾气，怎肯就这样稀里糊涂地放过张邈。他穷追不舍，大是摆出一副“你不跟兄弟交代了今天就别想出这酒楼”的架势。最终张邈败下阵来，咬咬牙道：“好。我可以告诉你，你可别发火。这不怪本初，都怪他叔父袁太傅。”

“最近士人与阉党的矛盾重又浮上水面。你无论自身立场如何，终究是宦官养孙。他叔父认为袁家是士族领袖，本初在袁家下一代中又最为杰出，前途光明，不该与你交往过密，引得他人议论。”张邈见曹操脸色越来越差，忙改口道：“至少，也该暂时躲躲这风头……”

曹操的脸色涨得通红，却不只是因为酒精，他猛地攥住张邈的领口，使张邈有些不知所措。正当张邈想斥责曹操放开手时，曹操却自暴自弃般踉跄地后退了几步，狠狠地将酒杯摔在地上，指天怒骂：

“原来和我交往，玷污了他袁大公子的名声！”

曹操的怒吼引得酒楼里其他的人都朝二楼频频侧目。张邈见曹操就要踢翻桌子扬长而去，忙一把拉住他：“阿瞒，不是说了不发火吗？其实本初也没有办法啊，他那个现世宝弟弟袁术，整日里以嫡庶之分刁难他，他也只有讨得袁太傅的好感，才有希望赢得嗣子之争啊！喂，阿瞒！”

曹操停下脚步，转过身眼睛眨都不眨地盯住张邈，那两只眼睛如同毫无光彩的深渊，使他感到一股前所未有的寒意：“没错，没错。在家族大业，仕途腾达面前，兄弟情谊算狗屁！算狗屁！”

“那一晚，我在洛阳街上不停地走。洛阳的大街满是火树银花，宝马雕车。天下的繁华都在洛阳，天下的孤寂都在洛阳。我大概是不争气地哭了，因为我从没感受过如此戳了心的痛。我一遍遍地咒骂本初，当年的石桥之誓、月下之盟，我奉之如珍宝，我自以为他也一样——可结果呢？他心中有那么多的宏图大志，他搭建着光华万丈的高楼大厦，小小的曹阿瞒，只配待在旧屋子落满尘埃的角落里！可我又无法怨憎他，当年所有士族子弟都嫌弃我，只有本初接纳我，到底是什么事，让你变得如此自私自利、精明圆滑？

于是我又没来由地自卑起来——我开始咒骂自己，谁叫我、谁叫我做了曹嵩的儿子，曹腾的孙子！有人生来下贱、有人生来污浊，这本是上天的旨意！不，可是我不服！凭什么他袁本初可以追求匡扶国家的正义，我就不行！若老天让我生下来，就和他本初有天壤之别，这算什么天！我偏要与这天斗一斗！”

那一夜我在洛阳街上不停地走，似乎走过了二十年的路。二十年的人和事一幕幕闪过，我真正下定了决心。

*****  
“把犯人带上来。”曹操头戴獬豸冠，身穿黑色官服配组绶，端坐于北部尉署正殿中。

手下小吏领命带上犯人。那犯人大摇大摆步入正殿，丝毫不像身陷囹圄的囚徒，反倒像来视察下官的钦差。

“跪下！”曹操厉声呵斥道。

犯人一动不动，满脸的轻蔑不屑。

“我叫你跪下！”曹操再一次喝道。

“哼，小子。你知道我是谁？”那犯人扬了扬下颌，环顾四周，两侧手执五色棒的狱吏都嗫嚅不敢作声。

犯人冷笑一声，耀武扬威道：“我就是——”

“目无王法、触犯宵禁、该当庭杖毙之罪民，蹇通！”

“你……你……”十常侍之一蹇硕的叔叔蹇通简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他揉了揉眼睛，眼前这个二十岁的愣头青看起来挺正常，两只眼睛一个鼻子，没想到竟是个疯子：“你……你既知道我是谁，还敢定我的罪？”他见曹操毫不惧怕，心里盘算着该来软的还是来硬的，最后他铆足了胆子逞强喝道：“你今天得罪了蹇常侍，明天小命还想不想要？”

可下一秒他就明白自己判断失误了。曹操猛地站起身，嘴边露出一个令他不寒而栗的冷笑：“恐怕，你活不到明天担心我的命！”

“来人，”曹操掷下令牌：“按我大汉刑律，犯宵禁者罪当杖毙。行刑！”

蹇通震惊地不知所措，只得胡乱对执杖的狱吏喊道：“我侄子是中常侍蹇硕！你们敢！你们敢！”

狱吏们一向震慑于十常侍的淫威，听了这话条件发射般地踟蹰不前。曹操大步迈上前来，一把夺过身边狱吏手中的红色刑杖，一个飞腿踢得蹇通匍匐在地，刑杖“通通通”毫不含糊地重击在蹇通背上屁股上，打得蹇通哇哇乱叫、连连求饶。

“曹大人！不劳您动手，我们来！”这时狱吏中一人终于大吼出声，拿起手中刑杖也直往蹇通身上招呼。其实众狱吏心里早对蹇通等宦官亲属的横行霸道痛恨不已，只是朝中从上到下无不忌惮宦官遮天的权势，敢怒而不敢言。曹操今日带头杖打蹇通，就像驯兽人打开了众人心中锁着仇恨的野兽的铁笼。一时间群情激奋，还不到半盏茶时间蹇通就没了气息。

*****  
曹操一路哼着小曲儿回到家中，心情格外地好。他傍晚经过城中心的集市时，听到说书人已经开始绘声绘色、添油加醋地描述“执法如山曹校尉杖杀蹇通”的故事了。他当时处死蹇通，很大原因是被几日前和张邈的对话刺痛，决心要做点什么让天下士人都看得起曹孟德。而此刻他看到男女老少无不拍手称快、面露喜色，心里也不禁泛起真切的满足和感动。

仁远乎哉？我欲仁，斯仁至矣﹗

曹操踏进家门，脱了外袍兴冲冲地吆喝：“爹！看今晚儿子给您买了什么？城中最有名的烧鸡！”

他正纳闷着怎么没人应他——四周连个使唤小厮的影子都见不到——这时曹嵩黑着脸从内堂走了出来，身边跟着好几个大气都不敢喘的家仆。

“逆子！”曹嵩一个响亮的耳光招呼过来，“你知不知道自己做了什么！”

曹操早也料到父亲迟早会得知消息，只是没想到竟这样快。他摸摸火辣辣的脸颊，厚着脸皮顶嘴道：“做了什么？不就是杀了个犯宵禁的刁民吗？”

“再说一遍？你敢再说一遍！”

“为了你得到北部尉一职，我四处奔走，你爷爷八方周旋，而你刚一上任，就与你父亲、祖父为敌！如今那曹鸾为禁锢士人上书伸冤，他背后，是士人集团的蠢蠢欲动，欲置我等于死地而后快！而你、你这逆子却自拆墙脚！我辛辛苦苦攒下的人脉家业，迟早要被你这狂儿毁于一旦！”

“家业？爹，你关心的只是家业？”曹操横遭一顿痛骂，此刻一股子无赖的倔劲上了头，一不做二不休：“我和阉党，本非血肉之亲。阉党贪残凶暴，为国蠹害，若是任由阉党为所欲为，国将不国，又何以家为？父亲心里明白得很，却仍然为虎作伥！”

曹嵩不可置信地瞪着他，鼻孔因愤怒而一歙一张：“你小子翅膀硬了，教训起你老子来了！哼，你不是在衙门厉害得很吗？我要你记住，在家老子还能治得了你！”

“来人！”曹嵩怒目圆睁：“给我板子伺候！”

曹嵩身边家仆只得听令将曹操按下，举起板子打了十来下。曹嵩嫌打得太轻，撩起袖子亲自上阵，又重重地来了三四十下。若是往日曹操这机灵鬼早该哇哇直叫，今天却不知为何心一横，咬牙强忍着巨痛一声不吭。曹嵩打累了，搁下板子一屁股坐在木榻上。谁知这空隙间曹操竟瞪了眼赌气咒道：“你打啊！把我往死里打啊！”

曹嵩见板子上沾着血迹，低头抹了把眼角的水气，心疼道：“我也是为了你好。”

谁知曹操反倒扬起头冷笑：“为了我好？你是为了我好？不，你从来没有考虑过我的想法。归根结底，你为的只是你自己的荣华富贵！你甘愿屈身为宦官之子，口口声声是为了我一生顺遂，其实你根本没有想过，我从小被人瞧不起，又是因为什么！我只是你的附属品，是你打着光宗耀祖的借口、行自私自利之实的棋子！我告诉你，你想为我选择的仕途，我偏不走；你想让我娶的女子，我偏不娶。对，我就是要娶那个倡女为妻；我就是要与士人结为一党；我就是要铲除阉宦、大义灭他妈的亲！”

这下曹嵩是真气得浑身发抖，他猛地伸手捂住胸口，吓得家仆赶忙扶住替他顺气。有那么一瞬曹操也懊悔自己是不是真的太过分了。过了好一会儿，曹嵩才缓过那口气，噙泪手指曹操怒斥：“我曹氏家门不幸……怎的养出你这么个白眼狼！”他颤巍巍转过身、扶着墙往里屋走，离去前不忘留下一句话来：

“把他给我关起来，闭门思过一个月。”

*****  
“我被禁闭的一个月里，父亲和祖父不知使了什么手段，到底是把我的事摆平了。我虽免于大祸，却也丢了洛阳北部尉的职位，而被调任议郎这并无实权的闲差。这一个月里，宦党又一次彻底击垮了士人。曹鸾被收捕并处死。先帝又下诏书，凡是党人门生、亲族中任官的，一律罢免，禁锢终身。我心有不甘，正逢这一年河北蝗灾、长安日食，先帝下诏征询施政得失，我自以为是个机会，奋笔疾书连上了三道奏章，陈述宦官十年来陷害党人一事。我在奏章里恳请先帝垂听：如今皇宫内奸邪小人充盈君侧，贤良忠臣寸步难行。这些奸人扰乱陛下视听，使地方上贪污受贿的官员平步青云，清正廉洁的君子反遭诬陷。然而这些铁证如山的谏言就如同此前的无数上书一样，石沉大海、再无消息。这一次，我爹出乎意料的没有发火，也许他知道我无药可救，也许他担心我在京城再造祸端，总之，他和十常侍之流一同奏请，将我赶去济南国做国相。”

“我入仕前两年遭受了许多挫折，但也不是没碰上过好事。我瞎折腾的事七传八传，最终传到了被罢免的桥太尉耳朵里。桥太尉为人刚正不阿，却难得的没有跌入顽固不化的陷阱。他未曾忌讳我宦官养孙的身份，介绍我认识了何伯求、许子将等人。有了他的引荐，我这才算踏进了士人的圈子。本初在我去济南前来找我和解，我那时年少心高气傲，不肯原谅他。最后还是孟卓瞒着我俩，把我们叫到他家，当时他就这样、在漆案中间坐着——”曹操低了头，不知是因困倦还是别的什么抹了把眼：“那时，他一手揽着一个道：‘本初、孟德，哥们儿间有什么过不去的事儿。你们俩不论以后到了哪儿，都是我张邈最好的兄弟。’”

曹操讲到这里忽然打住了。雨丝绵绵密密地飘落下来，在天地间织成一张薄薄的网，又像一曲悠长的咏叹调，如泣如诉。荀彧将炉火扇得旺了些，随后叫曹操稍等。他起身提起水壶，到东屋里叮叮当当鼓捣了一阵，才回来重新将水壶搁在炉火上烧。曹操默默地看着他在摇曳的烛光下，举止从容地完成这一切。他一时间神思恍惚，似乎鄄城无边的雨夜变成了波涛汹涌的大海，而这间书房是海中随波浮沉的小舟。海没有边，夜也没有尽头，而他们的故事，浮在时空的断层间不会结束……

直到荀彧的声音让曹操回到现实：“济南可是个烫手的山芋。将军当年为济南相，想来也不容易吧？”

曹操支着下巴沉吟了片刻，答道：“此事说来话长。那时济南国的官吏多阿附权贵，贪赃枉法；豪强擅立宗祠，耗费巨万。我上任第一年，奏免了十分之八的官吏，又拆毁了六百多祠堂。这帮奸邪小人吃了个下马威，倒也消停了一年。到了第二年岁首，我回洛阳探亲，路上却做了个噩梦。梦里，父亲、弟弟和二娘一家人倒在血泊中，父亲垂死前抬起手指着我：‘今日之祸，皆由你而起’！我随着马车的颠簸声惊醒，试图以新春团聚的喜悦忘了这个不祥的梦。谁知到了家，却只见到弟弟和二娘，唯独不见父亲。弟弟说昨日老家来人寻父亲办事，父亲便出门去了官署，要几天后才能回来。直觉告诉我那不是老家来的人，于是我不顾弟弟的困惑和劝阻，决心即使踏遍洛阳城也要把父亲找回来……”

腊月的风雪将洛阳染成白茫茫的一片，家家户户为迎元日挂上了喜庆的灯笼与窗花，但我的眼前却只能看到梦里幽灵般的惨烈景像。我在纷飞的大雪里穿过一条条人迹稀少的街巷，仿佛在与噩兆赛跑。我先去了父亲掌管的鸿胪寺，父亲果然不在那里；我接着去问了宫中光禄寺的管事黄门，他们也声称并未见过父亲；那么，只剩下一个地方——那个我多年来下意识躲避，却又不得不去的地方……

*****  
曹操回到了儿时嬉戏的望不见边的庄园。这里不是皇宫，却如皇宫一般树立着壁垒森严的朱色高墙。精铜大门上赫然盘踞着狰狞的狮头门环，张着旋涡大口似要吞噬天地生灵。冰冷的铜门前跪着一个身形佝偻的老人，他一动不动地跪在雪地里，手脚似乎冻僵了，也不去掸落厚厚貂裘上的雪花。曹操一眼便认出了那是谁，他刚想冲上前抱住那人，铜门却轰隆隆地打开了。他机警地退到一棵粗壮的松树后，积雪的枝叶遮住了他的身形。门内出现了一位拄着檀木手杖、衣着庸俗华丽的老头，身后紧跟着一个举着伞为他挡雪的小厮。那庄园主步态倨傲地走到跪着的人面前，细声细气地说了些什么，曹操在远处听不真切。随后他也不去搀起面前的老人，只是呵斥着小厮关门谢客。如雕像般跪着的老人突然急了，踉跄着爬到庄园主人的面前，死死抓住他锦衣的下摆。他一边拼尽了仅存的力气阻止他离开，一边苦苦央求着，曹操从那声嘶力竭的字句里辨出了几个词，似是“阿瞒”、“东郡”。庄园主身边的小厮上前粗暴地拉扯他，想让他放开手，可老人却像快溺水而亡的人抓住稻草般，拼死也不愿放手。这时庄园主才惺惺作态地摇了摇头，无可奈何地蹲下身，边拍着老人的背，边对他低声耳语了一番。随即他毫不留情地转身离开，精铜大门在他身后关上，只留下老人颤抖着双手撑地，绝望的呼喊穿过风雪，字字如刀锥般刺进曹操的耳膜：“爹！曹常侍！求您手下留情！手下留情啊！”

曹操再也忍耐不住，大步从松树林后奔出来，一丈深的积雪使他重重摔倒，可他又立刻爬起来向父亲奔去。他紧紧抱住曹嵩，脸贴着曹嵩冻得发红发紫的脸，恨不得用自己温热的体温将父亲整个严严实实地包裹起来。他心中震撼地说不出话，只有滚烫的泪打在父亲的脖颈上，融化在白色的雪地里。

曹嵩笨拙地从貂裘里掏出僵硬的手，轻轻抹去曹操的泪道：“阿瞒……阿瞒？”

“爹……儿不孝……儿不孝……”

曹嵩搂住泣不成声的曹操，安慰他道：“阿瞒莫怕，莫怕，都会过去的……你爷爷已经说了，调你去东郡的事等过了岁首再议，这就有了周旋的余地……”

“爹。”曹操扶起父亲，曹嵩却因在雪地里跪了一宿几乎站立不住，曹操干脆蹲下身将父亲背在背上：“儿带你回家，儿带你回家吧。”

曹操背着父亲穿过银装素裹的美丽都城，像一只小小的黑色蚂蚁爬过光滑的白练。他听见富人的庭院里传来欢声笑语，看见乞丐蜷缩在屋檐下冻僵的尸骨。熟悉的石桥下有两个衣衫褴褛的儿童，正瑟缩着抱在一起取暖。曹操掏出一串铜钱，递给那两个孩子，他们惊喜而羞怯地接过铜钱，咯咯笑着跑开了，消失在苍茫的白色中。

曹嵩恢复了些体力，在曹操背上贴着他的耳朵絮叨起来：“阿瞒，你在济南的事，我也是才知道。哎，那是曹常侍他们的人啊！他们想等一过了年，就把你调去东郡。那东郡是谁的地盘？景王爷刘章！那是当今圣上的叔叔！他的所作所为，按你的脾气定容不下他。可你若是惩处了他，就成了圣上的眼中钉；若是不惩处他，被强夺田地的流民就得不到安置，他们就告你一个失职之过。阿瞒啊！”曹嵩痛心疾首地摇头道：“我实在不懂你为什么放着阳关道不走，偏偏要去闯那独木桥！可是爹能怎么办？爹只有一个阿瞒，爹不能看着你因为旁人的罪过被下狱、被拷打、被推上断头台！”

“……爹知道，你恨爹。你娘死得早，爹又从小没管过你……你想与士人为友，我也明白，他们是清白门第，书香世家。可士族就全是好东西吗？”曹嵩激动起来：“他们把持经学，垄断仕途，若爹不靠攒下的卖卖钱结交曹常侍，买个大鸿胪的官儿，我们就世世代代，在那谯县乡下种田吧！我不甘心我的子孙世代居于人下！他们士族引以为傲的清廉方正、忠君爱国，他们做到了吗？十年前也许是，可延熹五年曹鸾被下狱处死的时候，有谁和我的阿瞒一起上过书？他袁家还不是一看出这次铲除宦官没戏，就明哲保身、躲得远远的？！”

“阿瞒……”眼泪在曹嵩布满皱纹的脸上划下深深浅浅的痕：“为了你的爹，为了你的弟弟，为了你自己——你收手吧，爹求你收手吧，你向曹常侍认个错……”

曹操感到胸中无法释放的激烈情绪如块垒般涌上来，如鲠在喉，使他整个人都颤抖着：不，我没有错，但我输了，我输了，你们赢了！他断断续续地哽咽道：“爹……可以……我可以去认错。但这官，我也不做了！”

曹嵩愣了愣，一时无言，只剩下片片雪花在父子二人周身轻柔地飞舞。半晌后，他轻拍着曹操叹道：“也好……也好。”

*****  
屋外哗啦啦的雨势又大起来，伴随着轰鸣的雷声，仿佛天上人的呜咽。书房里除去雷雨声，静得可以听见灰尘落下的声音。曹操幽然道：“那个梦里，我爹是对的，我家人的灾祸，到底是由我而起。我无法赞同父亲的为人，他也无法理解我，也许很多年后会，只是我再也没有机会了。”此时，曹操听见一声“哐”的细微清响，面前多了一个朴素的黑色漆碗，冒着白色的热气。他定睛一瞧，原来是一碗刚煮了的姜汤。他这才意识到自己的粗心，荀彧早先担心他受了凉，就一直在炉子上煨着这个。

曹操捧起起碗喝了口，感到暖意从手心传至心脾。姜汤里调了一些蜜糖，不至于过分辛辣。荀彧收拾了水壶，问道：“我记得将军曾说过，当年辞官后便回了谯县？”

曹操叹道：“确是如此。元日后我辞了官，带着家小回了老家。离家近二十载，不仅元让、就连妙才都有了娃娃。那时我心灰意冷，只觉入仕十年一事无成。精卫衔枝虽然悲壮，亦无法阻止滔天洪水的到来，可精卫有生生世世，我曹阿瞒只有这一辈子而已。这么想着，我就在谯东五十里处建了一间小屋，打算秋夏读书，冬春射猎，即使老于荒野、不为人知，至少也不会再为家人招致灾祸。

然而人算不如天算，同元让读书射猎的日子只过了五年，就赶上张角率黄巾暴民为乱。谯县父老早就不指望着能靠官兵，大家就聚在一起商议如何自卫。我因在洛阳有过训练武士的经历，就和卫兹一同被指派训练乡内青壮年。此时朝廷却意外传来诏命，征我为典军校尉，据说是先帝在国家危难之际重新启用党人，官复原职的桥太尉举荐我加入皇甫将军的平叛军队，刚被任命为中军校尉的本初也联名推荐我。这诏命虽然出乎意料，却也令我激动不已。其实我心里一直明白，我的性格无法安安稳稳地做个乡下地主，那些读书舞剑的日日夜夜，我何尝不想真正地宝剑出鞘、一展身手！如今，这个机会终于来了。我提剑告别家人，同元让一起领着愿意追随的乡里壮士，奔赴皇甫嵩在颍川的大营。”

*****  
曹操快步穿过阵容严谨的军营，赶赴皇甫嵩主帐议事。他经过关押战俘的围栏，远远便听见哭喊、叫骂和鞭打声不绝于耳。昨日官兵刚在颍川长社大破黄巾贼，斩杀三万余首，擒获七千多人，颍水都被染成血红色。如今这七千人被暂时关押在军营内，等候发落。

“孟德。”皇甫嵩仪容威严地踱至曹操面前：“昨日长社一战，多亏你设计火攻，又适时引出奇兵，我们才以少胜多。你智勇双全，理应受赏。”

“末将不敢当。”曹操拱手谢道：“是大将军指挥若神，纳谏如流，我等只是尽力执行将军的命令。”

“嗳。”皇甫嵩微笑着摆摆手：“军中赏罚自有法度，孟德不必谦虚。你想要什么封赏，尽管说来听听。”

曹操抬头注视着皇甫嵩：他文武双全、为人正直，曹操自从征后就时时以他为榜样。那么自己的请求，他定会理解吧？想到此处，曹操“嗵”地一声单膝跪地行军礼道：“操斗胆，请皇甫将军放了那七千战俘！”

曹操的请求让阅人无数的皇甫嵩都大大吃了一惊。他从前常以封赏之事试探新进将领：若是这后生狮子大开口，那就表明他太贪婪、也太沉不住气，不堪大用；若是坚持推让，那十有八九是虚伪作态之人；只有能严格按照军法为自己请赏的，才能成为他皇甫嵩真正看重的对象。然而这个后生的奇怪请求，他还是头一遭听到。他早知曹操与众不同，可没想到竟如此有趣。

皇甫嵩爽朗地大笑了几声：“哈哈，有趣，实在有趣。孟德，说说看为何要请这个‘赏’？”

曹操目光灼灼地直视着皇甫嵩，稳了稳语气：“将军，自元嘉、延熹以来，羌胡之乱使朝廷耗资巨亿，官府不断加重赋税；先帝卖官的诏令更使得官员一上任就变本加厉地搜刮民众。地方上的豪强与宫中宦党勾结，兼并土地，导致无数百姓流离失所。这些都是末将在济南亲眼所见。百姓已被逼上绝路，张角蛊惑人心之邪说才得以一呼而天下应。昨日俘获的七千贼兵，据末将观察，多是失去土地的庄稼汉，无奈揭竿而起，而非蓄意推翻朝廷的刁民。若是将军能宽仁为怀，一来可使百姓对我皇家感恩戴德，二来可为其他贼兵之榜样，使他们不战来降。操敢请将军熟虑之。”

“好，说得好。”皇甫嵩摸着胡须道：“孟德，战俘的事，我已经下了令。你知道我的决定是什么吗？”

皇甫嵩的笑让曹操心中闪过一丝寒意，还没等他发问，皇甫嵩沉下脸道：“今夜子时，全数活埋。”

“将军！”

“可是，”皇甫嵩话锋一转：“我答应了要准允孟德的请求。既如此，就撤回军令吧。”

*****  
“我不敢相信自己的耳朵，可皇甫嵩真的那么做了，他收回了成命，释放了那七千人，命长社令耿援或遣散或安置他们。那些人感激不尽地离开了，大军接着向汝南进军。但我没有想到的是……”

“长社就发生了那场暴乱。”荀彧接着他的话叹息道。

*****  
原来获释的战俘中有一个叫张成的小头目，原是个兖州普通农户，自从加入太平道后便十分倾慕教主张角凭口才和方术一步登天，也常梦想着自封一个”天公将军”过把瘾。也许是他太过野心外露，之前一向与原头领不和。现在原头领死了，官兵又已开拔，他终于瞅到机会，于是召集了这些无处可去的获释战俘，以巧言令色煽动他们攻击太守府，劫掠富饶的颍川诸郡，占了长社自己称大王。大伙们仇恨的火焰被再度挑起，颍川郡也再度陷入浩劫。太守府的所有族人和家仆，甚至两名幼女皆被屠杀，许多稍有资产的普通百姓家也惨遭烧杀洗劫。荀家、钟家等当地大户早已做过准备，将老宅围墙改造得如同箭垛望塔一般，许多乡人涌入荀、钟老宅的地窖内，一直捱到皇甫嵩接到战报，返回颍川镇压贼兵。这一次，皇甫嵩自然不再手下留情，于颍水边掘大坑，活埋了余下的六千多人。尸骨成山，封土为丘，成为一道向黄巾军示威的可怖景致。

当最后一声微弱的呼吸消失在黄土下时，皇甫嵩与曹操纵马并辔行于颍水之畔。如血的残阳下，滚滚波涛汇入黄河，在万里外东逝入海。

“这次都是末将之过。”许久，曹操愧疚道。

“我知会如此。”皇甫嵩打断了曹操的道歉，夕阳将他的侧脸勾勒得铜铸一般：“慈不掌兵，义不行贾。孟德，你要记住：越是卑微的奴隶，也越是残酷的主人。”

曹操只觉心头一震，再看向皇甫嵩时，他已驰马来到水边，凝视着长河低头不语，宛如宝剑饮血后默然哀叹的寒锋。

“天下将要大乱。孟德，我老了。”他苦笑道：“今后，只能靠你们这些后生了。”

****  
皇甫嵩的预言，很快就成为了现实。中平六年，汉灵帝驾崩。大将军何进听从袁绍建议引西凉军阀董卓入京，诛杀宦官集团十常侍，事情泄露而反被宦官所杀。京城出现权力真空，董卓得以控制朝廷，废立皇帝，以残酷手段镇压反对派，引发天下公愤。关东十二路诸侯高举义旗，推袁绍为盟主，联合讨董。然而大军集结，诸侯却各怀鬼胎，迟疑不进。

****  
酸枣大营袁绍帐中，曹操大喇喇地盘腿在客席上坐下，笑嘻嘻道：“本初，你现在是个大忙人啊，今晚怎的有空找兄弟了？”

袁绍无奈地摊摊手：“唉，都是我的不是了。这盟主不好当哩！”他露出个苦笑：“昨日，刘岱和公路又为营地位置的事吵起来了，还得我调停，这两天真是磨破了嘴皮子。来来来！”他斟了杯酒递给曹操，“今晚就我们兄弟俩畅饮一杯，一叙别情！”

曹操笑着接过酒杯，一饮而尽，抹抹嘴道：“三杯，就三杯！明日，我还得早起练兵，检点辎重。”曹操拉过袁绍的手，恳切道：“本初，既然今晚只有你我促膝长谈，兄弟有几句心肺之言，不知当讲不当讲。”

“孟德与我坦诚相见，何须疑虑！”

“本初。”曹操神情严肃：“我们兴起义兵来诛灭暴乱之徒，大兵已经集结，你还在犹豫什么？如果董卓倚靠王室作为砝码，占据洛阳、长安两处要地，向东进取天下；虽然他出兵无道，但也足以为患。如今他焚毁宫室，劫持天子，海内震动，大家不知道自己将何处安身，这是上天灭亡董卓的时刻啊！我们奋力一战就可安定天下，不能失去这个时机！”

袁绍脸上的笑容消失了，他垂首避开曹操逼人的目光：“道理虽是这样，可太多的人打着自己的小算盘了，若是出兵，哎！”他重重捶了下桌子：“不知又要为鸡毛蒜皮的事争吵到何时！”

曹操自信地拍拍胸脯，屈膝向前挪了几寸：“哈！这个问题我早已想过，他们不愿出兵也无妨。本初你可率河内之兵逼近孟津，酸枣诸将驻守成皋，占据敖仓，堵住轘辕、太谷两地，全面控制险要处；再让公路率领南阳军驻军丹、析，进攻武关，震慑三辅：大家都垒起高墙，深挖战壕，不与他交战，做出声势迷惑敌人，彰显天下形势；然后我率军为先锋，直捣长安，以顺诛逆，胜败可立定也！”

曹操几日来深思熟虑的一番豪言并未使袁绍愁容舒展。半晌，他抬起头，出乎意料地问：“孟德，你真的愿为那个被董卓捏着玩的娃娃天子拼了命？”

曹操心中掠过一丝凉意：“此话怎讲？”

袁绍神秘地一笑，从袖子内摸出一个玉印来：“你看，这是什么？”

曹操望着那玉印的形制，心沉了下去，道：“你……难道也要行废立之事吗？”

袁绍藏起玉印，凑近曹操低声道：“孟德果然聪明过人。如今天子暗弱，而幽州牧刘虞有仁孝之德，治理幽州政绩斐然，宜承宗庙，为万世统。冀州牧韩馥也颇有此意。”

曹操推开他，全无正经地嬉笑了一声道：“本初，你忘了，从前王芬和许攸想废黜先帝，改立合肥侯，而北天有赤气见。事败后王芬自杀，许攸逃亡。我们如今能得到天下的响应，正因为我们是正义之师，与董卓的随意废立、倒行逆施相反。总之啊，我不能听你的，今天的事我就当你是醉酒说了个笑话。”

谁知袁绍却没有下这个现成的台阶，板了脸道：“孟德。这话就不对了。先帝遗诏立的本是弘农王，却被董卓鸩杀。如今的天子得位不正，幼弱无能，若我等扶刘虞继大统，据冀、幽为根基，才是长久之计。阿瞒，眼下机不可失，你我从小就是两肋插刀的好兄弟，若能联手共计大事，何向而不济！”

曹操沉默了许久。袁绍紧张地观察着他的反应，突然对自己关于曹操的判断忐忑不安起来。终于，曹操抬起眼望向他，他的眼中没有欣喜，没有愤怒，只有深刻的悲伤，一种眼见璧玉坠落半空、而无法挽回的悲伤。

“阿绍，”他缓缓道：“我自家乡陈留奔赴酸枣，一路上白骨遍野，鸡犬不闻。如今胜利就在眼前，而你想的却是如何割据一方、称王称霸！阿绍，你怎么变成这样？”

袁绍面对着曹操的质问拂袖而起，衣摆因他激动的踱步发出沙沙的响声：“呵，我怎么变成这样？我怎么变成这样！你怎么不问问，这汉室、这天下，怎么变成这样！我十二岁那年，就目睹忠臣们是如何以身饲虎、以死为谏，而陛下又是如何麻木不仁，妄听谗言！到了我入仕那年，新即位的天子已经堕落的荒淫无度、不理国政，曹鸾泣血之言，换来的只是另一次对党人的禁锢和清洗！坚持操守者，家破人亡，无恶不作者，鸡犬升天！直到黄巾之乱，京师危急，他汉家才终于想起我们了！我们忠君报国，我们殒身不恤，可我们得到了什么！我们扶起这个娃娃天子，是为另一场党锢之祸埋下种子吗？阿瞒！”他的面部褪去了平时温文尔雅的面具，显露出一丝真实的激动与疯狂：“这些年我终于明白，这个世界没有什么圣人之道，有的只是成王败寇！”

帐内的空气似乎凝固了，两人四目相对，时间停止了流动。

我无法同意你的做法，可恨的是，你说的有道理，有道理……

曹操忽地站起身，只想逃开这个粉碎着他最后一丝坚守的旋涡。

此时袁绍却死死拽住他的衣袖：“阿瞒……听我一句。世道已变，我们，再也回不到过去了……”

这句话使曹操猛然回头，那一瞬四周的景物都模糊起来，他和袁绍不是在酸枣的大营内，而是在洛阳的石桥上，十二岁的袁绍拉着他的手，神色哀伤地叹息不复从前。那天他用玉蝉簪束着发，在阳光照耀下通透如翼，煞是可爱。

“阿瞒……我们，再也回不到过去了……”

这时曹操挣开了他的手，转身不再看他。他迈着踉跄的步子离开，那句话的每一个字坠落在过去的琴弦上，于夜风中飘散如烟：

“诸君北面，我自西向。”

****  
随着一声清脆而决绝的响声，盛着西域美酒的玉盏在地上裂成无数碎片，预示着十万关东联军无可避免的土崩瓦解。

抑或，是这个世界的灰飞烟灭？

“窃为诸君耻之！”

他率领三千子弟兵在成皋迎战徐荣，战至吃完最后一粒粟，饮尽最后一滴水。饥饿而疲劳的战士鼓起仅剩的力气，从被层层包围的小丘上一次次冲击敌阵，身被十数创仍挺起长矛与敌军同归于尽，然而他的所谓“战友”，却仍在与现实隔绝的营帐内莺歌燕舞，醉生梦死。

他转身闯出这花天酒地的联军主帐，留下一张张或愤恨或羞愧的脸。那一天骄阳明媚，春意醉人，而他却只觉自己身处一个黑暗冰冷的洞穴。不，他这辈子都被困在这望不见天的洞穴。洞穴里长着为数不多的枯藤，勇士们可以顺着枯藤爬上去，传说洞外的太阳散发着无限温暖和光明。然而这洞穴内快要冻死的人却只顾着争抢枯藤砍来取暖，相互厮杀以求得那卑微可怜的火星，而不愿相信他们能得到洞外的万丈光明！

……我一生所见到的都是洞穴内的人，我的父亲是，袁本初是，那些黄巾军也是。这个世界的恶无处不在，不论你是万人之上的天子，还是低入尘微的贱民；不论你是饱受唾弃的阉党，还是清名远扬的名士。他们皆有罪，他们亦无罪，因为罪大恶极的，是这个世道！是这个世道啊！

这个黑暗腐朽自私虚伪冷酷无情是非颠倒的世界啊，我宁可自己辜负了你，也绝不教你辜负了我！

我拼命摸着藤条向上爬，智不可及，愚更不可及。我听见底下传来嘲笑的声音：看那个傻子，那上面哪有什么出口，等他爬到了，也早就冻死了，还不如我们在底下烧火取暖。我爬了太久，手脚酸痛，内心疲惫，我再也坚持不住，心想：不如和他们一样罢了。这时，有人抽刀砍向我攀着的藤蔓，我手一滑，将要从万尺之高跌入洞底。

当我就要摔得粉身碎骨时，有人护住了藤蔓，托住了我。

*****  
“那一天文若来了，说从此追随左右。”

“我当时觉得真像在做梦。我没有弹丸之地，只剩下两百多人；袁氏据一州之地，带甲数万，可文若就认定了我胜过袁公。即使文若不说，我心里也明白：你来投奔我，友若颇有微词，公达犹在观望。可文若并没有因为别人的观点改变对我的看法。关东起兵，别人道我拥兵自重，文若却愿意相信我的救国之心；徐州之战，别人道我独断专行，文若却愿意体会我的丧父之痛。别人把我当曹腾的孙子、曹嵩的儿子——而文若只当我是曹孟德。”

他的目光落在墙上悬挂的宝剑上，正是他赠予荀彧的那一柄。烛光将剑柄映得熠熠生辉，记忆的波光就这样星星点点地涌现：“文若不仅愿意相信我，也愿意相信别人。两年多前我们在泰山击败黄巾军，我犹豫着是否要受降。元让认为他们同之前颍川的黄巾战俘一样，久为贼寇，必再次哗变，应当斩尽杀绝。而文若却坚持只要方式得当，就可以既安置战俘，又补充粮草兵源，建议我召道彦（注2）前来商议。是了，还有道彦——”他微笑道：“一开始文若告诉我道彦是安顿流民的最好人选时，我还有所犹疑。他自从关东起兵时就跟随我，我总认为他虽干事勤勉、却缺乏大局。于是文若又劝我去了解道彦的志向。我才知道道彦的乡人多在饥荒中丧生，他收留抚养数名遗孤，从此潜心琢磨黄巾军耕战结合的编制，希望能根除战乱造成的耕地荒废。若当初没有文若的坚持，就没有青州兵，也许，更不会有道彦所创的亦耕亦战之法。”

他说到动情处，只觉四年来的欢喜、艰辛与感动都如画卷般徐徐展开：“文若还记得当初我们在东郡缺钱吗？你和元让去找郡内豪族挨家挨户地讨。那个濮阳田氏起初死活不愿意，是文若及时劝住了我，不要逼人太甚。后来也是你发现，他们老当家生了种怪病，急需钱财求医，文若才托我的故乡人寻了华佗（注3）来，救回他一命。若是没有当年文若的善举，田家今日也不会冒险为我们充当内应。我知道，这些事文若也许觉得微不足道，但每一件我都铭记于心。”

“就连这一次，我任凭自己一时冲动，酿成大错。”他顿了顿，语气坦然道：“我知道，如今徐、兗两州，已遍传曹瞒残暴之名。可即便如此，文若仍尽心尽力为我筹划濮阳战事，仍愿意听我说这一番话。平日里，我听惯了旁人称赞我英明果断、神勇多谋。其实我心里清楚，我也有很多不好的地方。我记仇、专横、自卑、自负、还自以为是。我甚至不算是一个很好的父亲和儿子。我知道丕儿喜欢你，有时我想，若是我能更像文若一些该多好，像他那样宽容、温和、仁慈。我不知道为何文若可以做到，而我却常常控制不住自己——

直到那天我回城时，看到丕儿欣喜若狂的脸，我才突然醒悟：那些在徐州死去的人们，他们也都有妻子和儿女，在劳作了一天后围着木桌分享菜羮；他们也有亲如家人的朋友，在埂上篱下摇着蒲扇谈论今年的收成。我在泰山道被暴雨阻隔，想着只要能回来再见到你们一面，我就什么都不奢望了。如今我有幸回了城，可是他们，却再也见不到亲人和朋友了……”

“文若一直明白这道理，我却常常忘记。我在这黑暗的洞穴里，看到无数一模一样的自私面孔；而文若却在每一个人身上，看见无尽的喜怒哀乐，看见一个个倒映的自己。正因为看见自己，才生出悲悯。我见过这世间许多的恶，学会以同样的恶意揣测他人，学会抱怨这不公的世界从来都负了我；而文若洞彻这世间的恶，却仍相信善意只是隐藏在人心的角落，相信黑暗的尽头定是光明。父亲、本初、长社的黄巾贼，他们教会我，为恶可以有千百种理由；但文若却教会我，为善不需要理由。”

“文若，这就是我早该告诉你的话。四年多了，文若教会了我这世间最可贵的东西，虽然我尚未能够做到，但我今后一定时时自省。”

他长长舒了口气，从未觉得心中如此清亮如镜。荀彧的侧影仿佛自很久前就一动不动，他静静端详了一会儿，用目光描摹着那服帖颈项的领口，那笔直平滑的脊背，那蔓延流淌的衣裾。随后，他知道自己该走了。

他提步来到门前，手抚上门把，却无论如何也推不开。屋外的雨仍如珠串般从天顶落下，就像大滴大滴的泪水从他脸上漱潄滚落。他的脚下似有千钧之重，仿佛这一步迈出去，就是万劫不复的深渊。

就在此时，一双手臂从身后紧紧抱住了他。身后人的双臂因激烈的感情不住地颤抖，下颌轻轻倚靠在他的肩上，温热的液体混杂着同样温热的气息，沾湿了他的脖颈和衣襟。

“将军，”荀彧在他身后道：“还记得你第一天遇到彧时说的话吗？”

“成就王业，重建天下，将军要走的路太孤独，让彧陪你一起走吧。”

那天你使我明白：在漫漫长夜里，也要做那唯一的光。

今天我开始领悟：若这条路上没有光，我愿燃烧自己成为你的光。

曹操骤然转过身，看到荀彧的眼睛正凝神注视着他，倒映出他的影子。那双眼中满含泪水，如同晶莹剔透的琥珀，折射出变幻无穷的色彩，又如同汪洋恣肆的大海，一触即发的山洪，使他的理智须臾灭顶。

他一把将荀彧抱入怀中，双唇紧贴在他的唇上。他用舌头侵略般地撬开他的牙关，恨不能将自己火烧般的气息一股脑送进那人口中。这突如其来的动作使荀彧一时不知所措，本能地往他胸口推了一把。只是这动作在曹操看来莫过于欲拒还迎，便一手加了力道箍在他腰间，一手托在他脑后，让自己的吻变得更缠绵温存起来。他轻轻吸吮荀彧形状优美的唇，耐心地濡湿那柔软唇瓣上的每一道细纹。接着，他小心地舔舐他的牙齿，时不时向那两排白贝紧合的细缝中挑逗试探，仿佛一个顽皮的孩童想打开藏着蜜饯的漆盒。荀彧被曹操堵着双唇，早已气息不稳，他微微张了口想要呼吸，却被曹操一下子攫住了机会，舌头长驱直入地攻取了他的所有阵地。他的舌尖像极了灵活的蛇，翻转腾挪，扫过他口中每一寸空间，更纠缠着他的舌紧紧不放。荀彧的心跳得越来越快，脸颊上也泛起浅红。曹操这才将舌头抽出，稍稍松开他些。可当他看见荀彧半闭未闭的眼，感受他胸膛随着急促的呼吸起伏，便又按捺不住，去吸吮他的耳垂。

“文若……我爱你……我爱你……”

窗外呼啦啦吹过一阵疾风，裹挟着他呢喃的情话和满地的落花，洋洋洒洒，融入那漫天雨雾之中。

他见荀彧的身体逐渐放松下来，不再抵抗，甚至有轻轻回吻他的意思，就将他打横抱起，往藤床边走去。

夜幕中的雨丝绵且密，顺着松木的屋檐，和花草的枝干，汇成蚕丝般纤细的水流，细细淌进泥土中。墙边的一丛兰草在风雨中起舞，芳香更见清冽。

曹操与荀彧在榻上唇齿缠绵了一阵，才褪去两人的上衣。他趁亲吻的间隙拆了荀彧的发髻，让他的一头黑发无拘无束地披散下来。那乌黑柔顺的长发衬托着白玉般的胴体，如同一条白鱼游动在潺潺流淌的河中。曹操细细抚过他光滑温润的肌肤，从耳垂和颈项开始，直至锁骨、胸前，用殷红的吻痕仔细留下一点点标记。他一边亲吻舔咬，一边用手揉捏着荀彧胸前那两点淡红，直到那两点果实变得像夏天的樱桃般鲜红欲滴。他忍不住一口吸咬上去，惹得荀彧忍不住呻吟出声。荀彧平时的声音很清澈，而此刻却笼上一层情与欲的色泽，让曹操再也按捺不住，一路亲到他小腹，又加大力道和速度揉搓着他线条紧致的腰间和臀部。他感到身下的人也渐渐热起来，骨子里沁出的清香掺进一股馥郁淫糜的味道。他干脆一把扯下荀彧的下裳，故意用舌尖极轻地扫过他大腿内侧敏感处，这动作果然挑弄地荀彧一阵战栗。

曹操凑近他耳边，吐着炙热的气息：“文若，想要我吗？”

荀彧虽早已知晓情事，却从未同男人做过。他本能地偏过头，却被曹操用手轻轻扳过脸来。曹操的手掌因常年握剑生着粗糙的茧，此刻却让他感到莫名的亲切和安心。

“看着我，你想要吗？”他的声线比魔鬼诱惑。

曹操继续舔着他的大腿内侧，甚至有意无意逼近那早已硬了的要紧处，让荀彧感到体内一股烈火直往上冲，让他神思涣散，无暇思考，他甚至记不清自己最后说了什么，也许只是含混着声音叫了声“孟德”。曹操只觉下身的一点火星炸开了，不由地伸出手指探进那隐秘的小穴，荀彧随之向后瑟缩了几寸，宛如林中受惊的野兔，让人怜爱不已。

曹操欺身向前，将两人的胸膛紧贴在一处，含着他的耳垂耐心地哄着：“没事……没事……你别怕……”

屋外的雨势又逐渐猛烈起来。雨滴乘着夜风的车鸾，在天地间欢快地肆虐。巫山的雨神唤来昆仑的雷公，在天地间完成一支雷雨交加的协奏曲。

曹操感到包裹自己手指的小穴略显逼仄干涩，就知道荀彧是第一次了。他今夜本非有备而来，就顺手将自己阳物顶头渗出的晶亮粘液涂抹在指上，再一次挤进荀彧的后穴中。他借双膝分开荀彧的腿，用手指在那通道内掏弄探索，等那通道稍稍润滑放松，便探进第二根手指，直至第三根。他一边逗弄着荀彧下面，一边亲吻着荀彧周身的敏感处。荀彧全身都泛起情欲的绯红，双手紧紧抱着曹操的背，在榻上似折磨似愉悦般翻来覆去。他后穴里的水声越来越明显，嘴里受不住地辗转喘息：“孟德……孟德……”

曹操知道时机已到，便轻柔地拨开他汗湿的额发道：“我现在就进来。”

下一秒，荀彧感到体内已被滚烫的巨大阳物充斥胀满，那速度快得不容他细想。曹操在任何事上都不是拖泥带水的人，正如倚天剑在战场上的凌厉果决。曹操知荀彧是第一次，不敢推进得太快，就先缓缓研磨抽动了几下，吹着气问他：“如何？”

荀彧喘着气，几乎说不出话来，只微微点了点头。这意乱情迷的模样使曹操胀满的欲望瞬间决堤。他彻底放开了自己，抽动地更深更快。那湿润的隧道随着每一次抽动都将他夹得更紧，那分身上的每一根神经都连通着某处，叫嚣着索取更多、更多！

荀彧看着男人在自己身上肆意驰骋，后穴内的快感伴随着痛楚，使他不由自主地用两腿圈紧了曹操的腰。理智、廉耻、俗议，那一刻他从小所知的一切礼义教养、道德规章，在这至纯至强的快感前显得如此渺小无力，他只想让曹操进入他、占有他、属于他，让自己与他从此融为一体，不再分离。

“文若，你叫出来，叫出来……让我听听……”

荀彧因情欲而抑制不住的阵阵呻吟使曹操的最后的一丁点自持也荡然无存。他捉起荀彧的脚腕，架在自己肩上，使他嫩红的小穴最大程度地暴露在自己面前。他心眼上似有千百只蝎虫抓挠，使他忍不住狠狠地用分身撞击身下人的体内深处，每一次都似要贯穿脊柱。荀彧的双手将他的后背扣得更紧，指甲轻轻陷进他的背肌中，臀部随着他的每一次抽插挺起，背部弯成弓一般漂亮的浅弧。他灼热的鼻息声，他情动的叫喊声，身下竹榻的吱轧声，随着风声、雨声、雷声、虫鸣声、树叶摆动的婆娑声、三更巡夜的哨子声，天地间无数声响，宛如宫商角徵羽、钟鼓琴瑟箫，汇成一曲万千音符交响共鸣的华彩乐章。

随着一声惊雷收场，曹操尽数泻在荀彧体内。他心头上亦如响雷掠过，余音未歇。过了一阵他平静下来，才发现荀彧射出的物事也让自己小腹处湿了一片。他心头喜不自禁，搂了荀彧在怀里，又轻轻吻他的额。荀彧早已脱了力，像一滩水般软在曹操怀中，用头顶的发轻轻蹭他的胸口。

这便是他与荀彧的第一次性事。不论是这一次还是后来的许多次，荀彧多是由他主动，以种种令他销魂蚀骨的姿态居于其下，任他驰骋攻略、欲求索取，将他的魂魄都吸入那一潭致命诱惑的深水中。是了，荀文若是水。唯有水，有时是滋养万物的涓涓细流，有时是吞噬一切的滔天巨浪；有时是泥沙俱下的浑浊江河，有时是清澈见底的幽谷清泉。唯有水，才能如此千姿百态、又始终如一。

是故圣人曰：‘上善若水，不拘泥’。

如此复杂而又迷人啊，让他如痴如醉，如癫如狂。

*****  
第二天清晨，雨终于停了。柔和的阳光透过窗棂，带来泥土的清新气息。曹操随着院里的鸟雀声醒来，发现荀彧仍一丝不挂地躺在自己怀里。他睡着的神情很安详，透过阳光可以看清他脸上细微的绒毛。

曹操思及昨夜之事，心里简直比吃了最甜的蜜还甜。不过他心里又没来由地打鼓：荀彧毕竟是礼教严谨的士族子弟，若是昨夜一时冲动，今天后悔了怎么办？那自己岂不是真的万劫不复了？

不过他转念一想：昨晚自己说的那么多话里有一句特别正确，人要是不抓紧时间说想说的话，做想做的事，也许这辈子都没机会了。

就在他胡思乱想之时，荀彧也慢慢睁开了眼。

“将军？”

曹操怔了怔，荀彧便轻轻推开了他环在自己腰上的手，撑起身拾起榻边的中衣穿上，动作一如往日端方优雅。

“将军，你的军议快迟到了。”荀彧瞥了他一眼，随即低下头略带腼腆道：“彧给你打盆洗脸水来。”

曹操这才真正放心地畅然一笑：荀彧总是有令他意想不到之处。不过他后来思及，自己当时的神情一定比三岁小孩还傻气。

******  
荀彧端了水回来，发现曹操已换回了自己的衣服。他拧干了手巾，递给曹操擦脸，却发现曹操目不转瞬地直勾勾盯着他。

他略带愠怒道：“将军。”

曹操一把将他拉进怀里，伏在他耳边道：“你昨夜怎么叫的？”

这话让荀彧霎时涨得满脸通红，轻轻推了他一把道：“孟德。”

曹操咯咯笑着，在他脸上亲了一口。这才放开他，转身到铜镜前挽发梳洗。

他边束发便问道：“听仲德说，你一个人带着志武，跑去城外见郭贡了？”

没等荀彧回答，曹操自顾自“怨”道：“若是我在这里，定不许你这样胡来。”

荀彧来到曹操身后的席上坐下，将头靠在他肩上，手也顺势轻柔地环住他。曹操转过脸来，正对上他万千柔情的眉眼。

“孟德，这次的事……彧也许反应过激了。”

曹操刚想反驳些什么，荀彧抬起手阻止了他，接着说道：“可是孟德知道吗？彧的真心，是希望孟德可以比所有那些诸侯都做得更好，不仅是成功的霸主，更是伟大的英雄，留丹心以照千古，存大义以遗百代……自古圣君良将，未有人双手不沾满鲜血，然而孟德却敢于袒露自己，直面内心黑暗的一面。孟德必须杀戮，却不能让双眼被鲜血蒙蔽；必须掌权，却不能让良心被权利蛊惑，这极难做到。”

“可不知为什么，彧就是相信，孟德能做到。因为孟德的本心，是正义和良善的。”

曹操一时喉头哽咽，竟说不出话来。他望着荀彧的眼睛，那双眼像镜子般亮，如同被大雨洗刷过的地面，一切污浊与罪恶终将褪去，余下的是清澈美好的希望。

“文若……”他开口道：“我不知道自己能不能做到……”

荀彧神色骤然一动，惊愕与失望如同飞鸟掠过田野，投下飞快的影子。曹操笑着按了按他的肩：“文若，我不知道自己能不能做到。可是有文若陪伴我，辅佐我，匡正我，与我共同面对，我们就一定能做到。”

文若，你可知人为什么会爱上另一个人吗？因为每个人出生时，心上都被挖了个丑陋的缺口，嗖嗖地灌进尘世的冷风。然而我有幸在这世间遇到你，你灵魂的形状，竟能将我的缺口补上，从此以后我的心热乎乎的，再也不冷了。

******  
秋风拂过绿油油的麦田，在蓝天下形成巨大的绿色波浪。一位身着短褐的农夫正赶着耕牛给麦苗施肥，身边一个六七岁的孩子学着父亲的样拿着瓢浇水。自从三年前兵乱以来，他四处流浪乞讨，挖过草根吃过树皮，今年终于带着唯一活下来的幼子在鄄城附近安定了下来，并种了几亩麦子。如今麦子已经抽了穗，长出了绿色的果实，再过一个月，麦谷就会成熟，将田野染成一片金灿灿的颜色。想到此处，他停下脚步，捻着一株格外茁壮的麦苗，脸上浮现出朴实的笑容：谁说苍天已死，人道已灭，在这艰难的年头，也得守着活下去的希望啊！

突然，他身后的孩子眼尖，兴奋地挥手叫道：“爹！快看那是什么？那是什么？”

他顺着儿子的手向天边望去，却顿时像石头一般僵住了，手中的瓢‘咚’地掉在地上。

天边有一团乌黑的云朵，正以飞快的速度向麦田移动。那朵云不断变化着形状，伴随着嗡嗡的轰鸣，由近及远，遮天蔽日，愈加诡异可怖。

那孩子看到父亲的异常反应，也不禁发怵，嗫嚅道：“那……那云怎么、这么奇怪？”

因为那不是云，而是成千上万的蝗虫。

兴平元年，曹操与吕布对峙濮阳。兖州爆发蝗灾，蝗虫所过之处颗粒无收。

*****  
注释：  
①：出自曹操《对酒》  
②：历史上其实是枣祇的孙子栆据字道彦，因为实在没有记录他字什么，我们就暂且用他的孙子客串一下吧。  
③：华神医确实是谯县人，他后面还会出场的。

下一话预告：凛冬红日。曹操遭遇起兵以来最大危机，看曹荀如何共渡难关！这里的红日有好几个比喻含义，其中之一当然是马上就要改名的程大爷，另外的几个含义，就留给大家作悬念咯~~  
另外，大家没忘袁绍x荀谌这对吧，由于强烈抗议没有戏份，嘟嘟要让他们联袂出场了~~


	10. 凛冬红日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【用尽爱，与我痴，与你生死相依。】
> 
> 荀程两夫人软硬兼施摁着老板跟吕布死磕的故事（考验爱情的时刻到了！）另外这一话里某些情节可能不适合吃饭时观看，我先给小伙伴们预警了，后果自负（喂

宽敞的议事厅中错落有致地装点着字画与盆景，厅中央燃着一盏龙涎香，翠烟袅袅，好似蜃气楼台。

大厅上首立着一位气质尊贵的主人，他肃然就坐，稍一揖道：“今日请诸位来，是想商议一件大事。”

“今夏曹孟德进军徐州，不料后方陈宫谋反，逼其撤军。自濮阳一战以来，双方各有胜负。可惜啊，”袁绍叹了一声，“原本乘氏李干、李典伯父子已击溃吕布军，逼其退至山阳。可兖州竟又爆发蝗灾，鄄城及四周受害颇深。曹军如今几乎山穷水尽——”他从怀中掏出一封书信，交于群下传阅：“来向我等求援。孟德虽不听孤调遣，自行占领东郡，不过这些年来，他也常常向孤示以结好之心，南面的公路那厮至今惧于孟德威势不敢轻举妄动——”他清了清嗓子，接着道：“诸位以为，曹军这次求援，我们是当救还是不当救啊？”

厅中谋士们各自沉吟了片刻，最后还是田丰这急性子先开了口：“主公切不可救曹。曹操颇有雄才大略，自占据东郡后便势如野火，若不是遭遇陈宫之变，恐怕兖、徐两州如今已尽在他手。此等人物日后终将为主公大敌，必须尽早打算。”

“哟哟，曹操有你说的那么厉害，怎么落到今天这个地步！”田丰话音刚落，郭图就忙不迭地反唇相讥：“我看比起曹操，倒是咱们北边那个公孙瓒，在易京大修城池、广结豪强，这才得早做打算呢。”众人心里暗笑：其实郭图并没有什么真知灼见，只是素日与田丰不和，任何事都要跟田丰唱个反调罢了。

沮授一向与田丰相善，又心知袁绍已就此事私下征询过他的意见，于是摸了把胡须，徐徐讲道：“在下以为元皓之言极是。主公不但不可救曹，反而该趁此机会占领兖州。其一，公孙瓒为人骄奢淫逸，他所宠信的豪强多为奸邪庸人；而曹操自从在兖州立业，艰苦朴素，举贤任能，这两人的才干犹如天壤之别，主公决不可放过曹操、养虎为患；其二，曹吕已相持半年有余，士卒疲弊，如今军粮将尽，更是雪上加霜。此时攻打兖州简直是天赐良机，诸君岂不闻‘鹬蚌相争，渔人得利’？其三，自从公孙瓒杀了刘虞以后，幽州的刘虞旧部对其恨之入骨，想要取他性命的死士刺客比比皆是，我等当暗中与他们取得联系，伺机而动。公孙瓒匹夫之敌耳，主公何以劳师动众？”

沮授的一番分条析理使众人纷纷点头默许。郭图心里嫉妒，嘴上却不甘示弱：“公与说得容易，只是公孙瓒这厮偏要把他弟弟的死算在我家主公头上，多年来嚷着要报仇雪恨，如今我们劳师远征，可不正巧给了他一个偷袭我们后方的机会？”

“哈哈哈……”沮授闻言大笑数声：“公孙瓒自以为易京城固若金汤，早已不思进取多时，即使我军劳师远征，他也定不会偷袭冀州。若主公不放心，可修书一封与公孙瓒，称赞他英明神武，以骄其心，再送上白壁一对、绢帛十匹，示我方化干戈为玉帛之诚意。等我们打下了兖州，再收拾他也不迟。”

袁绍边点头边踱着步，似要开口同意沮授的观点，谁知辛评却抢先赞许道：“公与所言极有道理，令在下佩服。只是……”他犹豫着叹了口气：“自关东起兵，天下人莫不闻曹孟德英雄之名，如今主公率领天下豪杰惩奸除恶，曹操又一向与主公在一条战线上，我们突然攻打盟友，夺其地盘，恐怕会被冠以害贤失信之名。不过当然了，”辛评又自嘲般摆了摆手，“这大概都是我过虑了。”

辛评的发言把袁绍刚要出口的话又硬生生堵了回去，他皱了皱眉，仰头道：“孟德与我本是竹马之交。当年联军抗董，我们更是并肩作战、出生入死。哎！”他长叹一声：“我袁绍，岂是无情无义之人！”

沮授瞥了眼辛评身边的荀谌，心中冷笑：呵，颍川士族本就同气连枝，这话岂不是荀谌教你说的？抓住主公爱惜名声这一点攻击，你们很聪明。不过他仍确信自己可以说服袁绍，于是他正襟危坐，朗声道：“主公顾念旧情本没有错，可这战场上的事却是你死我活，主公切不可学那迂腐的宋襄公啊！对了——”他有意将目光转向荀谌：“友若对此事怎么看？”

袁绍闻言也转过头来：“对啊，友若，你怎么看？”

荀谌垂眸道：“公与的分析思虑周全，然而仲治的担忧也不无道理。主公新得青、冀两州，还在巩固根基，该采取远交近攻之策。此时调转矛头南征，即使得到了兖州，也未免不让盟友寒心。公孙瓒虽然在智谋上不及曹操，却也能征善战，终究是个后患。谌思来想去，不如还是救援曹操，但教他迁家人至邺城，这样既不必背负害贤之名，又可以将曹操牢牢控制在掌心。谌恳请主公三思。”

沮授冷笑了一声：“我差点忘了，三年前主公曾邀请友若的弟弟加入麾下，可不知为何他却跟了曹操，现在似乎颇得曹操信任。不知令弟对袁曹同盟怎么看？”

荀谌并不恼火，只微笑回道：“舍弟对同盟怎么看，谌无从知晓，也不必知晓。我忠心为主公谋划，就事论事，只怕说得多了，又引起些某些人不必要的误会。”

辛评拉住将要出言回敬的沮授，呵呵笑道：“友若的弟弟是曹操亲近之人，这正是天助我等。他当年既颇受主公赏识，不如友若来为主公牵个线，让令弟劝了曹操，带他的家人来邺城就是。自古弟随兄，于义为顺。”

沮授见袁绍神色犹豫，心里又气又恨：主公总是把所有事拿来和大家讨论，以示公平，可讨论讨论着，就没了主见！这件事他前日里本已和袁绍私下商议妥当了，如今又被荀、辛两人节外生枝，这算什么事！沮授厉声道：“主公，斩草须得除根！曹孟德岂是任人操纵之辈！机会转瞬即逝，主公当果断行事！”

荀谌注视着袁绍脸色的变化，琢磨着自己是否该说些什么。只见袁绍深吸了口气，拍了桌案道：“就按友若之计行事吧。如今北方仍有公孙瓒为患，大军南征未必稳妥。孤修书与曹孟德，劝他迁家邺城。”

沮授再也忍耐不住，激动地拂袖而起：“主公，天予不取，反受其咎！若是他曹操回信言辞含糊，故意拖延，我们岂不是延误大好战机！我沮授用性命担保，我军若是轻兵急进，不出一个冬天，我们就可以在那鄄城城头上摆庆功酒啊！主公！”

沮授的一番豪言壮语使袁绍心中再次动摇起来，他来回踱了十余步，最终痛下决心，以不容置疑的语气下令：“孤决定了，若是曹操回信言辞含糊，我们就立刻出兵，绝不留情。”

众人见事情已经敲定，不论是服气的、不服气的，也都识趣地闭了嘴，各自拱手称是。

“友若，烦请你给令弟修书一封。”袁绍又对荀谌吩咐了一句。

“是。”荀谌低头领命，众人亦各自散去。

****  
荀彧在暖炉微弱的炭火前搓了搓手，指尖就着这一瞬的暖意少许活络了些，才勉强握得起笔来。屋外正是天寒地冻的三九时节，大雪从清晨起就纷纷扬扬地下个不停。屋里也并不比外面好上多少，冷得呵口气都能结成冰。刺骨的北风从干茅草绑成的门帘缝隙中钻进来，吹在人面上生生的疼。这门上原本挂有皮毡制成的毯子，可是饥荒爆发后，曹军把那剑鞘上的、铠甲上的、军帐上的、凡是能找到的皮革都煮烂了来吃，这门上的毯子自然不会幸免于难。院子外巡逻的士兵刚刚敲了梆子，这会儿该是未时了。荀彧想到此处忽地站起身，推开挂着茅草帘子的门，却只见那空荡荡的院子和被飞雪遮蔽的天空。曹操仍然没有派人来找自己，而程昱自三天前出发也仍未有消息，他眉头的种种愁绪便又加深加重了一层。

昨日下午，袁绍派使者前来商谈援粮之事。袁绍果然提出苛刻条件，若是曹操不遣家人去冀州为质，袁绍便不肯援助粮食。曹操按照之前同他和程立商讨的策略，在谈判中再次申明了南方袁术之害，以及曹袁同盟对袁氏幽州战略的重要性，希望至少将使者拖延几日再说。然而这次袁绍却似乎下了狠心，使者在质子问题上寸步不让，又设三天为限，三天后是要粮还是要人，必须有所决断。今日曹操与使者又商谈了半日，仍然毫无结果。谈判结束时，他与夏侯惇等人想要入内劝说，而曹操只是疲惫地挥了挥手：“尔等先去吧。让我自己静一静。”

袁绍的使者也“特意”捎来了荀谌的家书。昨夜他在灯下看着那许久未见的熟悉字迹，心内却是悲喜交集：虽然哥哥说是袁绍听了沮授的计策，要曹操遣家为质，希望他可以从中周旋，然而凭着那半年多在袁营的见闻，他多半能猜到真实情况。沮授谋略狠辣，定是要劝袁绍趁机剿灭曹操；而哥哥既碍于他的关系，又加上袁绍猜忌多疑，必然不敢直接劝阻，就想出了遣质之策。只是哥哥啊，弟弟如何能够从命！遣质无异于饮鸩止渴，一旦家人握在袁绍手中，曹军日后必定只能做袁绍的鹰犬。可曹军眼下已是濒临绝境，曹操作为主将承受着最大的压力，他唯恐曹操感到气馁无助，于是昨夜使者一离开军帐，他就赶到曹操面前再次陈述利害，恳请曹操一定要从长计议。

曹操听完他的话，又与他推演了第二日的谈判计划，才将他送至帐外。天上的月亮洒下冷冷的光，将曹操清减了的脸庞勾勒得愈发棱角分明。他一时凝视着眼前的人，竟忘了离去。

直到曹操在夜风中拂去他斗篷上晶莹的雪花：“文若快回去吧，别冻着了。我自有办法。”

“爹爹！”一声清亮的童音打破了冬夜的死寂，曹丕穿着小棉袄，在雪地里一步一踉跄地跑来，后面还跟着曹昂。

“爹爹……”曹丕摔了一跤又爬起来，泥手抹了把眼泪，把脸上抹得像个花猫。“……爹爹！”曹丕揪着曹操衣服下摆，被眼泪呛得断断续续道：“大哥他不让我来，可丕儿知道发生了什么……丕儿哪儿都不去！横竖……横竖和爹爹一起死了，到地下再……”

“你瞎说什么！”曹昂一把捂住他的嘴，唯恐再给父亲增添烦恼。曹操却没有恼，他俯身抱起曹丕，捏着他瘦了好几圈的脸，拍拍他的背哄道：“小孩子瞎想什么死的活的，只要爹在，就不会让你死的。来，我们回家。”

从长计议。他心中默念着这四个字，嘴角浮起一丝惨然的笑：眼前没有任何可以入口之物，就是天大的本事，又如何从长计议！蝗灾开始时，军中所余的粮食已经不多，士兵和百姓就按照熬过荒年的老人们的法子，编竹笼捉蝗虫煮了吃。后来蝗虫也没有了，就去田里捉田鼠。可惜田鼠也靠粮食、菜叶之类过活，如今蝗虫吃了粮食，田鼠也就死了大片。无奈之下，军中只好先杀了老弱的战马，饿急了的士兵们不但没有留下一丁点马肉，连马骨都被煮了一遍又一遍，最后脆得轻轻一掰就成了粉末。入冬以后情况更为严峻，方圆百里连杂草和树叶都见不到，只能每日剥了耐寒的黄松树皮来吃。无计可施之下，程立三日前领兵去故乡东阿收粮。他知道此前夏侯惇在鄄城挨家挨户收缴粮食，几乎引发全城范围的暴乱，如今程立去收粮，只怕……

他心中正千头万绪地思索着，门外却响起一阵急促的脚步声。“文若哥！”一个身形壮实的年轻人掀了帘子进来，在门槛上蹭了蹭马靴上沾的雪花。

“志武！”荀彧忙起身拉他进屋：“快进屋来，外面冷。”

荀彧见戏志武脸上藏不住的喜色，怀里还揣着一个大大的包裹，不由得问他：“你怎么这么高兴？藏着什么呢？”

“文若哥！”戏志武从怀里掏出一个木制的食盒，喜极而泣道：“我们有粮食了，我们有粮食了！”

戏志武见荀彧神色不知是悲是喜，忙解释道：“程军师他刚刚回来，他果然收到粮了。那是  
——“，戏志武怕荀彧不明白似的挥着胳膊比划，“好多个麻袋的粮食。说来也巧了，不但收到了粮，回城时还逮到了几只落单的小狼。这不，伙房刚煮了一锅麦子粥，一锅肉汤。待会儿晚炊的时候肯定不出半刻就抢完了，所以程军师就让我先抢了几份——”戏志武得意地揭开食盒的盖子，果然是三碗香喷喷的麦粥和三碗还冒着热汽的肉汤：“文若哥近日劳心伤神，先吃些饭补一补，另一份我待会儿给嫂夫人和阿葳①、阿恽送去。”

戏志武三下五除二就扒完了自己的那碗粥，连碗底都舔得锃亮。荀彧喝了粥汤后也觉得肠胃好受了许多。戏志武将筷子伸进盛肉汤的碗，把碗里的肉都夹到荀彧碗里：“文若哥多吃些肉。”

荀彧望着戏志武满心欢喜的脸，想到他平时最爱吃肉，心中酸楚，便握着他的手道：“还是你吃吧。你每日去哨探敌兵，才该好好补一补。”

谁知戏志武竟甩开他手，佯怒道：“文若哥就是这样不为他人着想。曹将军何时离得开你？你若是倒下了，将军怎么办？好歹为了将军也该把肉都吃了。”

荀彧听他这口气甚是古怪，便指着他额头笑道：“都是跟谁学的，越来越贫嘴。”

戏志武不好意思地挠了挠头：“程军师说的。”

荀彧暗暗叹道果然如此，便按着他的肩膀命令道：“那我吃一半，另一半还是留给你。”

说完荀彧端起汤喝了一口，总觉得味道有些古怪，再细看那汤里飘着的肉，发现这肉的质地比他吃过的各种肉都细嫩许多……

“文若哥！你这是去哪里？”戏志武见荀彧突然放下碗，抓起门边挂着的斗笠，不由得扯着嗓子喊住他。

荀彧扶着门框转过身，匆忙答道：“我去找程军师，突然想起件事来。”

“哎，是什么事啊？吃完再走来不及吗？”

荀彧见他眼睛急得发红，不免歉疚：“我去去就回，你别等我。”说完便头也不回地消失在风雪中。

***  
曹军的伙房很久没有这么热闹过了，墙边堆着鼓鼓的麻袋，屋子正中架着几口直冒热气的铁锅，十几个士兵在粮官王铁的指挥下准备着各营的晚饭。

“你，抬这边。” “嘿！” “那边柴火加一点。” “好嘞！” “这锅汤抬那边，一会儿分给第三营的。” “哎！”

“咦，荀司马？你怎么来了？”王垕见荀彧突然出现在门口，用袖子擦了擦汗招呼道。

“我来找程军师。”荀彧答道，目光却落在两个士兵正要搬动的铁锅上。

“这还真是巧了，”王垕给另一锅底下加了两根柴火：“程军师刚出去找你呐。”

荀彧却没有答他的话，只是走到铁锅前：“这一锅是刚煮的肉汤？”

王垕的脸色沉了一沉，应道：“是。”

荀彧对正要搬锅的两个士兵吩咐道：“你们先别动。”

他揭开锅盖，一股白色的蒸汽扑面而来，迷得他几乎睁不开眼睛。一会儿蒸汽散开了，他看见那锅里剁碎的肉已煮得稀烂，只辨得出浮在汤面的头发和指甲……

“文若，你……”程立刚去了荀彧的屋子，听戏志武说荀彧来了伙房，就连忙赶了回来。他见荀彧立在锅前一动不动，就知道他什么都明白了。

“文若……”程立来到荀彧面前，将手搭在他的肩膀上，纵然他平时能言善辩，此时却一个字也说不出口。

荀彧放下锅盖，突然抱住他失声痛哭起来。他把头埋在程立的肩膀上，把哭声都压抑在喉咙里。程立感到他的泪水浸湿了自己的棉衣，在冬日里结成冰晶。

王垕和其他士兵也默默转过身，有些人也暗自抹起了泪。伙房只有高处开了几个通风的窗口，光线阴惨惨的，白色的蒸汽不断从锅盖的小孔中冒出来，像极了忽明忽暗的白色幽灵。程立觉得自己仿佛又回到了那哀嚎遍野的村庄，感到心上刚结了疤的创口被再次撕裂……

过了一阵，荀彧缓和下来，抬起头看着程立。程立摇头苦笑道：“我就知道，什么都瞒不过你……”

荀彧用袖子擦了擦余下的眼泪，将悲痛仔细地收进眼底里没人能看到的角落：“仲德，袁绍的使者昨日来了。袁绍要求将军送家人至邺城，否则绝不援助粮食。”

程立心内咯噔一下，正色道：“将军意下如何？”

“仍在谈。”荀彧道：“昨夜彧已劝过将军。遣质万万不可，一旦被袁绍掌握了这样的砝码，要脱离他的控制就难了。今天早晨，将军和袁使谈了第二次，至今未决。”

程立叹道：“我意亦是如此。我这次筹到的……粮食，至少可再支撑半月。至少，我们还有时间寻求转机。”

荀彧点点头：“天无绝人之路，再苦再难，我们也要撑住这口气。如今仲德刚好回来，我们可一同去面见将军。”

荀彧和程立披上斗笠，双双走出伙房。屋檐下，程立突然停住脚步，黯然垂首道：“文若，这一次，立也是不得已而为之。”

荀彧在雪中静静伫立，将目光投向远方。茫茫白雪覆盖着山川大地，天地间宛如缟素。

“我没有怪仲德的意思。”片刻后他开口道：“我们……别让他们白白死了。”

多年后程立也没有忘记他那天在雪中说的话，那句话很轻，轻得像雪花一样，那句话也很重，重得他需要用一生的心血来称量。

******  
曹操独自坐在厅内，一杯又一杯地吞着闷酒。适才程立派人来通报他筹粮之事，他自然知道程立的手段，却已无心再听汇报，只是麻木地摆了摆手让士兵告诉程立他已知晓。

处死边让、激怒陈宫、徐州屠城、兖州之变、濮阳之败——这一连串的事件就像命运车轮上的辐条，一根接着一根，无情地将他碾压进深深的泥沼，再也无力挣脱。

炉子里的火苗忽上忽下地窜动，四周流动的空气折射着火光，呈现出诡异的虚影。火焰的虚影里，曹丕可怜巴巴的泪眼一遍又一遍地浮现，他撕心裂肺的哭喊回响在他耳边：“爹！我不想死！我不想死……”

不，不，不要去看，不要去想！他拼了命地让自己将思绪集中在眼前和袁使的谈判上，然而内心巨大的沮丧和悔恨，却如洪水猛兽般吞噬着他。他这辈子从未感到如此地自责和颓丧：也许我从不是一个合格的父亲，一个合格的儿子，一个合格的主将，自起兵以来到现在，我所亲爱的、珍视的，终被我自己葬送进坟墓。也许，答应袁绍的条件，是我现在唯一还能做的，在他们同我一起堕入万劫不复的深渊之前。可现在的曹操已不同于己吾起兵时的曹操，这几年在兖州的所作所为，已经让袁绍起了强烈的戒心，如今再去投靠，前路难言吉凶。而我那遥不可及的志向，又何时才能实现啊！

我愿于天穷，琅邪倾侧左。  
我愿何时随？此叹亦难处。  
其穷如抽裂，自以思所怙。  
泣涕於悲夫，乞活安能睹？②

昨夜他无法安眠，起身写了满纸的胡言乱语，今晨他愤愤地将白纸揪成一团，现在又小心地展开细看，只觉字字血泪，不忍卒读。于是他深深叹了口气，从榻下拿出半年多都没沾的一小坛酒来，仰头一杯杯地和泪咽下。

“将军。”廊外亲兵小心地禀报：“荀司马和程军师求见。”

“让他们进来，进来吧。”他疲惫地摆摆手道。

荀彧和程立双双入内行了礼。荀彧见帐中情景，心中便升起一丝不祥的预感。

“将军，”程立上前一步朗声道：“和袁使的谈判，进行得怎么样了？将军可有决断？”

“嗯……”曹操用杯底敲着桌子：“如今离开春还有月余，鄄城粮食十分紧张，李典那边也未有突破。我想……”他顿了顿，尽力使自己的语气平静道：“不如暂且答应袁使的条件，等开春再做……”

荀彧感到心里的一根弦生生折断，他还未能开口，程立已直逼曹操面前，一把夺过他手中酒杯，狠狠地将酒泼了他一脸：“曹孟德！我真为你感到羞耻！”

“曹孟德，你是怕了吗？”程立对着曹操的眼，寸步不让地冷笑道：“以往日的曹孟德，怎会做出如此鼠目寸光的决定！古时田横，齐国一壮士耳，据千里之齐，拥百万之众，与诸侯共南面称孤。高祖既得天下，田横耻为高祖之臣，与门客五百人自刎而不降！如今袁绍据燕赵之地，有并天下之心，却无济天下之能，将军以天授之才，却不羞于做袁绍的臣下吗？将军具龙虎之威，又自甘步韩信、彭越之后尘吗？”

曹操遭程立迎头痛骂一顿，起初只是震惊，脸上显出不服的神色，可逐渐地，他的眼中重又浮现出一丝往日的锐利。他起身走近程立，注视着他涨得通红的脸和因震怒而起伏的胸膛，沉声命令道：“说。接着说。”

程立哼了一声，扬起头来：“立为人愚笨，不识大旨。可依立看来，将军之志，不如田横。今兖州虽残，尚有三城。能战之士，不下万人。以将军之神武，再加上我，还有，”程立转过身，一把拉过荀彧来，“还有文若！不怕不可卷土重来，立霸王之业！立与文若死守三城、苦苦支撑至今，不是为了让将军去跟袁绍投降的！我再说一遍，曹孟德，我真为你感到羞耻！”③

厅内突然寂静得可怕，只剩下程立如尖刀利剑般的每一个字，仍在空气中回响。

曹操步步逼近距程立，直到只有一尺远，他一字一顿、一字一顿地说：

“骂得好……骂得好！”

曹操已一扫此前的浑浑噩噩，声音洪亮，目光灼灼：“听君一席话，操如梦初醒。袁绍眼前虽然强大，却既无御俊杰之智，亦无匡天下之义，必终无所成。屈身袁绍之下，使我曹操蒙羞受辱是小，辜负了你们的拳拳之心才是大！我立刻，就告知袁绍使者，收起他的白日大梦！”

荀彧与程立见曹操恢复了一贯的神采，心里的石头才落了地。曹操接着对程立说：“昔高祖与项羽对峙荥阳，粮草殆尽，有陈平献策，挽狂澜于既倒。如今仲德为我筹来救命的军粮，方才又直言相谏，阻止我犯下大错——”他上前一步牵起程立的手，目光恳切：“卿当终为我腹心。”

在那一刻，程立终于明白：这就是值得他一生追随的主公。

于是他对曹操肃然而拜：“立肝脑涂地，在所不惜！”

曹操忙扶起程立，程立起身后，揽过旁边的荀彧道：“来见将军之前，文若也同我说不可遣质，必要与将军共渡难关。只是文若对你脾气太好——”程立呵呵笑道：“哪像我，是个一点就着的爆脾气！”

荀彧被程立调侃得略有些赦然，曹操转向荀彧，见他低头不语，便深深一揖道：“文若之心，操铭感五内。操方才真是一时糊涂，万望文若恕罪。”

荀彧忙搀起他道：“将军能深谋远虑、纳谏如流，就是我等之幸。”

程立见他二人十指相交，四目相对，便不动声色退到一旁：“将军若是已经决定，就不要再拖延了，尽早告诉袁使。文若陪你去即可，那边快开晚炊了，我还要赶过去布置。”他略一施礼，转身告退，离开前还不忘给荀彧偷偷递个眼色。

******  
荀彧陪曹操去见了袁使，那袁使自以为任务完成，志得意满，已经开始准备接人的车马。结果听了曹操的决定，那脸是一会儿白一会儿红一会儿绿，甚是有趣。曹操如今做了破釜沉舟的决断，反倒心下坦然，与荀彧回府时还讥讽了那使者两句，让荀彧感叹果然嘴上不积德才是曹孟德的正常状态。

曹操脱下斗篷，在榻上坐下，对荀彧招手道：“文若，陪我坐一会儿再走。”

荀彧来到曹操身旁坐下，发现榻上那张皱巴巴的纸，便拾起来细看。曹操忙一把抢过来，扔进炉子：“都是丧气的混账话，赶紧烧了。”

荀彧飞快地从火苗中抢救出那张纸来，按灭了火星：“还是留着罢。往后，将军莫忘了今日。”

曹操轻轻揽过他的背，让他转过身面对自己。荀彧见曹操眼窝外染着一圈乌黑、发髻也不似平常那样齐整，左脸颊上在濮阳烧伤那块疤也迟迟未痊愈。他深知曹操近几个月来内心所受的煎熬：所有人都可以哭，都可以丧气，都可以咒骂埋怨，而唯独曹操不能。作为主将，他在人前必须时时刻刻是坚不可摧的旗帜。想到此处，他感到心头被人生生掐了一把，便抚上曹操的手，道：“其实将军这样想，才是人之常情。彧明白。”

曹操感激地望着他，又自顾自苦笑：“我这辈子到现在，遭受的挫折也不少，可从不像这次，全是因为我自己干下的好事。我不听你们的劝，偏要出征徐州，若不是出征徐州，志才也……”他顿了顿，喉咙中哽咽了一下：“后来濮阳一役，我又自诩善于用兵，心急火燎地去找吕布挑战，现在想来，实在是贪图冒进。自濮阳以来，我常悔恨此前刚愎自用，可即便我做了这许多失败的事，你和仲德却仍然愿意相信我……”

“孟德。”荀彧突然唤他的字，抬手打断他的话道：“孟德切莫如此看待成败。正所谓‘天将降大任于是人’，必先使他经受种种磨难，方能增益其所不能。此前我们趁刘岱战死占据兖州，从一郡到一州，走得太快，大家未免心生浮躁，埋下隐患，这才是真正的败；如今我们虽只有三城，可孟德在这样的逆境中仍能采纳忠言，冷静决断，这是出征徐州时的孟德万万做不到的。在彧眼里，这才是真正的胜。不仅是我和仲德，还有昂公子，丕公子，夏侯将军，于将军……我们都全心全意地相信孟德，都会始终和孟德在一起。”

曹操听了荀彧的话，动容不已。他将身边人拉得更近了些，荀彧能感到他在冬天里呼出的温热气息。他用指尖轻轻描摹着荀彧的脸颊，鬓边的发丝，又忍不住向下，探进他棉衣的领口，抚摸着他的锁骨和肩头，他的肩膀那样单薄，仿佛一捏就碎了，让他只觉得心头被酸楚蚀刻，留下这一生都无法抚平的伤痕。“文若，”他哽咽道：“这几天我独自一人时，也想着该坚持下去，可又想到你们……仲德骂的对，我是怕了，怕开春了仍没有转机，怕带着你们一同去送死。我真是糊涂……”

荀彧用双臂回抱住曹操，想到那天夜里可怜巴巴的曹丕，和年幼不懂事、为没饭吃哭闹了那么多次的荀恽，想到今天早先发生的事，一滴泪就不受控制地从眼角滚落下来。“将军，”他说：“我明白将军肩上的责任，也明白这决策艰难……只是，袁绍为人外宽而內忌，即使彧投靠了袁绍，仍然可以做一个普通的谋士。可是将军呢？将军今后要如何自处？”

曹操用手指轻轻擦去荀彧的眼泪，凝视着他的双眼。似乎透过他清亮的眸子，就能看见他坦露在自己面前的、那赤诚的心。“文若……”他抚着荀彧的背：“说句真心的话，你说的道理我都明白，我也知道自己改正了许多，但有时我仍是沮丧。我们俩就像两个翻山赶路的人，拼命向山顶爬啊爬，却在风雪里迷了路，饥寒交迫又回到了起点，之前的一切努力都化成了泡影……”

“孟德，你别这么说……”

“我知道我不该这么说，可我心里知道，我对不住你——这几年，这一路走来……你跟着我如此艰难，你又得到了什么？”

荀彧正视着他，所有的决心都似乎在那一瞬结成了他眼中的冰晶。然后，他就说出了那一句、让他这一生也无法忘记的话——

“我得到了一路的风景。”

人生之路的景致千姿百态，纵有花团锦簇、顺风顺水之时，却未若与你比翼风雪里、逆风而行。

曹操的双唇微微颤抖着，说不出一句话。他怔怔地呆了一会儿，忽地抓起荀彧的胳膊道：“你随我来。”

曹操拉着荀彧来到廊前坐下。庭院里飘着柳絮般的雪花，在屋檐前织成一道温柔的帘幕。荀彧透过白雪的帘幕，看到院内两棵屹然并立的苍松。岁寒，而知松柏之后凋。

片刻后，曹操从屋里拎来了那一小坛酒，和两只酒杯。他斟了酒，摆在两人面前，又拔出腰间匕首，用锋刃在小臂上轻轻划过一道，让几滴鲜血滴进酒杯中。他拉过荀彧的手，在他臂上也划了一小道，荀彧的血也在杯中荡开。

他端起面前杯盏，郑重祝告：“皇天后土在上：我曹操今日与荀文若交杯歃血，从今往后，无分彼此，同心永结。若能活一日，就一日在一起，若能活一月，就一月在一起，若能活五十年，就五十年在一起。天地神明，实鉴我心；斗转星移，此志不渝。”

说完，他与荀彧默契地一同端起酒杯，各自喝了半杯，又互换杯盏，饮尽了对方的那杯。荀彧靠在曹操怀中，百感交集道：“其实自从那天夜里，彧已将孟德视作倾心托付之人。既是倾心托付，则悲欢与共、生死同命。今日我们互饮了彼此的骨血，既便是生死之别，也无法将你我分离了。”

就在此时，风雪渐渐停了。一轮红日驱散了厚重的云层，悬于天边，将满天云彩染得彤红，宛如红纱罗帐轻舞飘扬。

天地为帐，红日为烛。今夕此誓，山河作证。

曹操与荀彧在廊下静静相拥了半刻，才一齐抬头欣赏这琉璃世界的美景，红色的晚霞洒在洁白的积雪上，为万物披上锦绣的嫁衣。也许是经历了今天生死攸关的考验，才感到这每日所见的平凡景致，才是世间最珍贵的无价之宝。

荀彧道：“这次多亏仲德，我们还有一旬半月的时间。虽然我们拒绝了袁绍的条件，但袁绍那边，一定会有后招。将军该派人去联络曼成，还有——”荀彧嘴角露出一丝微笑：“彧之前对将军提过，袁营那边，有一人智谋绝不输于沮授，应变用奇，非他莫属。”

曹操狡黠地拍拍他的肩道：“我适才也想到此人。你对我提过的人，我哪里忘记过。”

荀彧心里欢喜，垂眸道：“孟德，一切都会好起来的。”

曹操指了指天边红日：“你看这雪下了大半日，太阳才终于露脸了。如文若所说，一切都会好起来的。”

这话让荀彧突然想到一事，他转过头对曹操微笑道：“仲德最近告诉彧一件趣事。他小时候常做一个梦，梦见自己登顶泰山，手捧红日。彧看见这红日，就想起他的梦来。”

曹操眼珠一转，品出这话中有话，哈哈笑着戳了戳他的心口：“适才来见我的时候，什么后招啊、曼成啊、梦兆啊，一概不提！你们两个啊，到底一起商量了多少捉弄我的法子？快快交代，否则——”他凑近荀彧耳边：“我可饶不了你！”

欢笑声如荒野里顽强的火种，为惨淡的冬日添上一抹明丽的色彩。即使明天面对的是刀山火海，我也愿与你共享这一刻的嬿婉欢娱。

————————  
注①：荀葳是我给陈长文老婆私设的名字。至于这名字是怎么来的，其实就是我翻开楚辞看到第一个生僻字我就用了（笑  
注②：出自曹操《善哉行》，大概是曹老板最苦大仇深的一首诗，而且确实记叙了文中这一段时间的事情。这四句的意思是：我愿将心中的憾恨倾诉给上天，是因为隐居在琅邪的父亲突然遭到杀害。我的愿望什么时候才能实现呢？这种叹息将难以停止。不能伸展雄心壮志让我感到抽肠裂肤般的痛苦，我能够倚靠谁呢。我流泪而悲伤啊，为了乞求活路而奔波，那情景真是不堪目睹啊。读完全诗，我似乎明白了二丕那“贱妾茕茕守空房”的调调是从哪里遗传的（不过他老爸当年还是比他惨啊www

注③：基本上照抄了《三国志·程昱传》原文，程大爷他开骂就是这么牛，我突然脑了一下如果后来反对老板称魏公的是程大爷，那场面一定很激烈233

从去年搞到现在，我终于把曹荀的结婚大计搞完了啊！！！撒花，曹老板都立下这么大的flag了，所以我什么时候才能写到离婚啊（闭嘴）虽说曹荀爱情修成正果不过作者也把他俩虐太惨了，所以从下一集开始，作者要努力让主角从此过上幸福的生活（笑）~请期待下一话：鬼才诡计。


End file.
